


I'll be right back (in 24 years)

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argents being Argents, Canon-Typical Violence, De-Aged Derek, Derek & Paige Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por AnaIsFangirling (Ana_K_Lee)] Cuando Derek pensaba en viajes en el tiempo —y lo hacía, mucho—, esto no era lo que tenía en mente. Había pensado que se encontraría con su Yo más joven, le diría que dejara en paz a Paige y que NUNCA confiara en Kate Argent. Pensó que podría regresar al presente una vez hecho eso y todo sería perfecto. Nunca pensó que tendría que vivir de nuevo toda su vida.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll be right back (in 24 years)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387539) by [AnaIsFangirling (Ana_K_Lee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_K_Lee/pseuds/AnaIsFangirling). 



> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes y escenarios de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davies y MTV. Son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**Introducción**

—

Cuando Derek pensaba en viajes en el tiempo —y lo hacía, mucho—, esto no era lo que tenía en mente. Había pensado que se encontraría con su Yo más joven, le diría que dejara en paz a Paige y que NUNCA confiara en Kate Argent. Pensó que podría regresar al presente una vez hecho eso y todo sería perfecto. Nunca creyó que tendría que vivir de nuevo toda su vida.

Se suponía que sería fácil lidiar con la bruja. En realidad, ella no estaba lastimando a nadie, pero el sheriff había empezado a preocuparse por todas las "rarezas" que estaban ocurriendo: un marido infiel siendo incapaz —literalmente— de ponerse los pantalones, un jefe malvado entregándose a la policía alegando haber cometido un fraude para luego negarlo, abusivos de escuela convirtiéndose en esclavos de sus víctimas, por voluntad propia. Todas esas cosas podrían considerarse justificadas, pero la gente había comenzado a hacer preguntas, así que John le pidió a Derek y su manada que investigaran la situación.

Pocos días después, encontraron a la bruja por fin. Intentaron hablar con ella, pero Derek siendo… bueno, _Derek,_ se las arregló para enfurecerla rápidamente. Nunca lo vio venir y, antes de que se diera cuenta, todo se puso negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba en una cuna gigante. Al menos, eso pensó hasta que se percató de que la cuna no era grande: su cuerpo era pequeño. Ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza, así que supuso que era muy, MUY, joven; posiblemente por eso comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Derek se diera cuenta de que ser un bebé _apestaba_. Seguro, cuando su madre entró a su habitación para arrullarlo y hacer que volviera a dormir, todo se sintió como un sueño… y luego despertó con el pañal sucio. Obviamente, dado que era "técnicamente" un bebé, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse… como un hombre de veinticuatro años, todo era un infierno. Al parecer no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo aparte de poder hacer ridículos sonidos de bebé y quizá unas cuantas —probablemente irreconocibles— expresiones. Su madre regresó e inmediatamente lo puso en la mesa para cambiar pañales.

—Dios, apestas, Derek —dijo, observándolo con adoración.

 _Gracias, mamá, restriégamelo, ¿por qué no…?_ Por su salud mental, Derek decidió cerrar los ojos e ir a su lugar feliz hasta volver a estar limpio y vestido.

Cuando lo estuvo, ella lo tomó en brazos, manteniéndolo cerca de su pecho. En la cocina, encontraron a su papá haciendo panqueques mientras una Laura de cinco años le hablaba sin parar a un Peter de diez. Talia lo puso en un bambineto sobre la mesa, justo al lado de Peter. Ella comenzó a calentar una botella para Derek y qué bueno, porque se estaba muriendo de hambre. En esos momentos estaba muy agradecido de que su madre odiara amamantar. Recordaba cuando Cora era una bebé; le había preguntado qué era esa cosa extraña con forma de bolita. Dios, cómo se había arrepentido.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Peter decidió picarle el estómago.

—¿Por qué está tan callado?

 _¿Por qué eres tan estúpido? ¡Déjame en paz, idiota!_ Tristemente, la furiosa mirada patentada de Derek parecía no estar funcionando a esa edad. Talia finalmente se sentó junto a su hijo con su comida. Lo tomó de nuevo en brazos antes de dársela.

—No lo sé… parece que todo está bien. Tal vez está cansado —dijo.

_No, no lo estoy. No te atrevas a ponerme de nuevo en esa cuna._

El día continúo con una serie de alimento, eructos, cambios de pañal y siestas. Cuando despertó esa noche, con tanta hambre que dolía, decidió quedarse callado. Era un adulto, podía esperar. Se las arregló para quedarse dormido sólo para despertar probablemente menos de una hora después. Sus padres acudieron, luciendo verdaderamente preocupados. Lo vieron tendido ahí, despierto y en silencio. Lo alimentaron y volvieron a acostarlo, vigilándolo hasta que se volvió a dormir.

Los días siguientes fueron básicamente lo mismo. Comió, eructó, le cambiaron el pañal, observó el mundo a su alrededor y durmió. Se mantuvo en silencio aún cuando alguien intentaba jugar con él, lo cual consistía en hacerlo sujetar uno de sus dedos con su mano. Siguió en silencio durante tres días hasta que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su mutismo estaba preocupando a sus padres. Entonces, un día, cuando vio lo angustiados y exhaustos que estaban, tomó la decisión de al menos pretender ser un infante. Fue difícil al principio. Su primer intento de llanto a mitad de la noche fue algo patético. Sonaba más molesto que hambriento, pero el truco funcionó. Gracias al cielo, no tenia que llorar para que lo cambiaran: el olor bastaba para que cada hombre lobo en la casa supiera que necesitaba un nuevo pañal. Durante el día, las cosas eran más fáciles. Nunca habría imaginado que ser un niño pequeño resultaría tan divertido. Reía, gorgoreaba y sonreía —bueno, lo intentaba al menos— con todos, menos Peter. Cada vez que Peter lo tocaba, gritaba, cuando Peter intentaba hablarle, sólo lo miraba y, la única vez que Peter intento cargarlo, se aseguro de abofetearlo tan fuerte como pudo. No fue tan fuerte en realidad, pero Peter recibió el mensaje.

_Jódete, tío Peter, no me agradas._

* * *

Pocos meses después, Derek se sentía como si estuviera volviendo a la civilización. Se podía mover un poco mejor —en su mayoría sólo girar de adelante a atrás— y mantener la cabeza erguida pero, lo más importante, podía balbucear… y era increíble. Cada vez que alguien le hablaba, podía responderle. No le entendían la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía formar palabras ni nada de eso, pero podía comunicar mejor sus emociones, especialmente a Peter. Ahora las miradas y golpes —cada vez más fuertes— estaban acompañados de gritos furiosos e insultos balbuceados. Derek estaba bastante seguro de que su primera palabra sería "imbécil", de hecho, probablemente se aseguraría de que así fuera.

* * *

Siete meses después de su llegada, ¡Derek por fin podía gatear! Bueno, algo así. Casi. Estaba en manos y rodillas, intentando moverse hacia adelante o atrás, pero quedándose tristemente fijo en su sitio. Probablemente lucía ridículo moviéndose de adelante a atrás sin levantar ninguna extremidad, pero podía sentirlo: pronto podría moverse por todos lados.

* * *

Cuando finalmente logro ponerse de pie usando la pierna de su padre como soporte, se sintió tan contento como para festejar. Desgraciadamente, su danza de la felicidad improvisada lo envió de vuelta al suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas aunque no estaba triste o herido, sólo muy frustrado, y su papá lo levantó, besándolo en la frente antes de abrazarlo contra su pecho.

—Probablemente debamos comenzar a hacer todo a prueba de niños —le dijo a Talia.

_Dios, nunca pensé que diría algo así, pero espero con ansias la pubertad…_

* * *

—… _imbéil_ —el silencio que siguió a la primera palabra real de Derek bastó para dejar en claro que le habían entendido, sin importar lo mal que había sonado. Y Derek nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Definitivamente había valido la pena ganarse así su primera reprimenda.

* * *

El primer cumpleaños de Derek fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, pasada y actual. Estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre, rodeado por la manada entera, incluyendo al otro hermano de su madre, Jared, que estaba estudiando leyes en UCLA, a su abuela paterna, así como a su tía Malory, hermana de su padre, y su hijo Tom. No recordaba a su abuela en su vida pasada, pero ahora entendía de donde había salido el lado "zen" de su padre.

Derek abrió sus regalos con el entusiasmo y destreza esperados en un niño de un año. Los juguetes eran bonitos a pesar de que sabía que sólo jugaría con ellos si tenía que pretender. Y el pastel, que estaba comiendo, era delicioso. Observó a su familia, su manada, y sonrió. Esta vez, todo sería mejor, él se aseguraría de eso. Esta vez, nadie moriría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

—

En el que hubiera sido el cumpleaños veintiséis de Derek —y fue, en lugar de eso, el segundo—, finalmente se las arregló para salir de su cuna sin ayuda de nadie. Una vez en el suelo, sintió ganas de gritar "¡Libertaaaad!", pero sólo lo hizo en su mente, ya que no tenía manera de explicar cómo sabía esa referencia y el ruido hubiera despertado a todos en la casa. Observó la puerta pensando _¿qué carajo hago ahora?_ No había manera de que pudiera alcanzar la perilla.

Terminó sentándose en el suelo, esperando.

Cuando su madre llegó para llevarlo abajo, seguía sentado ahí como un idiota.

—¡Yo salí! —Gritó para compartir su orgullo. _Mira, mamá, ¡ya soy bastante grande para tener una cama real! Por favor…_

—Ya veo, pero ¿por qué te saliste de la cama? —Lucía un poco preocupada—. ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado!

Derek se rehusó a escucharla. Tenía veintiséis años; tenía derecho de levantarse temprano si quería. Caminó tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron, intentando eludir los brazos de su madre cuando pasó a su lado. Ella lo vio con sorpresa y lo dejó ir antes de seguirlo para asegurarse de que no intentara bajar solo las escaleras.

* * *

Como siempre, el señor Hale estaba haciendo el desayuno en la cocina, donde Peter y Laura ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa, esperando. Derek fue colocado en su silla alta —apostada lo más lejos posible de Peter desde aquel incidente con el puré de papa— y pocos minutos después tuvo una taza de entrenamiento llena de algo que olía como jugo de manzana enfrente de él.

—¡Noooo! —apartó la taza con un empujón y miró a su madre. _¿Jugo de manzana? No me gusta el jugo de manzana, ¡nunca me ha gustado el jugo de manzana! ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?_

—¡Derek! ¡Cuidado! ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?

_¿Qué pasa CONMIGO? Tú eres quien me está dando jugo de manzana._

—¡No – _ugo_! —. _¿Qué pasó con el jugo de naranja? Las naranjas saben bien. ¡Quiero jugo de naranja!_ Intentó comunicarse por medio de sus ojos, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada exasperada de Talia. Los ojos de cachorro tampoco funcionaron.

—Es tan llorón…

 _Y tú eres un pendejo._ Observó a su tío, que _probablemente era responsable por la falta de jugo de naranja, el idiota_. El niño de doce años también lo observó y el concurso diario de fulminarse con la mirada de Derek y Peter comenzó.

* * *

Era miércoles, así que Derek se quedó en casa con su padre mientras Laura y Peter estaban en la escuela y Talia, en el trabajo. Estaban viendo caricaturas, algo que se había convertido en la actividad favorita de Derek, cuando el teléfono sonó. El señor Hale salió de la habitación para contestar y regresó con una expresión enojada plantada en la cara. Aún así, se forzó a sonreír cuando le dijo a Derek que saldrían un momento.

—¡Salir! —gritó Derek con entusiasmo. Quiso preguntar a donde iban, pero aún no dominaba la palabra "dónde". De hecho, no podía decir más que "salir", "no", "mamá", "papá" e "imbéhil". Estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero de todas formas su madre siempre había dicho que la sapiencia de su vocabulario había tardado en florecer.

* * *

Luego de veinte minutos en el carro, que resultaron demasiado largos al estar atrapado en un asiento de bebé, por fin se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser la Escuela Preparatoria de Beacon Hills.

 _Oh… Peter se metió en problemas…_ Derek se vio incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Derek fue puesto en su carriola, incluso después de protestar de forma vehemente durante cinco minutos. Derek quería llorar para asegurarse de lo mucho que detestaba el cochecito, pero Peter se burlaría de él. Acerca de él, lo encontraron sentado en uno de los asientos frente a la oficina del director. También estaban ahí un profesor y otros tres chicos. Los tres estaban llenos de moretones y uno tenía el labio roto.

El señor Hale alejó a Peter de los otros y ambos comenzaron a susurrar. Derek podía escuchar de qué estaban hablando. Según Peter, los tres chicos empezaron la pelea y merecían cómo había terminado. Se rehusó a decir más después de eso. Todos esperaron a que cada chico tuviera una figura de autoridad a su lado antes de entrar a la oficina.

Derek ya tenía una sonrisa lista para cuando Peter fuera culpado. La había ensayado durante días.

—Antes que nada, me gustaría decir que la violencia, sea cual sea el motivo, no es tolerada en esta escuela. — _Oh, vaya que te van a castigar, tío Peter—._ Pero acosar a otro estudiante es inaceptable. El profesor Thomas vio cuando estos tres chicos insultaron y empujaron al señor Hale en el corredor mucho antes de que este soltara el primer golpe. Es entendible que cualquiera sienta la necesidad de defenderse cuando está siendo atacado (y estoy usando esa palabra porque de eso se trató), como hizo el señor Hale con estos tres muchachos.

_Oh._

»—Y ésta no es la primera vez que sus hijos son atrapados atormentando a otros estudiantes, incluido el señor Hale. Creo, y el profesor Thomas está de acuerdo, que ustedes tres se beneficiaran de unas cuantas horas de detención, todos los días, durante dos semanas. El señor Hale también tendrá detención mañana por usar la violencia en vez de pedirle ayuda a un maestro.

 _¿A Peter lo molestaban en la escuela? Siempre creí que había sido el chico más popular._ Cuando levantó la mirada y vio a su tío, Peter tenía la cabeza agachada. Derek pudo ver lágrimas cayendo antes de ser limpiadas a toda velocidad.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue silencioso. El padre de Derek parecía querer decir algo, pero sin saber cómo. Peter ya no estaba llorando, pero mantenía la cabeza inclinada. Derek nunca se hubiera imaginado que a su tío lo molestaban en la escuela. Eran hombres lobo, ser popular en la escuela era supuestamente fácil para ellos. Lo fue para Derek. Tal vez fue por eso… lo que pasó en la vida de Peter y lo convirtió en el idiota manipulador que Derek siempre conoció.

_He estado haciendo todo mal…_

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, Derek no desperdicio el tiempo. Le dijo a su padre "yo jugar" antes d seguir a Peter, que había corrido a su habitación apenas el auto se había detenido. Su padre supo que mentía, pero quizá le daría tiempo suficiente para ejecutar el plan "Salvar a Peter".

Tuvo suerte: la puerta estaba entrecerrada, así que no tuvo que suplicar hasta que Peter la abriera. En vez de eso, empujó la puerta y entró. Peter estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en su cama. El niño de doce años no se movió ni miró al infante.

Derek se le adelantó: se paró en el regazo de Peter para poder colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se quedaron en esa posición durante un tiempo, hasta que las piernas de Derek comenzaron a temblar y cayó hacia atrás. Peter lo atrapó antes de sentarlo en su regazo.

—Pensé que me odiabas —a Derek se le rompió el corazón: no podía creer que le había negado a su tío una segunda oportunidad cuando él había obtenido la suya sin siquiera pedirla.

— _Peldón_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—

El aburrimiento siempre era peligroso; Derek se había percatado de eso al conocer a Stiles. Enserio, el chico fue a un bosque, en la noche, para buscar la mitad de un cadáver… sólo por diversión. Y ahora Derek podía entender por qué. Tenía dos años y medio y las caricaturas estaban bien, pero después de dos años rodeado de ositos de peluche y libros que tenían más dibujos que palabras, el pequeño hombre lobo estaba empezando a volverse loco.

Así fue como nació la misión "Conseguir un libro".

Al principio, pensó en adentrarse a la oficina de su madre, donde estaban los libros de sus padres, pero ella había estado trabajando mucho ahí últimamente y la puerta estaba cerrada de todas formas… sin llave, pero no podía alcanzar la perilla. Entonces, pensó en la habitación de sus padres, pero los únicos que estaban ahí eran los libros que se encontraban leyendo actualmente y no sólo notarían su desaparición sino que también sabrían que había sido él quien los había tomado gracias a su sentido del olfato. Lo mismo con Peter, cuyos poderes de lobo habían comenzado a desarrollarse más al alcanzar la pubertad. Así que sólo quedaba un sitio dónde buscar un libro: la recámara de Laura.

A Laura realmente nunca le gustaron los libros, al menos en aquel entonces, pero él sabía que ella tenía uno oculto en algún lugar. Recordaba aquel día en Nueva York, cuando la arrastró a una librería de segunda mano para conseguir suficientes libros que leer en la semana —estaba esperando comprar mínimo cuatro, pero seis hubieran sido mejor, por si acaso—. Habían estado caminando por la tienda al menos diez minutos cuando ella rompió en llanto. Cuando él dio media vuelta para preguntarle qué ocurría, la vio parada ahí, sollozando, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y sujetando con la otra una vieja copia de _El Hobbit_. Volvieron a su departamento sin decir una sola palabra. Esa misma noche, Laura le contó cómo su madre había estado intentando que leyera más desde que era una niña pequeña, pero a ella nunca le había gustado leer. Se quejaba por días cada vez que tenía que leer algo para la escuela, una vez incluso había intentado hacer que Derek escribiera un ensayo que le correspondía hacer a ella. Pero Talia no había perdido la esperanza y, cada año, le daba un libro por su cumpleaños. El primero había sido _El Hobbit_ , en el cumpleaños número ocho de Laura. Al día siguiente, Derek volvió a la librería y compró el libro para ella. Esperó hasta su cumpleaños para dárselo. Después de eso, ella leyó cada uno de los libros escritos por Tolkien.

Hace unas semanas, Laura había cumplido ocho años y, justo como le había contado, entre sus regalos había una copia de _El Hobbit_. La Laura de esta época no se impresionó: apenas vio el libro antes de demandar que su _Barbie_ fuera rescatada de su caja de plástico para jugar con ella. Laura no notaría si el libro desaparecía, Derek sólo necesitaba tomarlo.

La oportunidad arribó un miércoles. Era temprano por la tarde, Laura y Peter aún estaban en la escuela y su papá se encontraba fuera. Su mamá lo había dejado solo en su habitación para ir a trabajar en un caso que debía ser muy importante, porque esa era la primera vez que lo dejaban jugando solo. Ella estaba a pocas puertas de distancia en su oficina, lo que significaba que tendría que ser extra cuidadoso para no hacer ningún ruido, porque esta sería probablemente su única oportunidad.

Gateó hasta la habitación de Laura, pensando que así haría menos ruido. Una vez dentro, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. No había ningún libro en la mesita de noche, _no me sorprende,_ nada en el suelo, _porque eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil,_ pero cuando vio más arriba, lo descubrió. Estaba en la repisa superior sobre su escritorio.

Lo primero que hizo fue trepar la silla del escritorio, pero, para cuando consiguióllegar hasta arriba, la cosa había rodado lejos de la mesa. Intentó mover su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante, haciendo que la silla rodara aún más lejos, antes de rendirse y bajarse. Rodó la silla hasta el escritorio y volvió a subirse, esta vez asegurándose de empujarla contra el mueble. Después de eso, se paró sobre la superficie del escritorio, pero aún no fue suficiente. Tomó todo lo que pudo encontrar en la repisa de abajo —en su mayoría, diccionarios, enciclopedias y libros para colorear— y los apiló junto a las repisas. No era demasiado estable, pero parándose en las puntas de los dedos por fin consiguió tomar el libro.

Bajar fue más fácil y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba en el suelo con el libro abierto en su regazo. " _En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un Hobbit_ " y, por pocos minutos, Derek estuvo contento… hasta que Laura llegó y empezó a gritar.

—¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! ¡Devuélveme eso, es mío! —y, de esa forma, su precioso botín se esfumó.

* * *

Algunos meses después, Derek deseó estar de vuelta en casa con un aburrido oso de peluche. Pero no, ahora Derek estaba en el infierno… también conocido como preescolar. Ahí, había niños, pequeños, reales, en todas partes. Algunos estaban llorando, otros, gritando y, los pocos que estaban callados estaban comiendo papel y utensilios para manualidades. La señorita Bonny parecía amable, pero estaba completamente fuera de su zona de confort. A leguas se notaba que ese era su primer día de trabajo. Estaba intentando calmar a los niños llorando mientras intentaba vigilar también a los que se comían las manualidades.

_Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, al menos hare algo útil._

Derek recogió los materiales, poniéndolos uno a uno en la gaveta de donde habían salido, antes de tomar al niño que ahora tenía pegamento y diamantina en la cara y llevarlo con la señorita Bonny. Ella se lo agradeció profusamente y llevó al niño a lavarse cuando otra mujer llegó para ayudar.

Menos de una hora después, la señorita Bonny hizo que todos se sentaran en un medio circulo a su alrededor.

—¡Hola a todos! Sé que hoy es un día aterrador para ustedes, pero les prometo que todo va a estar bien.

_Eres la única que está asustada._

»—Ahora, todos nos vamos a presentar frente a la clase. Cuando diga su nombre, quiero que se pongan de pie, nos digan su nombre completo, una cosa que les gusta y otra que no les gusta. Por ejemplo: mi nombre es Bonny Staford, me gustan los libros y no me gusta cuando la gente es grosera.

_Oh, Dios, puedo escuchar la mentira con mis oídos de bebé…_

Uno por uno, los niños dijeron sus nombres —excepto por los que no podían recordar su apellido— y hablaron sobre varios tipos de comida, juguetes y personas que les gustaban y que no.

—Derek, es tu turno.

_Bueno, no me cuesta nada._

—Mi nombre es Dew… DeRek Hale — _jodidas erres_ —. Me gustan… los lobos — _supongo, ¿por qué no?_ — y no me gusta… el fuego.

El silencio que siguió probablemente fue causado por el hecho de que la mitad de esos niños no sabían qué eran los lobos o porqué el fuego podía ser aterrador, pero la señorita Bonny estaba anonadada también: se acababa de dar cuenta de que uno de sus estudiantes era diferente.

—Tienes razón, Derek, el fuego es muy peligroso.

Derek la contempló con una mirada que posiblemente era muy adulta para un niño de tres años.

—Lo sé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—

Derek tenía un plan, uno nuevo; mejor que entrar a la recámara de Laura. Y hoy era el día. Por primera vez en tres semanas, los niños —bueno, los otros niños— estuvieron callados durante la hora de juego. La señorita Bonny estaba en su escritorio, viéndolos. Se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Hey, Derek, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó cuando lo notó. No estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero necesitaba intentarlo, por su salud mental. Debió lucir apenado, porque ella se levantó y se arrodilló frente a él antes de preguntarle—: Derek, ¿qué ocurre? —con suavidad.

—¿Puede… puede enseñarme a leer, por favor?

* * *

Una vez a la semana, el año entero de preescolar, la señorita Bonny y Derek usaron la hora de juego para practicar la lectura. Derek tuvo que fingir al principio, pero después de un año ya podía "leer" perfectamente. Alardeó delante de su familia sobre sus lecciones de lectura especiales. Su madre le dio algunos libros —aún con muchos dibujos, pero era un progreso—. Su papá estaba tan orgulloso que presumía delante de cada adulto que se encontraba y Peter lo dejaba leer sus libros mientras hacía la tarea, pronto, esa se convirtió en la hora del día favorita de Derek. Se acostaba sobre su estomago en la cama de Peter, con un libro abierto delante de él, sus pequeñas piernas moviéndose de arriba abajo cuando leía una escena emocionante.

Los años pasaron volando después de eso. Se acostumbró a ser un niño, sintiéndose feliz. Recordaba de donde venia, lo que ocurrió en su vida pasada, pero pensaba en eso menos y menos cada día. Se habituó tanto a ésta vida: en verdad se sorprendió mucho cuando su madre y padre le dijeron que sería un hermano mayor. Tenia casi seis años. Cora venia en camino… lo que significaba que, pocos meses después de Cora, Stiles nacería.

Derek había intentado no pensar en él desde que el cambio había ocurrido. Apenas habían comenzado a salir. De hecho, Derek nunca había pensado en Stiles de esa forma hasta que fue él quien lo invitó a una cita pocos días antes de cumplir los dieciocho años. Al principio, iba a decir que no, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna justificación. Eran buenos amigos en aquel entonces, Stiles era mayor de edad e incluso Derek podía notar que era atractivo.

Fueron a ver una película primero. Derek la eligió, pero se aseguro de que fuera algo del gusto de Stiles, algo con superhéroes cuyo nombre ya no podía recordar. Los primeros minutos fueron bochornosos, pero Stiles comenzó a hablar, susurrando datos sobre los personajes y, por algún motivo, Derek pensó que eso era encantador. No se besaron esa noche. Derek quería, pero, por algún motivo, se asustó. Si Stiles no hubiera llamado el día siguiente para invitarlo a cenar, probablemente se habría acobardado y renunciado a todo aquello. Pero fue a cenar con Stiles. Hablaron por horas y, en esa ocasión, Derek le dio un beso de buenas noches. En el momento en el que Derek fue enviado de regreso en el tiempo, habían ido a cuatro citas y se habían besado tres veces. Derek había estado esperando que su siguiente cita, televisión y pizza en su loft, fuera la perfecta ocasión para una sesión de besos franceses. Obviamente, eso no pasaría… en al menos dieciocho años.

* * *

Cora era ruidosa. Derek comenzó a lamentar llorar y gritar cuando era bebé; era una tortura. Era una tarde de domingo y ella había estado llorando a todo pulmón durante horas. Sólo quedaba algo que Derek podía hacer.

—¡Vamos, tío Peter! ¡Por favor! ¡Podemos ir a ver una película! ¡O al centro comercial! ¡Por favor! —sí, rogarle a su tío de dieciséis años era la única opción. Tenían que marcharse antes de que Derek decidiera que marchar al bosque solo no era tan mala idea.

—¡Pero no quiero salir! ¡Sólo ve a molestar a alguien más!

Derek estaba a punto de intentarlo de nuevo, pero Talia entró a la habitación de Peter y lo interrumpió.

—De hecho, Peter, nos faltan algunos alimentos, ¿te importaría ir a la tienda? Te haré una lista.

_Aleluya, gracias, mamá._

* * *

En el trayecto a la tienda, Derek se percato de que Peter estaba muy callado. Usualmente, Derek le preguntaría sobre la escuela o hablarían sobre los libros que estaban leyendo. Pero los últimos días, Peter había estado silencioso. Sólo hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo y pasaba un montón de tiempo fuera de casa o encerrado en su habitación.

_Supongo que ya empezó._

—Sé sobre tu novia — _delicadeza, Derek, ¿ahora cómo voy a explicarle eso? Carajo._

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Peter mantuvo la mirada en el camino, sus manos aferrando el volante tan fuerte que probablemente podría romperlo.

—Mentiroso —era raro ver a Peter así. Incluso antes del incendio, siempre estaba bajo control, pero en ese momento, Derek no tuvo que escuchar el latido de su corazón para saber que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Qué te importa de todas formas? —preguntó Peter, deteniendo el auto y girando para ver a Derek, sentado en el asiento trasero.

—Deberías dejarla. Ella no va a dejarlo a él y lo sabes.

—Tú no sabes NADA. Ella me ama, va a dejarlo. ¡Dijo que lo haría! —ahí estaba de nuevo, la mentira deliberada. Aunque en esa ocasión, Derek no estuvo seguro de a quién Peter estaba intentando convencer, si a él o a sí mismo.

—No, Peter, no lo hará. No va a dejar a su prometido por un chico de dieciséis años; terminaría en la cárcel.

Peter observó a Derek, intentando entender cómo. ¿Cómo se enteró Derek? ¿Cómo podía sonar tan seguro? ¿Cómo se volvió tan maduro? Tenía seis años, ni siquiera debería entender nada de eso.

—¿Cómo...? ¿…Tú? ¡No entiendo! No deberías… mierda.

_Tal vez fui demasiado lejos. Ahora sabrá que algo pasa…_

* * *

Las cosas siguieron tensas durante los cinco primeros minutos en la tienda, pero Derek volvió a ser un niño de seis años y Peter posiblemente pensó que había sido un demente al pensar que su sobrino se había portado raro de alguna forma. Casi habían conseguido todo cuando Derek corrió repentinamente al pasillo de bebés. Peter lo llamó, pero su sobrino lo ignoró. Peter fue tras él y lo encontró viendo el interior de un bambineto, con una pareja de pie a su lado.

—¡Mira, tío Peter! —Susurró Derek—. ¡Es un bebé!

—Sé cómo luce un bebé, Derek, dejamos uno llorando a gritos en casa, ¿recuerdas? —Claramente, al hombre no le gustó el comentario de Peter, a quien miró fijamente; hasta ese momento Peter se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba uniforme—. Perdone si mi sobrino lo está molestando, señor…

—Stilinski. Y no es ninguna molestia. Este jovencito fue bastante educado —. El "a diferencia de ti" quedó implícito, pero Peter captó el mensaje.

Mientras Peter trataba —y fallaba— de suavizar las cosas con el oficial, Derek continuó admirando al bebé que un día pediría ser llamado Stiles. Y quien algún día, ojalá, sería su novio.

_Tengo dieciocho años para hacer un plan, ¿cómo podría fallar?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—

Algunas semanas después del encuentro en el supermercado, Derek se dio cuenta de que conocer a Stiles tan pronto no había sido bueno después de todo; ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él. No en el bebé, obviamente, sino en el adolescente que lo había fastidiado durante dos años. Pensaba en esas cuatro citas y tres besos, deseando cumplir veinticuatro años más rápido. Intentó mantenerse ocupado lo mejor que pudo. Dio su mejor esfuerzo en la escuela y, con los conocimientos que ya tenía, su profesora decidió que podía saltarse algunos cursos y empezar el tercer grado el próximo año. No había sido su intención delatarse, pero en verdad no podía soportar hacer pinturas con los dedos. En casa, ocupaba su tiempo leyendo o haciendo la versión infantil de "ejercitarse", corriendo por todos lados, que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuchó a alguien llorando en el bosque.

No podía escucharlo con claridad ya que su oído de lobo no era tan bueno aún, pero ahí estaba. Caminó, concentrándose en el sonido para asegurarse de que iba en la dirección correcta. No muy lejos del borde, pero sí lo suficiente para no ser escuchado desde la casa, encontró a Peter sentado en el suelo, con ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro y el cuerpo sacudiéndose con cada sollozo. Derek caminó lentamente hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para colocar su pequeña mano en el hombro de su tío.

No preguntó nada, de todas formas, Peter estaba llorando mucho para responder. Sólo se quedó ahí, intentando consolar y dar espacio al mismo tiempo. Eventualmente los sollozos se detuvieron, aunque las lagrimas continuaron.

—Se río de mí —susurró Peter—. Creí… creí que si rompía con ella, ella… pero se río de mí —el adolescente comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

 _Así que me escuchó,_ pensó Derek. _Cambié algo._

En la vida pasada de Derek, nadie se percato hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sarah, la chica de veintiún años con la que Peter había estado saliendo, lo usó hasta algunos meses antes de que Peter cumpliera diecisiete años. Le dijo que lo amaba y tuvo sexo con él, mientras permanecía con su prometido, Larry Tate. Derek nunca supo la verdadera historia realmente, sólo que ella había abandonado a Peter tras descubrir que estaba embarazada y se casó con Larry pocas semanas después. Ahora Malia nunca nacería y Derek no podía dejar sentir culpa por eso, pero, ¿qué clase de vida había tenido? Una chica atrapada en el cuerpo de un coyote; incapaz de aprender cómo ser humana de nuevo, pero sí lo suficiente para ser un coyote de nuevo. La última vez que Derek la había visto, ella seguía combatiendo sus instintos, incluso después de pasar un año siendo humana.

Pero esta vez Peter terminó con Sarah, probablemente creyendo que ella le rogaría con lágrimas que no la dejara. Que ella dejaría a Tate y que serian felices para siempre. Pero ella no lo hizo.

—Dijo que no abandonaría a su prometido por alguien menor de edad… —Derek rodeó el cuello de Peter con los brazos y lo abrazó de la misma forma que hace cuatro años. Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba mucho mejor sin ella cuando alguien apareció tras ellos.

* * *

Talia se percató de que Derek no estaba frente a la casa cinco minutos después de que él se marchara. Siguió su aroma y lo encontró con Peter, que estaba hablando de una chica que lo había abandonado. La Alfa no era tonta, ella sabía que Peter había estado viendo a alguien, pero pensó que se trataba de una relación normal entre adolescentes. Cuando escuchó la frase "menor de edad" se le heló la sangre. Permitió que alguien hiriera a su Beta, a su hermano menor. Él era su responsabilidad desde que sus padres habían sido asesinados por cazadores y le había fallado. Deseó arrancarle la cabeza a esa perra.

Talia caminó hacia Peter y Derek, sin decir palabra, se arrodilló junto a ellos y los abrazó. Peter estuvo tenso unos segundos antes de relajarse contra ella.

—No sé de quién se trata, hermanito, pero va a desear jamás haber nacido. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Ser una abogada fue posiblemente lo único que detuvo al Alfa Hale de cometer homicidio ese día. En vez de eso, llevó a Peter y Derek a la estación de policía. Mientras Peter y Talia hablaban con el Sheriff, a Derek lo dejaron con el "amable oficial", quien resultó ser el oficial Stilinski con aspecto agotado.

—Así que, jovencito, ¿qué quieres hacer? Puedo encontrar algo de papel y crayolas para que le hagas un bonito dibujo a tu mamá, ¿qué dices? —preguntó John.

Nadie le dijo a Derek lo vergonzosos que sería hablar con tu —ojalá— futuro suegro cuando tú y tu futuro novio eran demasiado pequeños para tener una relación. Pero supuso que la mayoría de la gente no podía darse ese "lujo".

—No, gracias, voy a ir en tercer grado el próximo año, ¿sabe? Ya no soy un bebé —dijo Derek, intentando sonar inteligente para probar su punto; entonces, se dio cuenta de que intentar sonar mayor de lo que realmente era no era lo mejor ya que la brecha de seis años entre él y Stiles ya era bastante grande por su cuenta.

—Okay, entonces qué tal esto: ¿alguna vez has visto una celda real? —dijo el oficial, seguro de que el niño de seis años lo admiraría por mostrarle algo genial.

_De hecho, sí he visto una…_

* * *

A Peter le tomó meses volver a la normalidad. Las semanas que siguieron a su rompimiento fueron duras para él, especialmente porque tuvo que testificar varias veces antes de que Sarah fuera enviada a prisión por un año. Después de eso, Peter estuvo taciturno por unos meses hasta que poco a poco comenzó a revivir. Ahora era un estudiante de último año en la Preparatoria Beacon Hills y había comenzado a salir con una agradable chica castaña con la que compartía algunas clases.

Derek prosperó en el tercer grado; su maestro estaba impresionado y habló con la primaria para que lo examinaran y supieran qué curso sería mejor para él después. Al final, Derek les dijo que no quería saltarse más cursos. Sabía que podía, pero la escuela no era tan divertida cuando incluso sus compañeros lo trataban como a un niño. Y tal vez no quería estar tan alejado de los amigos que tuvo en su vida previa; después de todo, solía pensar que la preparatoria había sido la mejor época de su vida… antes de Kate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Aullido**

**—**

Las cosas estaban cambiando y Derek lo sabía, pero no era realmente su vida la que estaba sufriendo cambios, al menos por un tiempo. Tenía ocho años y, hasta donde recordaba, las cosas no eran tan distintas de como las había vivido la primera vez. Peter, sin embargo, estaba bastante cambiado. En su vida previa, el tío de Derek apenas se había graduado de la preparatoria, probablemente gracias a la depresión provocada por la traición de Sarah, y había acudido al colegio local sólo para abandonarlo pocos meses después. Ésta vez, Peter se había graduado con honores y, en pocas semanas, empezaría su primer año en Berkeley. No sólo eso, sino que seguía saliendo con su amor de escuela, Winifred, quien también atendería Berkeley. Pero nada de eso había tenido influencia directa en la vida de Derek. Hasta ese día.

Peter estaba leyendo bajo un árbol en el borde del bosque y a Derek le habían permitido jugar afuera siempre y cuando se quedara en el rango auditivo de su tío. No era común que le permitieran adentrarse solo en el bosque, apenas podía recordar haberlo hecho en su vida previa, así que Derek corrió y saltó como solía hacerlo con Boyd, Erica y Isaac.  Estaba tan absorto en los recuerdos de su manada, que no se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había ido. Cuando por fin se detuvo, no estaba para nada cerca de Peter o la casa. Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando algo explotó contra el árbol a su lado, cegándolo con destellos de luz.

Intentó cubrirse los ojos, pero fue demasiado tarde, no podía ver nada aparte de sombras, sus orejas estaban zumbando por el estallido y podía oler a dos desconocidos rodeándolo. No había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba atrapado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, uno de los extraños sujetó su brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás hasta que su espalda impactó contra un árbol. Su visión comenzó a funcionar a tiempo para ver al otro hombre caminando hacia él con una cadena. Pocos segundos después, estaba apresado contra el árbol.

 _Esto nunca pasó, lo recordaría de ser así_. Y, en ese momento, recordó porqué nunca había ido al bosque siendo un niño, especialmente estando solo: por Peter. Su tío solía contarle historias de terror sobre el bosque y los cazadores. Le dijo que los cazadores cortaban hombres lobo a la mitad —lo que, de hecho, era verdad—, pero también que los cazadores comían hombres lobo para desayunar y que los más jóvenes sabían mejor. Después de escuchar eso, el joven Derek había estado lo suficientemente aterrado como para acercarse al bosque solo, al menos hasta que creció lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que Peter sólo estaba siendo un imbécil.

Cuando Derek por fin salió de su paseo por la carretera de los recuerdos, escuchó a los desconocidos, posiblemente cazadores, susurrando entre ellos. Uno de ellos lucía más joven, posibles veinte años, mientras que el otro era lo bastante viejo como para ser el abuelo de alguien.

—¡Sólo es un niño! ¡No podemos matarlo! —dijo el más joven.

—¡Es una bestia! Como el resto de su especie; si no lo matamos ahora, ¿a cuántas personas matará en algunos años? ¿Quieres la sangre de esa gente en tus manos?

 _Esto no suena bien._ La pelea entre los cazadores continuó y Derek comenzó a ponerse más y más ansioso con cada minuto que pasaba… hasta que escuchó algo. Un aullido. _Peter._ Sonaba bastante lejano como para poder ubicarlos por medio del olfato, pero Derek conocía una manera de encaminarlo. Antes de que los cazadores pudieran reaccionar, el pequeño lobo se concentró en la mínima cantidad de poder lobuno que poseía y trató lo mejor que pudo de recordar qué se sentía ser un cambiante de forma maduro antes de aullar también. Al principio, creyó que había sido algo muy débil pero, por primera vez desde que había regresado en el tiempo, sintió su rostro transformado. Sus garras y colmillos estaban extendidos y podía ver un poco mejor, lo que significaba que sus ojos estaban destellando.

El joven cazador parecía aterrado mientras su compañero se acercaba a Derek a toda velocidad para golpearlo en el pecho con la culata de su rifle. En el momento en el que el lobo recuperó el aliento, Peter apareció de la nada, con garras, colmillos y brillantes ojos amarillos. El anciano lo apuntó con el rifle pero, una milésima de segundo antes de que disparara, Peter sujetó el barril y lo apuntó hacia el otro cazador. El disparo destruyó la garganta del muchacho, matándolo casi de manera instantánea. El hombre del rifle se congeló, contemplando el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero. Peter, que aún estaba sujetando el barril del arma, gruñó antes de saltar sobre él. Un segundo disparo sonó cuando cayeron al suelo y fue seguido por los sonidos animales hechos por Peter mientras desgarraba la cara y el cuello del cazador violenta y repetidamente.

Derek sabía de lo que Peter era capaz, ya lo había visto antes, pero se suponía que éste sería un Peter diferente. Éste Peter no debía tener esos brillantes ojos azules que ahora estaban enfocados en él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**—**

Las cosas estaban tensas en la casa Hale. El ataque a Derek había ocurrido hace tres días y, por primera vez en ocho años, se sentía como si estuviera de regreso en su vieja vida. Peter no tenía permitido dejar la casa, pero eso no era un problema, ya que se negaba incluso a salir de su habitación. Tampoco había dicho una sola palabra y Derek temía que fuera a convertirse en el viejo —bueno, previo— Peter.

Los niños Hale no tenían permiso de salir de la casa solos y sólo podían ir a lugares públicos acompañados por Talia o su esposo. El bosque ahora estaba prohibido. Laura había lloriqueado durante horas cuando se había enterado; ahora era una adolescente y, quedarse en casa durante el verano era “aburrido”, según dijo. Cora había llorado porque significaba que no podría ir a la fiesta de pijamas de una de sus amigas. Derek sólo había asentido con la cabeza.

Lo peor era que no tenían noticia de los otros cazadores. Talia les había enviado un mensaje a aquellos con los que tenían contacto para pedirles una explicación. No tenían una tregua como tal, pero éstos cazadores habían estado ahí durante años e, incluso después de algunos malentendidos, se habían dejado en paz mutuamente. Ahora, Talia quería saber por qué dos cazadores armados se habían acercado tanto a su casa y, más importante aún, por qué atacaron a su hijo de ocho años.

Estaban cenando cuando Talia repentinamente se puso de pie y miró por la ventana.

—¿Cazadores? —preguntó Derek. Ella no le respondió.

—Llévate a los niños arriba, ve por Peter y quédense en la habitación segura —le ordenó a su marido—. No parece que vengan armados, pero puede ser una trampa.

 _¿Así que es cosa de Hales caer en trampas voluntariamente? Es bueno saber._ Todos se pusieron de pie, Laura y Cora encaminadas a salir de la habitación.

—Debería quedarme contigo, ¡fue a mí a quien atacaron! —toda su familia se congeló y giraron para mirarlo. _Cierto, tengo ocho años._

—Derek, ve con tu padre.

—Pero, mamá…

—¡AHORA, Derek! —estalló, sus ojos resplandeciendo de color rojo. Derek estaba a punto de protestar, pero ella se le adelantó, mirando por encima de él hacia su esposo, diciendo—: Damien —con voz autoritaria y, antes de que Derek pudiera abrir la boca, su padre lo levantó y lo cargó en su hombro.

—

La habitación segura era, básicamente, un cuarto de pánico en medio de la casa, sin ventanas, de paredes gruesas y con una puerta que posiblemente podría soportar una explosión. El único problema de esa habitación era que Derek no podía escuchar nada de lo que ocurría afuera. Su padre y Peter tal vez podían, pero lo único que Derek escuchaba era el latido del corazón de sus hermanas. Ellas estaban sentadas a ambos lados de su padre, ocultando los rostros en su pecho mientras Peter permanecía en una esquina, silencioso.

Derek caminó un rato en círculos hasta que Damien le dijo que parara. Se sentó junto a Peter, pero se mantuvo inquieto. Su madre se encontraba en una situación peligrosa que no había ocurrido antes. _¿Y si muere más joven que antes? ¿Y si todos morían? Sería su culpa…_

—Ella va a estar bien, ¿sabes? —Susurró Peter—. Ella es un Alfa y ellos sólo son tres pequeños huma…

—¡Son cazadores! —Espetó Derek—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que menospreciar a los humanos?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuándo he menospreciado a los humanos?

 _Mierda._ Derek decidió dejar de hablar, ya que claramente estaba perdiendo el control, pero Peter tenía una idea diferente.

»—Eres raro, ¿sabías? —empezó—. Desde que naciste me di cuenta de que había algo mal contigo.

Derek se negó a responder y mantuvo la mirada fija en el muro frente a ellos.

»—Eras tan callado… y siempre me observabas con esa mirada… como si supieras algo, como si me odiaras —Peter no dijo nada por unos segundos antes de continuar—. Y, entonces, de la nada, te disculpaste. Digo, tenías ¿qué? ¿Dos años? Y me abrazaste y dijiste que lo lamentabas como si… no sé, como si lo hubieras estado haciendo a propósito y te hubieras percatado de tu error. Ahora, dime, ¿qué clase de niño de dos años se disculpa por algo que ha estado haciendo desde su nacimiento?

—Yo… no lo recuerdo — _y realmente espero que no pueda escuchar el latido de mi corazón con los de Laura y Cora sonando tan fuerte._ Peter ignoró su afirmación y continuó su monologo. También tenía la mirada fija en el muro y lucia como si estuviera expresando algo que había tenido en la cabeza por mucho tiempo.

—Y luego aquello con Sarah… no había manera de que lo supieras, lo pensé durante semanas. No pudiste averiguarlo, nadie hubiera podido.

_Sí, arruiné un poco las cosas con eso…_

»—Las cosas que dijiste… ningún niño de seis años podría haberme dado consejos sobre relaciones sentimentales, Derek. No es normal —por un segundo, Derek pensó que debía decirle la verdad a Peter, pero cuando giró el rostro para encararlo, enfocó a su padre y sus hermanas. Ninguno de ellos parecía prestarles atención, pero Derek sabía que su padre probablemente podía escuchar todo lo que decían. Peter siguió la mirada de Derek.

»—Tus padres también lo notaron, ¿sabes? Esa mirada que tienes a veces o la forma en la que hablas, como si fueras mayor de lo que deberías. No dicen nada al respecto porque temen que sea verdad: que, de alguna manera, por alguna razón, no seas… su hijo —Derek miró a su tío a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que si intentaba negarlo, Peter sabría que mentía. No había manera de salir de ésta: Peter sabía. Ahora sólo debía decidir si decirles la verdad a todos… o esperar y hablar con Peter a solas.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse, Talia abrió la puerta. Lucía cansada, pero aliviada.

—Todo está bien ahora. Vamos abajo a hablar.

—

Resultó que los cazadores que los habían visitado esa noche habían ido a disculparse. Los dos hombres que lo habían atacado eran “novatos” que habían salido a cazar sin la aprobación de su superior. Derek no estaba al tanto de que los cazadores reclutaban a personas tan viejas pero, de todos modos, no eran los Argent. Sólo eran un montón de sujetos que se habían enterado de la verdad sobre lo sobrenatural y no habían podido dejar el asunto en paz. Talia lo había hablado a profundidad con su líder y ahora estaban negociando una tregua real, algo que definitivamente no había pasado en la vida previa de Derek. No estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o malo, pero, por la manera en que Peter lo miraba, claramente tenía cosas más serías de qué preocuparse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Compartiendo la carga**

**—**

Había tomado dos días convencer a Talia de dejar salir a Derek y Peter sin la supervisión de un adulto. Dos días de Peter dándole miradas extrañas a Derek cuando nadie más lo estaba viendo. Talia finalmente aceptó dejarlos ir a ver una película bajo la promesa de permanecer juntos y lejos de problemas. En vez de eso, fueron al parque y se sentaron en una banca solitaria.

—Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a los demás —dijo después de un vergonzoso silencio.

—Derek, sea lo que sea, creo que deberían saberlo. Pienso que…

—Prométemelo o no te diré — la voz de Derek comenzaba a sonar más y más como había sido antes. O quizá Derek era quien estaba volviéndose más como era antes.

—¡Está bien! ¡Prometo que no le diré a nadie! ¿Pero ahora podrías contarme, por favor? El suspenso está matándome —Peter intentó sonar sarcástico, pero su impaciencia era muy obvia.

—Yo, uhm… ¿técnicamente vengo del futuro? —Derek se había estado estresando por esa conversación durante dos días y aun así no había pensado cómo decirle la verdad a su tío—. Digo, no exactamente… ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es el futuro o alguna clase de universo alterno. Tal vez ambos, supongo…

—¿Cuándo… desde cuándo tú… no eres tú? —el rostro de Peter no tenía precio; si Derek no hubiera estado tan asustado de las consecuencias, se hubiera burlado de él… y probablemente le hubiera tomado fotografías.

—¡Aún soy yo! Soy Derek. Sólo estoy… re-viviendo mi vida desde el principio con los recuerdos de mi existencia previa — _sí, esa es la mejor forma de explicarlo—._ Estaba hablando con una bruja y, por algún motivo, me lanzó un hechizo y ¡puff!, desperté en mi cuna veinticuatro años en el pasado.

Peter guardó silencio durante un rato; sólo mantuvo la mirada fija en la nada mientras procesaba lo que le acababan de decir. Entonces, miró a Derek y abrió la boca, pero pasaron un par de segundos antes de que pudiera decidir qué pregunta hacer primero.

—¿Entonces no tienes ocho años, sino veinticuatro?

—Ahora tengo unos treinta y dos, de hecho… — _Dios, soy tan viejo._

—¿Y conoces el futuro? ¿Sabes qué nos va a pasar durante los próximos años?

—Lo sé, bueno, más o menos… ese es el problema. Cambié algunas cosas y ahora han empezado a ocurrir cosas que no pasaron antes. Los cazadores en el bosque, ¡eso no sucedió la primera vez! ¡No tenía idea de que iban a aparecer!

—¿Así que por eso estabas tan asustado? ¿Por qué no sabías que eso iba a pasar?

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues bien por ti! ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es cambiar el pasado? ¡Puedes crear una jodida paradoja de tiempo y matarnos a todos!

_Oh, ah, ah, Peter, puedo oír tus celos desde aquí._

—¿No oíste lo que acabo de decir? ¡Ya cambié cosas! Ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Además, no sabes lo que pasa en el futuro. Créeme, ¡querrías que lo cambiara si lo supieras!

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estamos en peligro?

—No si puedo evitarlo —después de eso, Derek decidió que Peter sabía suficiente. Su tío siguió haciendo preguntas todo el camino de vuelta a casa, pero no había manera de que Derek le hablara del incendio… o de lo que ocurriría seis años después.

—

Pocas semanas después, Talia firmó una tregua con los cazadores locales. Era simple: los cazadores prometieron no lastimar hombres lobo inocentes y, si creían que un lobo estaba matando personas, lo consultarían primero con Talia antes de realizar cualquier acción. A cambio de eso, Talia prometió no transformar humanos y asegurarse de que su manada se mantuviera pacífica. Ambos lados también prometieron mantenerse informados de actividad sospechosa en el sector. Derek aún se sentía incómodo al respecto; no podía recordar qué había pasado con esos cazadores en específico, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro: cuando los Argent vivían ahí, eran los únicos cazadores en Beacon Hills.

—

Cuando llegó el día de la siguiente luna llena, Derek comenzó a sentir a su lobo agitándose. Al principio, creyó que era algo normal, ya que apenas recordaba cómo se sentía ser tan joven y tal vez sus poderes sólo estaban comenzando a madurar, pero, para el momento en el que el sol comenzó a bajar, perdió el control de sus sentidos. La música que Laura estaba escuchando en volumen bajo sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudir las paredes, su sentido del olfato se reusaba a oler nada que no fuera el conejo a poca distancia de la casa, en el bosque. Se sentía como si pudiera transformarse en cualquier momento y salir corriendo para devorar a la pequeña cosa peluda.

Eso definitivamente NO era normal y fue ahí cuando lo recordó: la noche en el bosque, cuando había aullado para llamar a Peter… se había transformado. En su vida previa, Derek había tenido doce años la primera vez que se había transformado. El primer cambio era lo que indicaba la madurez de un hombre lobo de nacimiento. Ahora sabía que, después de esa noche, sus sentidos y fuerza se volverían mejores cada día hasta volver a ser un cambiante de forma completamente adulto.

Había cambiado una cosa más de la línea temporal, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias. Por ahora, tenía que ir con su Alfa, porque las primeras lunas llenas siempre eran las peores… aun teniendo un ancla, ningún hombre lobo lograba mantener el control en su primera luna llena.

Talia no estaba feliz al respecto. No quería que su bebé creciera tan rápido, pero no tenía otra opción. Laura estaba empezando a ganar control, pero aún necesitaba la presencia de Talia, así que el Alfa tomó a Laura, Peter y Derek y se quedaron en la habitación segura toda la noche.

Derek tuvo que ser encadenado al muro y, pronto, Laura lo siguió. La visión de su hermano menor enloquecido de rabia descuartizó el poco control que había ganado y Talia lo entendió. Ella podía sentir su lobo gritando en su interior, podía sentir el dolor y la rabia de su cachorro… no tenía idea de qué le había pasado a Derek, pero sabía que él no pensaba decírselo… y, de cierta forma, quizá eso sería lo mejor. Si se enteraba de quién le había provocado tanto dolor, no habría cadena lo suficientemente fuerte para prevenir que les desgarrara la garganta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**El ancla del lobo**

**—**

El sol ya estaba demasiado alto en el cielo cuando Derek despertó. Abrió los ojos un instante, pero la luz era demasiado brillante; se sentía como si hubiera sido arrollado por un camión varias veces y su dolor de cabeza era, por mucho, el peor que había experimentado hasta entonces. Intentó quedarse quieto, pero eso sólo hizo las cosas peor: no podía relajar los músculos y el dolor se intensificó hasta volverse insoportable. Empezó con un pequeño gimoteo pero para el momento en que Talia entró a la habitación estaba gritando de dolor. Sintió su mano en el cuello y el dolor comenzó a evaporarse. Cuando consiguió dejar de gritar, la escuchó murmurando palabras tranquilizantes en su oído. Pocos minutos después, se encontró sumergido de vuelta en un sueño sin descanso.

—

La segunda vez que despertó, fue por una voz que no había escuchado desde que había vuelto en el tiempo. Deaton y su mamá estaban de pie justo al lado de su cama, lo que confirmó que algo estaba definitivamente mal con él.

—…será lo mejor. No sé por qué ocurrió, o cómo, pero no hay forma de que aprenda a controlar semejante poder a ésta edad —el veterinario sonó inseguro pero curioso, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo y quisiera saber todo al respecto.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay algo que podamos hacer? —Talia lucía exhausta. Estaba oscuro afuera, pero Derek no estaba seguro de qué día era.

_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?_

—Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar, mientras tanto: no lo pierdas de vista.

—Mamá —la voz de Derek era débil y su garganta se sentía tan seca que hablar era doloroso. Su madre se sentó en la cama y tomó su mano.

—Derek, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?

Estaba a punto de decir que se sentía mejor pero, en vez de eso, sintió emerger sus garras y colmillos. No tuvo tiempo de advertir a su Alfa antes de cambiar completamente y perder el control.

—

Las pocas semanas siguientes a su primera luna llena fueron más de lo mismo. Tenía algunos minutos de lucidez, varias horas de sueño sin descanso y, durante el tiempo restante, su lobo estaba fuera de control. Estaba encadenado a su cama, con Talia jamás alejándose de su lado. Ella lo alimentaba, duchaba y abrazaba cada vez que estaba lo suficientemente lucido para no intentar matarla. Había intentado forzarlo a cambiar de vuelta cuando perdía el control pero ni siquiera su influencia como Alfa bastaba.

Peter se marchó a la universidad, pero siguió llamando todos los días para mantenerse informado. Algunas veces, Talia lo ponía en altavoz y le hablaba a Derek de Winifred, sus clases o las fraternidades a las que pensaba postularse. La idea de Peter en una fraternidad hizo reír a Derek por primera vez desde aquella primer luna llena.

Finalmente, después de casi dos meses, comenzó a sentirse mejor. Aún había periodos de tiempo en los que le costaba trabajo mantener el control, pero dormía mejor y tenía lapsus de “normalidad”. Incluso comenzó con sus estudios desde casa. Obviamente, no podía ir a la escuela, pero su padre estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para enseñarle. Aun así, la siguiente luna llena fue un infierno, pero se las arregló para despertar sin transformarse la mañana siguiente.

Su tío Jared decidió volver a vivir con ellos. Eso no fue nada nuevo, también había vuelto por la misma época en la vida previa de Derek, pero ésta vez su llegada era más que bienvenida. Talia necesitaba a su manada y, con Peter lejos, Jared había tenido que volver para ayudar a su hermana mayor, su Alfa y, sobre todo, a su sobrino.

El noveno cumpleaños de Derek vino y se fue. Tuvieron una pequeña cena familiar y él obtuvo un montón de libros de parte de Peter, quien no pudo acudir.

Pocos meses después, casi estaba de vuelta a la normalidad; aún no podía controlar el cambio del todo, pero ya no estaba rabioso más que en lunas llenas. Cuando finalmente consiguió algo de control, comenzaron a exponerlo de nuevo a la civilización. Empezaron con un paseo en auto por los alrededores del condado durante la noche, luego hicieron lo mismo de día e hicieron una parada para visitar a Deaton, que estaba bastante impresionado por el progreso de Derek.

En el décimo cumpleaños de Derek, consiguió entrar a una tienda con Talia. Ella lo festejó llevándolo al centro comercial —entre semana, para asegurarse de que no hubiera demasiada gente—. Fueron a una librería, donde le permitieron no sólo tomar tres libros de su elección, sino también irlos a pagar a la caja. Se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo, después de un año sin tener permitido salir de la casa, de un año luchando por encontrar su ancla nuevamente; por fin estaba de vuelta, ojalá para bien.

Fue difícil al principio, ya que su vieja ancla no estaba funcionando. El incendio no había ocurrido, su familia estaba viva. No estaba enojado todo el tiempo como solía estarlo. Ahora cada vez que sentía a su lobo saliéndose de control, pensaba en su familia. Su madre abrazándolo, su padre orgulloso de él, Laura sujetando su mano y leyéndole cuando no podía dormir mientras recuperaba el control, Cora dándole dibujos todos los días cuando no podía abandonar su habitación y Peter, llamándolo cuando podía para hablar de todo y de nada a la vez. Su familia lo había traído de vuelta,  lo había anclado. Sabía que no bastaba; podía sentir a su lobo hirviendo en su interior, pero por el momento sería suficiente.

Le tomó un tiempo elegir los libros, ya que su madre le había dicho que podía tomar lo que quisiera y se había quedado en la distancia, vigilándolo mientras le permitía comprarlos por su cuenta. Tomó el primer libro de _Canción de hielo y fuego_ y dos de Terry Pratchett. El dependiente fue agradable y todo fue bien… hasta que Derek salió de la tienda, con su madre siguiéndolo, y escuchó un grito y se congeló. Un niño gritando en el centro comercial no era nada nuevo, pero algo acerca de ese grito resonó en su cabeza… aunque no era él quien estaba reaccionando ante él, sino su lobo. Soltó los libros y corrió. Encontró la fuente del grito al otro lado del centro comercial. Stiles.

El niño de tres años estaba parado frente al área de comida, con grandes lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. No había nadie en la zona excepto el adolescente atendiendo el puesto de alimentos, pero la situación no parecía importarle. Derek se arrodilló frente a Stiles, asegurándose de que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel.

—Hey, ¿cómo te llamas? —Derek podía ver a su madre no muy lejos de ellos, pero se detuvo y los observó. Obviamente su hijo aún estaba bajo control y quizá esto era una buena idea.

—St-Stiles…

_¿Ya lo apodaban Stiles a los tres años? Nunca voy a saber su nombre real…_

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu mamá? —Stiles lo miró, con los labios aún temblando, pero ya sin llorar. Asintió vigorosamente—. ¿Recuerdas dónde la vista por última vez?

—Estábamos viendo los zapatos y… y me dio _hambgue_ y…

—¿La dejaste para buscar comida?

—¡SÍ! ¡Y ahí dice “comida”! —Stiles apuntó al letrero de “Zona de Comida”—. Pero el señor no quiso darme nada, es malo.

—Sí, sí lo es, pero ¿sabes algo? Aún tengo un poco de dinero y ahí hay una máquina expendedora —Derek se puso de pie y sujetó la mano de Stiles antes de caminar a la máquina—. ¿ _Reese’s_? —preguntó, bajando la mirada hacia el pequeño Stiles.

—¡Sí! —el niño de tres años ya no estaba llorando; miró a Derek, saltando de arriba abajo con emoción.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—¡Sí, por favor!

Derek compró el dulce antes de ir hacia la banca más cercana. Su madre estaba hablando con una mujer y no le tomó demasiado darse cuenta de que se trataba de la madre de Stiles. No parecía importarles dejar a sus hijos solos. Le dio uno de los chocolates relleno de crema de maní al niño y comenzó a comerse el otro. Stiles comenzó a balbucear entre cada mordida y, por primera vez en año y medio, el lobo de Derek se sintió tranquilo. La había encontrado, el ancla de su lobo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Hormonas y otros problemas**

**—**

Obtener control sobre su lobo fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasaron a Derek en mucho tiempo. No siempre era fácil; su lobo era demasiado poderoso para su edad y sus padres no podían encontrar una explicación para eso. Visitaba al doctor Deaton cada tres meses para revisar su progreso y asegurarse de que no estaba en peligro. El diagnóstico del veterinario siempre era el mismo: su lobo había madurado completamente, lo que provocaba que estuviera fuera de sintonía con él. Con entrenamiento, podría controlar a su lobo lo suficiente hasta que su cuerpo madurara lo suficiente para igualar sus poderes y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero aún si su control no era perfecto, al menos tenía toda su fuerza de vuelta. Ya no se sentía débil. Laura no estaba feliz al respecto. Ella apenas había comenzado a madurar cuando los poderes de él podían rivalizar con los de su papá.

Una vez Derek fue capaz de controlar sus poderes un poco, el tío Jared comenzó a entrenarlos a Laura y a él. Corrían en el bosque y peleaban entre ellos o ambos contra su tío. A ella le tomó largo tiempo aceptar que su hermanito era más fuerte que ella, pero después de un año de entrenar juntos, se volvieron bastante unidos.

Ella tenía dieciséis años ahora y Derek sabía lo que eso significaba. Dentro de pocas semanas, Laura llegaría a casa y se encerraría en su habitación. Se negaría a abrir la puerta por un día entero y Talia se hartaría de eso, rompiéndola. Según lo que Derek recordaba, el novio de Laura le sería infiel y rompería con ella para estar con la otra chica. Laura tendría el corazón roto durante días, tal vez semanas, y entonces esparciría un rumor bochornoso sobre su ex-novio y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Decidió no decir nada, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera mal al respecto. Intentó no pensar en eso, pero Peter, que estaba de visita el fin de semana, se percató de su estado. Llevó a Derek a caminar por la Reserva; guardaron silencio hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchados desde la casa.

—Entonces, escupe: ¿qué está pasando?

—Nada… aún.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar?

—Laura ha estado saliendo con aquel chico y…

—Okay, voy a detenerte justo ahí. ¿Va a tratarse de un corazón adolescente roto regular? —preguntó Peter, un poco aliviado de que nadie fuera a morir.

—Sí… supongo que puedes decirle así.

—Entonces no hagas nada.

Derek dejó de caminar y miró a su tío.

—¡No es tan simple!

—¡Sí lo es, Derek! ¡Los adolescentes se enamoran y desenamoran todo el tiempo! ¡Claro que a veces sales un poco lastimado, pero así es la vida! Es parte de crecer: conoces a alguien y piensas que pasarás el resto de tu vida con ella y a veces es cierto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo vas a salir herido. Y entonces conocerás a alguien más y lo intentarás de nuevo… deberías saberlo, solías ser un adolescente, ¿cierto?

—Sí, bueno, no tuve tanta suerte siendo adolescente, para ser exactos… — _el eufemismo del siglo—._ De hecho, no tuve suerte ni después de la pubertad… —Peter lo miró con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada—. ¡No me refería a eso, pervertido!

—

Derek no podía decidir si alcanzar la pubertad era algo bueno o no. El acné era malo, aún teniendo poderes de hombre lobo. Las erecciones eran buenas, cuando estaba solo… en su habitación… con nadie más en la casa… lo que pasó una vez, al menos. Su voz cambiando fue pura vergüenza —la primera vez que ocurrió sólo se negó a hablar durante una semana—. Pero aún con todo eso, la pubertad trajo algo que era aún peor: hormonas. Sus hormonas no estaban tan mal, claro, tuvo que ocultar un par de erecciones, pero, siendo un hombre lobo, podía sentirlas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y anticiparse. No, lo peor eran las hormonas de otras personas. Tenía quince años ahora y, por primera vez desde que había vuelto en el tiempo, su relación con los chicos de su “edad” se estaba volviendo, más que vergonzosa, perturbadora.

Estaba de vuelta en la escuela después de haber sido educado en casa luego de su primera transformación. Ya ni siquiera estaba en clases avanzadas, pues su madre había decidido que estar con gente de su edad sería bueno para él… desde el punto de vista de Derek, ella estaba muy, muy equivocada.

Los chicos hablaban de chicas, pechos, pornografía e incluso una vez en el vestidor se encontró en medio de una conversación de “quién tiene el pene más grande” y apenas logró huir antes de que comenzaran a medir.

Y las chicas eran mucho peor de lo que recordaba. Al principio pensó que su lobo estaba proyectando alguna clase de hormona o algo así pero, cuando le preguntó a Peter, su tío sólo se rió de él. También le dijo que las chicas posiblemente lo estaban notando porque era diferente de los otros muchachos: callado, más maduro. Y, cuando lo consideró, le pareció posible.

La primera vez que fue adolescente, se había comportado exactamente como esos chicos. Demonios, incluso recordaba haber comparado largo Y anchura con el equipo entero de baloncesto una vez. Ahora sólo era taciturno y melancólico… y Stiles había dicho que eso lo hacía lucir más atractivo, que lo hacía ver “misterioso”. Además, solía coquetear con todas las chicas de la escuela, ahora, apenas las miraba. Y todo el mundo sabe la regla: la gente desea lo que no puede tener.

 _Bueno, vean si me importa,_ pensó Derek, caminando por el corredor principal de la escuela, _voy a volverme jodidamente invisible, en un mes, nadie va a recordar mi nom…_

Su tren de pensamiento fue violentamente interrumpido cuando chocó con alguien.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho… —dijo la chica, levantando los libros que había tirado. Normalmente, Derek la hubiera ayudado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado observándola y pensando _Oh, mierda_ una y otra vez. La chica se levantó y le sonrió—. Hola, estoy… lo siento… de nuevo. No estaba prestando atención.

—Está… está bien… yo tampoco estaba mirando…

—Soy Paige, por cierto.

_Lo sé._


	11. Chapter 11

**La comunicación es la mejor herramienta de cualquier relación**

**—**

Apenas unas semanas de vuelta en la escuela y Derek ya estaba fallando su plan titulado «Dejar a Paige en paz». Por supuesto, no había sido un plan del todo sino, más bien, una decisión: ignorar su existencia por completo haría que ella sobreviviera la preparatoria. Pero, desde el momento en que chocaron hace un par de semanas, era como si ella hubiera decidido mantenerse a su lado. Cada mañana, esperaba por él junto a su casillero, cada periodo libre que tenían juntos, sabía dónde encontrarlo —incluso intentó esconderse una vez, pero ella lo encontró de todas formas— y, lo más extraño de todo: se sentaba a comer con él. Aun cuando eran novios, ella prefería comer sola para estudiar en paz, pero ahora parecía que él sería incapaz de quitársela de encima.

Una vez más, decidió discutir el asunto con Peter, aunque claro, sin comentarle que él había participado en su muerte. Fueron a ver una película en esa ocasión, decidiendo sentarse en la parte trasera de la sala donde se proyectaba una película de acción, al menos, para tener un motivo valido por el cual salir de casa sin lucir sospechosos.

—Así que, básicamente, la chica que amaste en preparatoria y quien murió trágicamente en tus brazos ahora se siente atraída por ti y eso es… ¿malo? ¿Por qué es malo? —Peter siempre estaba confundido durante sus pláticas  tipo «Vengo-Del-Futuro-O-Algo-Por-El-Estilo» y, ésta vez no fue la excepción.

— ¡Porque murió trágicamente! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Provoqué que la mataran! — _¿Por qué hablo con él? No puedo contarle la historia completa…_

— ¡Entonces no repitas ese error! Ahí está, problema resuelto. ¿Y por qué no piensas salir con ella de nuevo? ¿No se supone que la amas o algo por el estilo?

— ¡Eso pasó hace años! Ya no siento lo mismo por ella, ¡es una niña! —no importaba que tratara, Derek no podía creer que tenía la misma edad que los chicos de su clase. Probablemente practicaría el celibato hasta tener veinticuatro años de nuevo… y Stiles no tenía nada qué ver en su decisión. Nop. De ninguna manera.

—Te das cuenta de que no salir con alguien, o al menos mostrar cierto interés, hasta tus veintes va a lucir sospechoso, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué demonios es un Stiles?

_Mierda, dije eso en voz alta._

— ¿Salías con alguien antes de volver en el tiempo?

_NO voy a hablar de eso con Peter._

— ¡No!

—Mentiroso.

— ¡Jódete! No voy a contártelo.

— ¿Por qué hasta los veinticuatro? No tiene ningún sentido.

—Jesús, puedes… sólo olvidarlo, por favor.

— ¿Bromeas? Estás dispuesto a esperar veinticuatro años y mantener el celibato por ésta chica, no me voy a detener hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

—Oh, okay, quieres jugar ese juego; ¿por qué mejor no me cuentas qué ocurrió entre tú y Fred?

La cara sorprendida de Peter cambió a una amargada; dejó de mirar a Derek y se concentró en la pantalla.

—Eso es completamente diferente.

— ¿Cómo? Estuviste con ella por años, todos apostamos que te le declararías pronto y de la nada vienes a casa diciendo que se terminó. ¿Pretendes que ignoremos eso? Todos hemos notado lo miserable que te ves, Peter.

—Fue hace meses. Ya estoy bien.

— ¿Quién está mintiendo ahora?

—Creí que estábamos aquí para hablar de Paige.

Derek se negó a responder. Cierto, se suponía que debían hablar de Paige, aun cuando parecía menos importante que el bienestar de Peter, pero no había estado mintiendo al decir que el hombre lucía miserable. Pasados unos minutos, durante los cuales ambos observaron la pantalla sin siquiera hacer el intento de entender qué estaba pasando en la película, finalmente giró la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Peter.

— ¿Tienes un consejo mejor que «Sal con ella pero no la mates ésta vez»?

— ¿Qué tal si sólo le dices que no estás interesado en ella?

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —lloriqueó Derek. Había esperado que Peter sólo dijera algo como «sólo espera un par de días, ella se aburrirá y se olvidará de ti pronto», pero, obviamente, eso no iba a ocurrir.

—Sí… y mientras más pronto, mejor, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

Peter aún estaba pretendiendo observar la pantalla, pero sus ojos llorosos lo delataron.

— ¿Enserio no quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —Derek hizo un último intento.

Peter dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos y respiró profundo.

—Quería declarármele, pero… necesitaba decírselo primero. Sobre nosotros, lo que somos —continuó tras una pequeña pausa—. Así que le dije y ella me pidió que me marchara.

— ¿No te creyó?

—Oh, no, me creyó completamente, sobre todo después de que me transformara. Sólo… se asustó de mí.

Derek no encontró las palabras correctas para consolar a su tío. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Fred: eran jodidos hombres lobo, tenía permitido sentir miedo. Susurró «lo siento» sin saber qué más decir. Vieron el final de la película y manejaron a casa en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—

Derek pensó muy bien las cosas y, tras unos días, decidió decirle a Paige que no estaba interesado en ella. Por un efímero momento, pensó en salir con ella de nuevo, tal vez intentar hablarle sobre los hombres lobo antes ahora que sabía que a ella no le importaría y averiguar cómo hubieran sido las cosas. Pero en su camino a la preparatoria, vio a un Stiles de ocho años en compañía del oficial Stilinski, probablemente en su camino a la escuela en la patrulla policial y sintió a su lobo calmándose inmediatamente. No había forma de que pudiera estar con alguien más, no ahora, al menos.

Paige fue bastante fácil de encontrar ya que, de nuevo, esperaba por él junto a su casillero. Ella empezó a hablar apenas se acercó lo suficiente a ella.

— ¿Oíste sobre Stacy? Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que ese idiota le hizo. Me refiero a que…

—Paige, ¿podemos hablar?

—Estamos hablando ahora, tarado —respondió ella con una risita.

—En privado —no esperó una respuesta y la arrastró del brazo hacia un salón vacío. Estaba seguro de que era la oficina de algún profesor, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Empezó a hablar con rapidez, intentando recordar todo lo que había planeado durante el trayecto a la escuela—. Escucha, sé que nunca te dije nada y que debí hacerlo antes, pero necesito hablarte de frente ahora, antes de que las cosas se salgan de control… no me gustas.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —Paige lo miró, iracunda.

— ¡No quise decirlo así! ¡Quiero decir que me agradas como amiga, sólo no me gustas- _gustas!_ — _Dios, soné como Stiles…_

—Ooohhh —ese suspiro de alivio no era lo que él había estado esperando—. Bueno, dah. ¿Por qué pensaste que debías decirme?

—Bueno, yo… yo creí que a ti… te _gustaba_ —Derek no había estado preparado para tener a la chica que acababa de rechazar riéndose en su cara.

—Está bien, Derek, sé que eres gay. No tienes que fingir conmigo. 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Derek estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, trabajando en un ensayo para su clase de historia. Usualmente trabajaba en su habitación, pero historia era su materia menos favorita y necesitaba fácil acceso a comida de consuelo. La Nutella y la crema de maní ya estaban a la mitad de sus frascos, pero el pan se le había terminado y estaba intentando decidir entre comerlas sin pan o cambiarlas por el helado cuando su madre apareció.

—Veo que tienes otra tarea de historia que entregar —lucía cansada, pero le sonrió con afecto.

—Síp. Si le explico a mi maestro que no es mi intención realizar ningún tipo de trabajo relacionado con la historia jamás, ¿crees que pueda dejar de tomar su clase?

—Por favor, no hagas eso, la última charla de padres y maestros ya fue suficientemente mala —colocó su portafolio en la silla junto a él y se sirvió una copa de vino. Derek abrió la boca para preguntarle cómo había estado su día cuando su móvil timbró, indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto.

De Peter: «Adivina con quién me encontré hoy».

_Peter siendo vago, eso no suena bien._

Para Peter: « ¿El chico al que le compraste tu cerebro? Debería darte un rembolso». Miró los dos párrafos que había escrito y trató de encontrar algo de motivación para escribir el tercero que aún le faltaba, pero recibió un nuevo mensaje de texto antes de que pudiera presionar el primer botón.

De Peter: «Ah-Ah. No, idiota. Un niño llamado Stiles. Y adivina cuántos años tendrá cuando tú tengas veinticuatro. Bien, supongo que eso ya lo sabes :p».

Puso su teléfono sobre la mesa, sin querer tener esa conversación por mensajes de texto… de hecho, de ninguna manera y le rogó al suelo que se abriera y se lo comiera. Su madre se había sentado frente a él con su labor propia y trabajaron en silencio por alrededor de media hora cuando el teléfono de Derek volvió a timbrar. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, por teléfono no tendría que ver el rostro satisfecho de Peter. Pero ésta vez no se trataba de Peter.

De Paige: «Samuel Johnson, David Hiver, Terry Smith. ¿Casarte, besar o matar?».

_¡¿Qué?!_

Para Paige: « ¡¿Qué?!».

Esta vez estaba tan sorprendido que seguía mirando su celular en el momento en el que la respuesta llegó.

De Paige: «Vamos, Der, necesito saber. Es por la ciencia».

Para Paige: «Los mataría a todos, ahora déjame en paz, aún tengo un párrafo entero que escribir para Satán».

Una vez más, puso su teléfono en la mesa e intentó volver a trabajar sólo para ser interrumpido por un nuevo mensaje de texto.

De Paige: «Apestas, no vas a conseguirte un novio con una actitud como esa».

Con un suspiro frustrado, apagó su teléfono y lo estrelló contra la mesa. Talia levantó la mirada de sus documentos con curiosidad.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó.

—Sólo Peter y Paige demasiado interesados en mi vida amorosa o la falta de ésta.

Ella le dio una sonrisa maternal.

—No te preocupes, Derek, tienes quince años. Tienes mucho tiempo para conseguirte una novia.

Titubeó por unos segundos antes de susurrar «o un novio» con la mirada fija en su ensayo.

—O un novio —confirmó Talia tras una pequeña pausa.

—

—Entonces… ¿Stiles? No tenía idea de que eras un asalta-cunas —le dijo Peter la siguiente vez que se encontraron a solas, lo que pasó un par de días después, cuando Peter pasó a recogerlo después de la escuela, con una sonrisa satisfecha que Derek quiso golpear.

—No soy un asalta-cunas.

—Actualmente tiene nueve años, pude decir algo mucho peor.

— ¡Cállate! Ni siquiera sabe que existo… y no lo sabrá hasta que tenga la edad correcta.

—No sé si esto es romántico o aterrador.

Peter esperó un poco, creyendo que su sobrino comenzaría a hablar sin pauta alguna. Obviamente estaba equivocado; no tuvo otra opción más que preguntar.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es la historia?

Derek pensó en guardar silencio hasta que se dio cuenta de que Peter era la única persona con la que podía hablar sobre Stiles… y extrañaba decir su nombre. Extrañaba todo sobre él.

—Cuando Stiles tenía dieciséis, su mejor amigo fue mordido por un alfa enloquecido. Yo… intenté ayudarlos.

— ¿Un alfa fuera de control? ¿En Beacon Hills?

—Es una larga historia, una que espero que no se repita… de todas maneras, al principio, yo no le agradaba y él era irritante, pero pasamos por mucho. Entonces, cuando cumplió dieciocho, me pidió salir y le dije que sí. Fuimos a unas cuantas citas, todo estaba saliendo perfecto… y me enviaron de regreso en el tiempo. Fin.

— ¿Eso es todo? —decir que Peter sonaba decepcionado hubiera sido quedarse a medias.

— ¿A qué te refieres con « ¿eso es todo?»? ¿Qué más esperabas?

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Una historia escandalosa sobre un hombre lobo y su novio menor de edad? ¿Acción estilo Romero y Julieta? ¡¿Estás dispuesto a esperar veinticuatro años por alguien con quien sólo tuviste un par de citas?!

—Sí.

Peter soltó un bufido frustrado.

— ¿Y por qué no te haces su amigo al menos? Obviamente ya pasaron de amigos… a lo que sea, antes. Seguro puedes intentar esa táctica otra vez.

—No, no puedo —Derek miró por la ventana. Estaban a punto de llegar a la casa. Su tío esperó, obviamente deseando que Derek le explicara el motivo—. Su madre… va a morir en un par de años.

— ¿Y? Derek, no puedes salvarlos a todos, pero al menos puedes estar ahí para él cuando pase.

— ¡No, tú no entiendes! Si ya somos amigos para cuando ella comience a enfermarse… ¿qué va a pasar cuando le hable de los hombres lobo? ¿Cuándo sepa que pude intentar salvarla pero no lo hice?

— ¿Es algo que la mordida puede sanar?

—No… al menos no por completo. No moriría, pero su cerebro seguiría deteriorándose…

—Entonces no podrá culpart…

—Eso no lo sabes. No puedo esperar veinticuatro años para estar con él sólo para perderlo de esa manera… además, ya es difícil esperar sin verlo demasiado, no estoy seguro de poder soportar ser sólo su amigo…

—

Derek y Peter encontraron a toda la familia reunida en el salón cuando llegaron a la casa. Incluso Laura había vuelto de UCLA. Talia les pidió tomar asiento antes de ponerse de pie frente a su manada.

—En los días siguientes, otras manadas vendrán a Beacon Hills. No quiero a ninguno de ustedes interactuando con ellos. Si ven a otro lobo en la ciudad, no se acerquen a él. Yo me encargaré de la reunión, con Laura como si segundo al mando durante la ocasión y quiero que el resto de ustedes se mantenga al margen. ¿He hablado claro?


	13. Chapter 13

 

Derek miraba el vacío, el sonido del Ave María en segundo plano. Desde que Talia les habló de las otras manadas viniendo, su memoria había estado plagada de recuerdos de Paige muriendo en sus brazos. Sabía que debía concentrarse en la reunión y encontrar una manera de prevenir la traición de Gerard a Deucalion, pero sólo sabía lo poco que Peter le había comentado en aquel entonces y no había sido mucho. Cuando pensaba en eso, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: no podría hacerlo solo. Su línea de pensamiento se fue en dirección de la muerte de Paige por cuarta vez ese día cuando la música se detuvo súbitamente.

— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar tan fuerte? ¡Me distraes! —dijo Paige.

— ¿Creí que tenías concentración absoluta?

—No intentes cambiar de tema. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Has estado así dos días!

—Nada — _Nada de lo que pueda hablar contigo, al menos._

—

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Hola a ti también, querido sobrino, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Derek había ido directo a la habitación de Peter después de la escuela. sabía que no podía esperar más, especialmente porque no tenía idea de cuándo Gerard haría su movimiento… ni cuando llegaría a Beacon Hills, ya que los Argent no eran parte de los cazadores locales con los que ellos firmaron el pacto.

—Es importante, Peter, por favor.

—Bien, pero no iremos a una aburrida película esta vez, no creo poder soportar otra tonta película de acción sobre el superhéroe enamorado de una belleza rubia y con explosiones inútiles…

—De acuerdo, iremos al parque o algo por el estilo —aceptó Derek, caminando fuera de la habitación sin corroborar si su tío lo seguía.

— ¡Y más vale que sea importante!

—

—Carajo.

— ¡Y esa es sólo la información que tengo! No sé por qué vinieron los Argent ni por qué uno de los betas de Ennis mató a uno de sus cazadores… ¡y no puedo recordar la fecha exacta en que ocurrió! Incluso los eventos de los que fui parte…

—Pero… ¿en serio debes detenerlo?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Personas van a morir, Peter… y no sólo por Gerard, si Deucalion se convierte en… lo que sea que fuera cuando lo conocí, docenas de personas van a morir.

—Bueno, si quieres hacer algo al respecto, supongo que sólo hay una manera…

—Estaba esperando nunca tener que hacer esto…

—

Justo el día siguiente, los Argent llegaron a la ciudad. Los cazadores locales no estaban muy felices al respecto, pero decidieron no hacer nada, después de todo, los Argent eran como realeza. Las malas noticias fueron que Derek llegó demasiado tarde para evitar que el beta de Ennis matara al cazador, al parecer, eso ocurrió antes de que la manada llegara a la reunión, unos pueblos antes de Beacon Hills. En ésta ocasión, sin embargo, el beta fue cazado y asesinado sin que Derek y Peter fueran perseguidos por el bosque y atrapados en la bodega subterránea. Derek podía sentir la tensión entre las manadas y los Argent por toda la ciudad, se sentía hipervigilante todo el tiempo, como si su lobo supiera que algo malo estaba por pasar.

—

La destilería abandonada estaba bañada en luz de sol. Deucalion y algunos de sus betas encaraban a Gerard y sus cazadores. Todos aparecieron desarmados, pero la mirada de Gerard era todo, menos amistosa. El anciano caminaba en círculos enfrente del alfa.

—Creo que es irónico que nos encontremos en una destilería. Sabes, el proceso de destilación consiste en separar dos sustancias revirtiéndolas a sus estados volátiles.

—Volátil es exactamente el estado que quería evitar —respondió Deucalion, manteniendo la voz tan neutral como le fue posible.

—Oh —Gerard caminó hacia una válvula roja—. ¡Entonces esto te decepcionará demasiado! —dijo antes de girar la válvula rápidamente. Los hombres lobo dieron pasos hacia atrás y rápidamente adoptaron una postura defensiva… pero nada ocurrió.

Gerard miró las válvulas a su alrededor con ojos desorbitados, estaba por girar para gritarle algo a sus hombres cuando el sonido de armas chasqueando a su alrededor lo inundó todo. Al principio, los lobos pensaron que eran otros Argent apuntando armas hacia ellos pero, segundos después, una decena de hombres entró a la destilería, con sus armas apuntando a Gerard y a sus hombres.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Gerard. Uno de los hombres armados dio un paso al frente.

—Beacon Hills es nuestro territorio, señor. Y no me importa cuál sea su apellido, aquí, todos nos regimos por el código.

—

Deaton estaba haciendo algo de limpieza en la clínica después de que Talia y Deucalion se marcharan tras terminar de dialogar sobre el encuentro fallido con los Argent.

—Todo salió bien al final —dijo a lo que aparentemente era una habitación vacía—. Sabes, pudiste decirme antes sobre tu… bien, tu pasado.

Derek prefirió quedarse en las sombras, negándose a hablar más de lo necesario. Hizo su trabajo, nadie más murió y, con un poco de suerte, la manada de alfas nunca existiría. Pero sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de Deaton de nuevo y pronto. Después de todo, ahora que se las había ingeniado para irritar a los Argent, Kate probablemente no tardaría en hacer su aparición.


	14. Chapter 14

 

—Aún no puedo creerlo —susurró Paige, más para sí misma que para Derek, que estaba sentado frente a ella.

—Ya sé, es difícil hacerse a la idea —respondió. Estaban cenando en su restaurante favorito.

— ¡¿Difícil?! ¡Derek, es todo un mundo nuevo! ¡Nuestras vidas nunca serán iguales ahora! —ella no dejaba de blandir su tenedor en dirección a él cada vez que cambiaba la entonación de su voz hasta que finalmente decidió comer la patata frita que había amenazado con saltar a la cara de Derek todo ese tiempo.

—Sólo es el último grado, Paige, no un apocalipsis zombi.

— ¡Exacto! ¡El ÚLTIMO grado! ¡Finalmente seremos lo mejor de lo mejor!

—Te das cuenta de que ser mayores no va a cambiar nuestro estatus social, ¿cierto?

— ¡Tú no sabes eso! ¡Ser mayor no sólo se trata de la vida social! —dijo Paige antes de iniciar un largo listado sobre todo lo que cambiaría cuando regresaran a la preparatoria dentro de un mes. Derek la silenció en su cabeza; había estado escuchando esto por semanas y nunca se las arregló para hacerla callar, de todas formas.

Estaba por sugerir que ordenaran malteadas de nuevo, ya que la suya estaba por terminarse, pero se congeló cuando un olor familiar alcanzó su nariz. Kate. Pocos minutos después, ella entró al restaurante; sus ojos escanearon la habitación y se detuvieron un instante en su mesa antes de que fuera a sentarse en el banco detrás de Paige.

— ¿Derek? ¿Estás bien? —Paige le preguntó después de que él no reaccionara a su perorata contra la escuadra de animadoras.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Ya terminaste? Creo que comí mucho, necesito caminar.

—Oh, está bien —respondió ella. Derek no desperdició tiempo y se puso de pie antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—

Volvió a ver a Kate el día siguiente. Estaba jugando baloncesto en medio del parque con algunos de los pocos amigos que había conservado cuando ella pasó trotando. La vio disminuir el ritmo al pasar frente a su grupo y observarlo directamente a él. Su mirada la siguió y ella sonrió, probablemente pensando que su plan estaba funcionando.

Entonces, la vio de nuevo un par de horas después, cuando acompañó —en contra de su voluntad— a Cora y a una de sus amigas al centro comercial. Las dos chicas pre-adolescentes soltaban risitas al hablar de un chico de su escuela mientras elegían el «el atuendo perfecto» para regresar a clases y Derek prefería caminar un poco detrás, asegurándose de que su hermanita estuviera a salvo, pero no sobreprotegida —no era que ella estuviera apreciando su gesto; la Cora de diez años era toda una diva—. Kate apareció no mucho tiempo después que ellos y caminó directo a la lencería, derecho al campo visual de Derek. Él no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección y, justo como imaginó, la mirada de Kate se encontró con la suya mientras sostenía un sujetador de encaje rojo. Incluso fue tan lejos como para guiñarle el ojo. Derek no recordaba que hubiera sido tan imprudente en su vida pasada… aunque en aquel entonces ella sólo tuvo que pasearse frente a él para engancharlo.

Al día siguiente, Derek se encontró con Paige en el restaurante para desayunar. Planearon ver una película después, pero no podían ponerse de acuerdo en cuál. Derek casi había convencido a su amiga de que _La Guerra de los Mundos_ era una mejor opción que _Los 4 Fantásticos_ —como Stiles le había recordado durante una de sus citas mientras hablaba sin parar sobre las películas de Marvel: _«todo es mejor que_ Los 4 Fantásticos, _excepto, tal vez,_ Linterna Verde _»_ — cuando Kate entró al lugar. Esa vez, ella no pretendió querer algo aparte de a Derek; caminó directo a él y se inclinó sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda a Paige.

—Hola —dijo, seductora.

—Hola… ¿puedo ayudarte? — _Mantente tranquilo. No te transformes, no aquí._

—Bueno, eso espero, cariño. Verás, acabo de mudarme a la ciudad y pensé que quizá te gustaría mostrarme los alrededores —la mentira era ridícula, ya que ambos sabían que había encontrado el camino hacía el restaurante, la cancha de baloncesto y el centro comercial sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¿Cómo en una cita? —pretendió sonar esperanzado y vio a Paige sacudiéndose con la mano derecha sobre sus labios, intentando no reírse fuerte.

—Exacto, como en una cita, dulzura. ¿Qué opinas? Luego podemos ir a ver una película si quieres.

—Lo siento, señora, pero mi mamá dice que no puedo salir con mayores de treinta —respondió Derek con total seriedad. Paige perdió el control y casi se cayó del banco mientras Kate lo miraba, iracunda. Ya que ambos amigos habían terminado de comer, se pusieron de pie antes de que la mujer pudiera pensar en una réplica y casi salieron corriendo del restaurante, los dos riendo como chicas de secundaria.

—

Algunos días después, Peter arrastró a Derek fuera de la casa para tener una de sus «charlas privadas sobre viajes temporales». Manejó hasta llegar al borde de la Reserva y se detuvo.

—Peter, ¿por qué te detienes aquí?

— ¡No puedo desperdiciar tiempo! ¡Fred está perdida!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Derek. Peter se puso pálido como un muerto.

—…entonces, ¿esto no pasó en tu vida previa?

— ¡En mi vida previa yo ni siquiera sabía que ella existía! ¿A qué te refieres con que está perdida?

—Fui a buscarla a su departamento y no estaba, pero la puerta estaba abierta y el interior lucía como si alguien hubiera peleado ahí. Su vecino no la ha visto en días y no ha ido a trabajar desde el lunes —un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se apresuró a limpiarlas.

— ¿Notaste algo en especial? ¿Cómo un rastro o algo?

—No, nada. De hecho, olía como a cloro… como si alguien quisiera ocultar su aroma.

—Lo siento, Peter… desearía poder hacer algo.

—Es mi culpa —nuevas lágrimas fluyeron, pero no les dio importancia.

—Tú no sabes eso… ustedes rompieron hace dos años, casi.

— ¡Ellos ocultaron su rastro, Derek! ¿Por qué harían eso si no supieran sobre mí? —Derek no tuvo tiempo para responder; Peter salió del auto y corrió al bosque, dejando solo a su sobrino.

—

— ¿Qué pasa hoy contigo? —preguntó Paige. Derek levantó la mirada de la malteada que había estado revolviendo con la pajilla sin beber un solo trago.

—Lo siento, es nada… problemas familiares.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

—No, es sólo… —Derek suspiró—. La ex-novia de Peter está perdida —explicó, volviendo a mirar su bebida.

—Oh, Dios mío… lo siento tanto.

—No es tu culpa. Peter está muerto de preocupación, pero no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo.

—Puedes estar ahí para él, no puedes hacer más que eso.

Después de esa conversación, se les fueron los ánimos de pasar tiempo juntos como tenían planeado. Paige abrazó a Derek con fuerza afuera del restaurante antes de ir por caminos separados. Ella caminó de vuelta a su auto, sacando su teléfono; quería escribir un mensaje de texto que animara a Derek, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras. Casi había llegado al estacionamiento cuando sintió que alguien estaba siguiéndola. Paige miró por encima de su hombro y lo que vio la hizo caminar más rápido; estaba por abrir la puerta de su vehículo cuando algo la golpeó en la nuca y todo se puso negro.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Derek seguía desanimado al llegar a su casa. Encontró a Peter sentado en el sofá observando la pared y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en la espalda de su tío. Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos. Derek sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Paige, pero se dio cuenta de que ya tenía uno de ella. Debió poner su teléfono en modo silencioso y olvidó cambiarlo a normal.

De Paige: «Ayuda, me siguen».

Derek inmediatamente se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Peter.

—Nada, tengo que irme — _Por favor, no, no de nuevo._

—

Derek estaba a punto de correr de vuelta al pueblo, pero decidió que una vía más rápida sería mejor y el auto de Peter estaba justo ahí. Su tío nunca se molestaba en cerrar las puertas cuando estaba en casa y Derek sabía cómo cruzar los cables… irónicamente, fue Peter quien le enseñó a hacerlo.

Después de tres horas de búsqueda, Derek comenzó a perder la esperanza. Volvió a donde Paige había estacionado su auto, pero no descubrió nada. El carro aún estaba ahí y no había rastros de Paige por ninguna parte. La llamó y le envió mensajes, pero ninguno tuvo respuesta. Ahora, estaba manejando sin rumbo por la ciudad con la ventana abierta, esperando percibir un aroma. Se encontraba a punto de rendirse cuando su teléfono timbró. Era un mensaje enviado del teléfono de Paige.

De Paige: «Tengo algo que te pertenece, cariño, ven a buscarlo». A continuación había una dirección en la zona este de Beacon Hills; había un montón de fábricas viejas ahí.

—

Era una trampa. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso. Aún así, Derek estaba demasiado preocupado para pensar con claridad. Llamó a Deaton y le contó todo mientras manejaba a la dirección que Kate le había dado y, a pesar de que el hombre le hizo prometer que esperaría por refuerzos, Derek no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Paige sola con esa psicópata ni un minuto más. Salió del auto y trepó al edificio por la parte trasera. Podía escuchar latidos de corazón: Kate y dos personas muy asustadas. Fred y Paige estaban ahí, en alguna parte del último piso.

Llegó al techo y se las arregló para entrar al edificio fácilmente… muy fácilmente. Cuando encontró a Fred y Paige, las vio sentadas en el suelo, con las manos atadas a sus espaldas. Paige fue la primera en notarlo, pero en vez de mostrar alivio comenzó a gritar a través de la atadura en su boca, sus ojos desorbitados por el pánico. Derek no podía escuchar u oler a nadie más; corrió en su dirección sin notar la trampa en el suelo.

Había sido estúpido, muy estúpido. Y ahora estaba colgando del techo, con su tobillo derecho atrapado en un nudo corredizo. Estaba por cortar el cable con sus garras cuando alguien corrió en su dirección y lo golpeó con uno de los taser anti-hombres lobo de los Argent. _Qué estúpido_ , pensó antes de quedar inconsciente.

—

—Despierta, dulzura —. A Derek le dolía todo el cuerpo, intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus pestañas eran demasiado pesadas—. Vamos, Derek, abre esos hermosos ojos verdes para mí.

Reconoció la voz de Kate, pero sus recuerdos no eran demasiado claros.

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Se supone que está muerta._ Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, ésta vez con más éxito que la primera. Estaba colgando del techo; sus brazos estaban atados con cables. De pronto lo recordó todo: el viaje en el tiempo, Paige, Fred, la trampa en el suelo…

—Carajo… —susurró. _Soy un idiota, ¿en qué estaba pensando?_

— ¡Ahí estás! Por un instante creí que te ibas a morir sin venir a jugar.

Kate estaba caminando en pequeños círculos frente a él, con un taser en su mano. Derek podía ver a Paige y Fred a sus espaldas; las había atado igual que a él. Fred estaba sollozando con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera orando para que todo fuera una pesadilla. Paige lo miró con preocupación, pero aún si él podía oír el fuerte latido de su corazón, no mostraba señales de temor.

»—Sabes, cuando te envié ese mensaje de texto, creí que correrías con tu mami. Verás, realmente no tengo interés en pequeños betas como tú; quiero al Alfa —dijo Kate, su voz sonando furiosa con cada palabra.

—Buena suerte… con eso… ella es demasiado fuerte para ti —respondió Derek a pesar de que cada aliento lo hacía sentir como si un millón de dagas diminutas se encajaran en sus pulmones; su cuerpo de diecisiete años no parecía lidiar con la electricidad tan bien como recordaba.

—Lo sé. En realidad no creí que ella caería en la trampa del suelo, había un plan más grande detrás y sólo para ella… pero supongo que ahora tendremos que hacer algunos ajustes —dijo Kate, caminando hacia Paige—. Dime, Derek, ¿qué serías capaz de hacer por ella? —preguntó con voz melosa antes de sujetar la barbilla de Paige con fuerza.

— ¡Déjala en paz!

— ¿Ella lo sabe? —Preguntó Kate con falso interés—. ¿Te contó que él y toda su familia son hombres lobo? —inquirió, encarando a la muchacha para quitarle la mordaza de la boca.

—Paig…

—Está bien, Derek. Lo sabía. Siempre lo he sabido —dijo Paige con confianza… pero Derek sabía que no era verdad. Escuchó su pulso acelerándose ligeramente cuando dijo «Lo sabía».

—Bien, eso es aburrido, esperaba un poco más de drama —Kate giró su taser y caminó de nuevo hacia Derek, pero antes de que pudiera volver a golpearlo con el artefacto, alguien entró a toda velocidad y la arrojó al suelo.

— ¿Eso te parece lo suficientemente dramático? —preguntó Peter, completamente transformado. Le rugió antes de saltar sobre ella. Intercambiaron golpe tras golpe, Kate arreglándoselas para debilitarlo con su taser antes de que Peter fuera tras ella y aferrara la mano con la que sujetaba el aparato. Retorció el brazo de la mujer con violencia, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose apenas audible gracias a los gritos de Kate. Cayó de rodillas, el hombre lobo aún sujetando su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza. Peter levantó la mano, alistándose para desgarrarle el cuello con las garras.

— ¡Peter, detente! —gritó Derek.

Pero antes de que Peter pudiera hacer algo, se escuchó un disparo y el hombre cayó al suelo. Todos giraron el rostro hacia la puerta, donde un aterrorizado oficial de policía tenía su arma en alto, todavía apuntando a donde Peter había estado antes. Sus manos estaban temblando. Derek se congeló: era el oficial Stilinski. Kate se recuperó primero y se levantó a pesar de padecer un dolor agonizante.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Gracias! ¡Ésta cosa estaba atacándome! —Caminó lentamente hacia John, pero antes de que se acercara demasiado, Paige gritó:

— ¡Señor, es ella! ¡Ella es quien nos secuestró!

El oficial Stilinski salió de su estupor y apuntó su arma en dirección a Kate.

— ¡No se mueva!

—Oficial, ¿qué está haciendo? Está en shock, ¡no tengo nada que ver con esto!

— ¡Póngase de rodillas y coloque las manos sobre su cabeza, AHORA! —gritó el oficial. Aún estaba temblando con miedo y Derek podía escuchar su corazón como loco. Súbitamente, pudieron escuchar el sonido de sirenas acercándose. Kate hizo lo que le ordenaron y el oficial caminó lentamente hacia ella.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga puede ser y será usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia —dijo, colocándole las esposas, intentando no lastimar su brazo roto—. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, la corte le proporcionará uno —para cuando terminó, los autos policiacos habían llegado y tenían rodeado el edificio. Rápidamente liberó a los tres prisioneros, pero les dijo que se quedaran dónde estaban hasta que les dijeran que los demás pisos eran seguros. Entonces, el oficial suspiró y giró para mirar la cosa que había matado antes… pero ya no se encontraba ahí. Podía jurar que le había disparado justo en el pecho; había una mancha de sangre en el suelo donde la cosa había estado hace apenas cinco minutos.

—

Derek, Paige y Fred fueron enviados al hospital de Beacon Hills. Los padres de Paige se negaron a alejarse de ella y le prohibieron volver a acercarse a Derek. Derek los escuchó discutir al respecto desde su habitación de hospital igual que escuchó a la madre de Paige llorando en el pasillo cuando recién llegaron.

No había duda de que Kate iría a la cárcel: Paige, Fred y Derek testificaron en su contra y el oficial Stilinski la había pillado con las manos en la masa… al menos, eso fue lo que escribió en su reporte. Tras el suceso, Talia se había acercado a él para abrir sus ojos ante la verdad de lo sobrenatural. Incluso conoció a Peter, a quien le había disparado. El oficial se sintió dividido entre el alivio de no haber matado a un inocente y el miedo de saber que lo que al principio creyó una alucinación en verdad era real.

—

Luego de casi veinticuatro horas, John Stilinski por fin pudo ir a casa a hacer más que tomar una ducha rápida y una pequeña siesta. La hora de dormir de Stiles ya había pasado, pero aún era temprano para encontrar a la niñera en el sofá viendo televisión. Chloe, una chica de dieciocho años que vivía al otro lado de la calle, había accedido a quedarse cuanto fuera necesario. Estaba acostumbrada a los malos horarios del oficial y al TDAH de Stiles.

—Hey, Chloe, ¿por fin se durmió?

—Sí, pasó tanto tiempo quejándose acerca de no necesitar una niñera, que al final cayó rendido —bromeó ella—. Pero, hablando enserio, creo que en verdad quiere hablar con usted sobre eso.

John dio un largo suspiro.

—Supongo que debí esperar algo así.

—Me iré para que pueda descansar. Buenas noches, señor Stilinski —dijo ella, tomando su abrigo de la percha.

—Buenas noches, Chloe, y gracias por esto —la acompañó hasta la puerta, dándole el dinero que le debía y la vio marcharse. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pronto, tendría que dejar a Stiles solo en casa mientras él trabajaba, no había otra manera de hacer las cosas.

Su hijo tenía diez años ahora. Desde la muerte de Claudia hace casi un año, John había dejado que otras personas, como Chloe, se encargaran de él. No sólo porque tenía que trabajar, sino también porque no quería que Stiles se diera cuenta de lo destrozado que estaba.

El oficial subió las escaleras lentamente, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de Stiles. Había una nota pegada en ella, decía: «Papá, tenemos que hablar» y estaba firmada por «Stiles, tu hijo —casi— ADOLESCENTE en quien puedes CONFIAR».

Abrió la puerta gentilmente y miró el interior de la habitación. Su estómago estaba durmiendo sobre su estómago, con los brazos extendidos y la boca abierta. Deseó poder ser tan bueno en esto de ser padre como Claudia lo fue; ella definitivamente hubiera hecho las cosas mejor. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que dejara a Stiles solo y sin protección ahora que sabía que criaturas como hombres lobo rondaban Beacon Hills?


	16. Chapter 16

 

Fue probablemente el destino o quizá ironía, Derek no lograba decidir, que el juicio de Kate pasara el mismo día en que quemó a su familia en otra vida. Derek, Fred y Paige testificaron en su contra frente al jurado y, pocas horas después, recibió una condena de quince años. Para Derek, se sintió como si su nueva vida pudiera empezar en verdad. Ahora sabría lo que hubiera sido de las vidas de los once miembros de su familia si no hubieran muerto aquel día.

Tras el juicio, intentó hablar con Paige, pero su madre nunca se apartó de ella. Fue complicado no tener a su mejor amiga cerca todo el verano; no se había percatado de lo importante que era ella para él hasta que ya no la tuvo ahí, ya fuera para molestarlo con mensajes de texto inapropiados o sólo para hablar por horas de cosas triviales. Había esperado poder hablar con ella en la escuela, pero sus padres la cambiaron a una escuela sólo para chicas y Derek tuvo que empezar solo su último año hace unas semanas. Había comenzado a preguntarse si Paige quería hablar con él; tal vez ahora le tenía miedo, como Fred se lo tuvo a Peter. La relación de esos dos había mejorado, al menos; no estaban saliendo, pero al menos intentaban ser amigos. Fred incluso visitó la casa para conocerlos a todos.

Y todos eran: su madre y padre, su tío Jared con su esposa e hijas gemelas, Alice y Juliet, la tía Malory, su primo Tom y la prometida de éste, April, Peter, Laura y Cora. Todos estaban en la casa cuando volvieron del juicio. Justo como en su vida previa, toda la familia estaba reunida para la Luna del Cazador.

Era el evento más grande del año para ellos, más grande aún que Navidad o Día de Gracias. Todos viajaban a Beacon Hills para un festejo de tres días. Ese día era el segundo y en el que habría luna llena. Era entrada la tarde, así que los hombres lobo se adentraron en el bosque para cazar un venado y llevarlo a casa para tener una gran cena familiar. Por primera vez en su vida, a Derek le permitieron unirse a la manada para cazar.

Talia, Jared, Malory y Derek fueron al este y Damien, Peter, Tom y Laura, al sur. No se suponía que la caza fuera una competencia, pero todos sentían a sus lobos hirviendo dentro de ellos, queriendo probar que eran buenos. Además, todos querían el derecho a presumir durante la cena.

Corrieron al bosque buscando un aroma. Pasados unos minutos, escucharon un aullido; Laura había atrapado algo. Sin querer perder contra ella, Derek comenzó a correr más rápido cuando súbitamente encontró algo. No era mucho, sólo el débil aroma de un venado, pero tenía que seguirlo. Le hizo una señal al resto de su grupo con un gruñido bajo y echó a correr siguiendo el olor.

Se acercó más y más conforme pasaban los minutos; casi podía sentir la sangre en su boca, la carne rasgándose bajo sus colmillos y garras… estaba perdiendo el control.

— ¡Derek! —Jared intentó llamar su atención, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el adolescente se había alejado demasiado.

Derek siguió corriendo; pudo oler a su Alfa acercándose, por lo que cambió de dirección y corrió tan rápido como pudo. El venado estaba cerca, casi podía verlo. Estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando otro olor atrajo su atención. Una esencia que conocía a la perfección. Stiles.

—

Tras meses —literalmente: _meses—_ de rogarle a su padre quedarse en casa sin una niñera cada vez que tenía que trabajar un turno de noche, Stiles fue libre finalmente para hacer exactamente lo opuesto de lo que había prometido, lo que significaba salir de su casa solo. No corría ningún peligro de todas formas, aún había luz y el bosque no era tan peligroso… ojalá.

El día anterior había encontrado en internet que ese día era la Luna del Cazador; supuestamente, eso significaba que el bosque estaría lleno de vida salvaje esperando ser cazada. Stiles, siendo quien era, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para comprobar que la información era correcta. Había llegado hace media hora y aún no encontraba nada. Aunque debía admitir que había pasado gran parte de ese tiempo intentando recuperar el aliento después de caminar todo el camino desde su casa hasta la reserva, por lo que no había buscado demasiado.

Stiles nunca antes había estado ahí en realidad. Su casa no estaba tan lejos, pero su madre nunca había sido una gran admiradora de la naturaleza y nunca sintieron ganas de explorar. Ahora que lo pensaba, venir aquí había sido una idea muy estúpida. Comenzó a pensar en regresar a casa cuando escuchó algo a sus espaldas.

—

Derek casi estaba ahí, podía escuchar el corazón de Stiles latiendo en su pecho… con miedo.

—

Stiles se había convencido de que no había nada ahí y de que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma cuando algo gruñó a su izquierda. Se sobresaltó e intentó encontrar la fuente del ruido al mismo tiempo que ponía tierra de por medio. Vio algo moviéndose en los arbustos, así que continuó caminando hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con un tronco. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una figura enorme saltó fuera de los arbustos.

—

Cuando Derek vio lo que estaba pasando, dejó salir un rugido furioso y corrió hacia Stiles. Le dio la espalda al niño de diez años, encarando a un puma enajenado. No le tomó más que un destello de ojos amarillos y un gruñido bajo para mandar a la criatura de vuelta al bosque. Esperó unos segundos, cerrando los ojos y tomando profundos respiros hasta estar seguro de que su apariencia era 100% humana y dio media vuelta para mirar a Stiles. Ya no lucía aterrado, pero observaba a Derek con aprehensión.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —preguntó Derek, esforzándose para no mostrar sus colmillos u ojos brillantes.

—Uhm… estaba… sólo estaba… ¿pasando el rato?

— ¿Pasando el rato? ¿En el bosque?

—Bien, ¡¿duh?! —Stiles comenzaba a hartarse de que todo el mundo lo tratara como a un niño. Estaba a punto de explicar que podía cuidarse perfectamente cuando otro hombre apareció.

— ¡¿Qué carajo, Derek?! —preguntó Jared.

—Todo está bien. Sólo es un niño perdido.

— ¡No me perdí! —Stiles realmente no tenía ánimos para esto: casi había sido devorado por una bestia y ahora esos dos imbéciles lo estaban tratando como a un infante.

—Ve a casa, yo me hago cargo de esto —le dijo Jared imperiosamente a su sobrino.

—Pero…

—Ahora, Derek —Jared no tenía verdadera autoridad sobre su sobrino, pero Derek obedeció de todas formas, echando un último vistazo a Stiles.

—

El sujeto dijo que su nombre era Jared. A Stiles le dio igual e intentó idear un plan de escape en caso de que el hombre fuera un asesino o un pedófilo… o ambos. Falló miserablemente y se encontró en el interior de un auto con dirección a Beacon Hills.

—Mi casa está en esa dirección —dijo Stiles cuando pasaron por su vecindario.

—No vamos a tu casa.

_¡Ay, por Dios! Es un asesino… estoy muerto. Estoy taaaaan muerto._

»— ¡Hey, cálmate! —agregó Jared cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el niño se estaba asustando—. Te voy a llevar a la estación de policía.

—No… es decir, ¿por qué? Estoy bien, ¡no necesito ver a ningún policía! — _Oh, no, no, no, no, esto no está pasando._

—Te voy a llevar con tu papá.

—

Un par de horas después, Stiles maldijo a Jared en su cabeza. Su papá no estaba feliz, por decir lo mínimo, y había jurado que Stiles no se quedaría solo nunca JAMÁS. Tendría que ir a la estación y quedarse con su padre todos los días. John tuvo que rogarle al sheriff que le diera trabajo de oficina cuando Stiles no estuviera en la escuela y era obvio que eso no lo hacía feliz. Ahora no había forma de que Stiles pudiera infiltrarse de nuevo en la reserva. Y no era que quisiera, en verdad NO quería volver a ver a ese idiota de Derek en su vida… nope, para nada.


	17. Chapter 17

 

Comenzó con un aroma. Una semana después del juicio de Kate y del incendio que jamás ocurrió, Derek se dio cuenta de que el olor de su madre era diferente. No podía adivina de qué se trataba, pero, al parecer, no fue el único que lo notó. Sus padres no dejaban de intercambiar miradas cómplices y Peter no dejaba de observarla con una expresión extraña en la cara. Nadie dijo nada al respecto por un par de días y, entonces, lo escucharon. Derek estaba tomando el desayuno con sus padres y Cora una mañana de sábado cuando lo escuchó, un nuevo latido, más rápido que el de la mayoría de las personas, pero no tan fuerte. Miró a sus padres. Estaban sonriéndose mutuamente.

—Mamá, ¿estás…? — _embarazada._ No pudo decirlo. Sólo pensarlo hizo estragos en su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Cora, confundida. Su audición aún no era demasiado buena.

—Enfoca tu oído, Cora —le dijo Talia a su hija menor. La niña hizo lo que le pidieron, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y, en menos de un minuto después, volvió a abrirlos. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mamá, esto es genial! —se puso de pie y abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Mientras tanto, Derek no se movió, miró con aire perdido el estómago de su madre, escuchando el latido del bebé que llevaba en el vientre.

—Derek, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Damien. Escuchar su nombre ayudó al adolescente a salir de su trance.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente.

—Un par de semanas.

Todos estaban mirando a Derek; sus sonrisas se redujeron mientras intentaban entender por qué el adolescente parecía tan confundido por las noticias. Cuando Talia iba a preguntarle qué estaba mal, Derek se puso de pie y caminó para abandonar la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó ella, pero él no respondió y abrió la puerta principal—. ¡Derek! —exclamó ella; se levantó y fue hacia el pórtico para ver a su hijo desaparecer en el bosque.

—

Derek tenía que correr. Sabía lo que estaba por venir; tenía que alejarse de ellos lo más rápido que pudiera antes de que llegara. No quería que ellos lo escucharan; provocaría demasiadas preguntas, así que mejor echó a correr. Se detuvo cuando llegó al río y se dejó caer sobre una roca que tenía dos veces su tamaño. Se tomó un momento para asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera seguido antes de dejar salir el primer sollozo. Se sentía como si su pecho fuera a explotar, sus ojos ardían y no podía parar. Recordó la última vez que lloró con tanta fuerza: cuando encontró la mitad del cuerpo de Laura y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el mundo.

Su madre había estado embarazada en el momento del incendio. Hubo otra persona en la casa aquel día. Él provocó su muerte también. Sabía que el incendio no había pasado, esa vida estaba a salvo ahora, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su vida pasada. ¿Su madre lo había sabido en aquel entonces? ¿Estaba al tanto de esa pequeña vida muriendo con ella?

Tras lo que parecieron horas pero fueron, de hecho, menos de treinta minutos, Derek se las arregló para tranquilizarse. No estaba listo para ver a sus padres, temía que escuchar el latido pudiera hacerlo llorar de nuevo, así que decidió enviarle un rápido mensaje de texto a su madre, diciéndole que estaba bien, que estaba feliz de tener un nuevo hermano y que daría un paseo durante el día. Entonces, echó a caminar hacia la ciudad. Unos minutos después, Talia respondió, diciéndole que volviera a casa para la cena.

—

Beacon Hills no era una ciudad grande pero, como en cualquier otro lugar, los sábados significaban que todo estaba plagado de personas de tienda a tienda. Derek disfruto la callada mañana, caminando por los alrededores y luego se detuvo a comer en el restaurante favorito de Paige y él. Al caer la tarde, comenzó a volverse difícil caminar por la calle principal sin chocar con alguien cada cinco segundos. Las multitudes no eran su cosa favorita; estaba intentando decidir si volver a casa o no, pero optó que lo mejor sería ir a ver una película y disfrutar un poco mientras pudiera. Sabía que tendría que responder algunas preguntas al volver y no estaba ansioso por recibir un regaño tras mentirle a su madre. Obviamente no podía decirle la verdad, así que mentir era su única opción.

Derek estaba caminando al cine cuando escuchó la voz de Paige. Sonrió y caminó a toda velocidad hacia la voz, pero se congeló cuando escuchó otra voz.

—Vamos, Paige, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La voz era de Kyle. Kyle Teller era un imbécil que había intentado ligar a Paige el último año aún cuando ella no dejaba de decirle que se fuera al infierno. Con nueva determinación, Derek corrió hacia donde provenían las voces. Encontró a Paige rodeada frente a la tienda de antigüedades por Kyle y dos de sus amigos.

—No voy a decirte nada, Teller, ahora déjame en paz —Paige sonaba irritada, pero Derek también podía notar que estaba asustada. Dio un paso al frente y se plantó delante de ella y Teller, golpeando al chico a la izquierda de ella con el hombro al pasar.

—Ya la oíste, Teller, apártate.

—Vaya, pero si es Derek Hale, el chico del que estábamos hablando —la sonrisa en cara de Kyle le recordó a Derek la de Jackson, algo que probablemente no era bueno para Kyle.

—Dije que te movieras, Teller —gruñó de una manera poco humana. Teller no pareció notarlo, pero Derek escuchó a Paige jadeando con sorpresa.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo estoy preguntándole detalles jugosos de ese secuestro suyo! ¡Nunca pasan cosas interesantes en este lugar, necesito entretenimiento!

— ¿En qué idioma tengo que decirte que te vayas a la mierda para que entiendas? —Derek estaba perdiendo el control; esto era malo, muy malo.

—Jesús, ¿por qué son tan misteriosos? ¿Les pasó algo mientras los tenían amarrados? —Preguntó Kyle, su sonrisa volviéndose más maliciosa—. ¿Quieres que te traiga un muñeco para que puedas mostrarme donde te tocaron los hombres malos? —continuó antes de reír, sus amigos uniéndosele. No duró mucho. Derek lo golpeó en el estómago antes de empujarlo al suelo. Luego, se paró sobre él y lo pateó hasta que uno de los amigos de Kyle tiró de él hacia atrás. Todo se convirtió en una pelea de tres contra uno, pero Derek llevaba la delantera. Uno de ellos estaba tirado en el suelo, el otro seguía de pie, pero se sujetaba la cara con un montón de sangre cayendo entre sus dedos y Derek sujetaba a Teller por el cuello de su camisa cuando la policía llegó. Paige corrió a buscar ayuda cuando la pelea comenzó y ahora Derek había sido arrastrado a la parte trasera de un auto policiaco, con las manos esposadas tras su espalda.

—

Durante todo el trayecto, Derek no dejó de preguntarse lo que su madre diría al respecto cuando se enterara. O su padre. Incluso Peter. Ahora que estaba en la estación de policía, lo único que podía esperar era que el oficial Stilinski, que se encontraba en su escritorio cuando llegó y pidió hacerse cargo de él, ya que conocía a sus padres, pudiera olvidar éste momento específico para el momento en el que Stiles cumpliera dieciocho años. Tal vez había alguna clase de hechizo que lo pudiera ayudar…

Derek le dijo la verdad: Kyle estaba molestando a Paige, Derek intervino, pero Teller se negó a irse y lo provocó alegando que había sido acosado sexualmente durante el secuestro, por lo que Derek perdió el control y lo golpeó. Repetidamente.

Paige, que siguió la patrulla a la estación, dijo lo mismo. La mano izquierda de Derek aún estaba esposada a la pared, lo cual no podía ser una buena señal, pero dejaron que Paige se sentara a su lado mientras esperaban.

—Entonces… ha pasado un tiempo —dijo Derek, intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Lo sé.

Derek podía sentir que algo estaba mal, pero deseó que sólo fuera su imaginación.

—Intenté llamarte, pero tu teléfono está desconectado.

—Sí, yo… conseguí uno nuevo.

—Puedes… ¿darme tu nuevo número? —Paige guardó silencio—. Paig…

—No estoy… no estoy lista para esto, lo siento. Tengo que irme —ella se levantó a toda velocidad, ignorando a Derek, que la llamó. Se puso de pie intentando seguirla, olvidando que seguía encadenado a la pared. Se rindió y se sentó de nuevo, a sabiendas de que si rompía las cadenas como sabía que podía hacer se metería en más problemas. Hacer enojar a John Stilinski NO estaba en la agenda, jamás.

Derek intentó relajarse, sabía por qué Paige estaba tan asustada y también que ya volvería. La conocía. Pero aún le dolía mucho. Debió estar más distraído de lo que pensó, porque se sorprendió al escuchar una voz justo frente a él.

— ¿Quieres uno? —le preguntaron. Era Stiles. Y, por primera vez desde que llegó, Derek se percató de que el lugar olía mucho a él. Aparentemente, Stiles estaba pasando un montón de tiempo en la estación, tanto, que su olor se había adherido al lugar. El niño estaba dándole un chocolate relleno de crema de maní.

—Gracias —tomó el dulce con su mano derecha. Stiles se sentó a su lado, justo donde Paige había estado un momento antes.

—Te debía uno —dijo Stiles.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde aquel día en el centro comercial… está bien si no lo recuerdas —respondió Stiles, con un rubor formándose en sus mejillas.

—Lo recuerdo, sólo me sorprende que tú también. Tenías alrededor de cuatro años.

—No me acuerdo de todo… mi madre, ella… solía hablarme al respecto. Lo llamaba «La aventura de Stiles para conseguir comida» y no dejaba de decirme sobre el joven caballero en armadura que me salvó de morir de inanición con un chocolate relleno de crema de maní —toda su cara estaba roja ahora, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Guardaron silencio por un rato, hasta que Stiles se puso curioso—. Tu novia parecía enojada.

—No tengo nov… es decir, ella no era mi novia —ahora Derek era quien se estaba ruborizando: estaba avergonzado de querer decirle a Stiles que era soltero a pesar de que era sólo un niño.

—Oh, qué bi… me refiero a que, está bien. Genial. O no. Ya sabes, okey. Como sea —y el sonrojo estaba de vuelta, en esa ocasión, en los rostros de ambos. Ésta conversación debía detenerse y pronto.

— ¡Derek Simon Hale! —la voz de Talia Hale resonó en la estación y no mucho tiempo después Derek deseó poder regresar a su vergonzosa conversación con Stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una gota de agua solitaria puede parecer insignificante, pero lo cierto es que miles de ellas, unidas, forman el mar.  
> Todos juntos podemos detener el cambio climático.   
> Somos parte de una misma manada, así que #AúllaPorElMundo.  
> Si compartes ésta idea, coloca el hashtag en tus historias para que el mensaje llegue a más personas. Puedes modificarlo para adaptarlo a tu fandom favorito.  
> Atentamente:  
> PruePhantomhive :*  
> Los reto a buscar y compartir en sus redes sociales vídeos y/o imágenes de su animal, planta o lugar favorito.  
> Delfines: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkKHf0qFaCk  
> Lavanda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hc4BFoa-bPo  
> Egipto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUGRiiD6EW0


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18  
—  
El veintiséis de diciembre era, probablemente, el peor día para ir al centro comercial y, aún así, de alguna manera ahí era donde Derek estaba. El chico de diecisiete años normalmente no rondaba por el centro comercial, sin importar el día del año que fuera, pero tenía una buena razón ésta vez.  
Ya no estaba castigado; podía ir a donde quisiera. Y tras cuatro días de todo el mundo haciéndole preguntas sobre la universidad — ¿dónde había presentado? ¿Saldría del estado? ¿Necesitaba ayuda con sus ensayos? —mientras Talia lo miraba porque, claro, ella sabía que sus papeles de admisión estaban apilados en su escritorio, sin tocar, estaba de hecho feliz por salir de la casa.   
Ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en la universidad. Había hecho planes: salvar a Paige, ayudar a Peter, detener a Kate… incluso se las arregló para salvar a la hermana de Boyd, Alicia. Su beta le había contado algunas cosas sobre el evento, no demasiado, pero suficiente. Sabía que ocurriría en algún momento de las vacaciones navideñas del 2003, cuando Boyd tenía nueve años y que sería en la pista de patinaje a algunas millas de distancia de Beacon Hills. ¿Cómo Boyd se las arregló para trabajar en un lugar similar tras el evento traumático? Era un misterio: a Derek le tomó años poder mirar el fuego.   
Así que las vacaciones invernales justo después de conocer a Paige lo vieron yendo a la pista de patinaje —Peter accedió a llevarlo de ida y vuelta, ya que era por una buena causa—, vigilando a dos niños pequeños. Obviamente, Peter se divirtió mucho llamándolo acosador y la ironía no pasó desapercibida para Derek. Pasó el día antes de Navidad —y qué bueno, porque Derek no podría explicar qué motivo había hecho que se perdiera la cena navideña con su familia—: un hombre tomó la mano de Alicia e intentó llevarla lejos mientras nadie podía verla entre la multitud, diciéndole que la llevaría con sus padres. Ellos lo detuvieron, entregaron a Alicia y Derek se aseguró de tener la credencial del hombre antes de dejarlo inconsciente en un closet. El pequeño Boyd estuvo feliz de tener a su hermana de vuelta y Derek le dio la identificación a Talia, le contó lo ocurrido y esperó que arrestaran al pervertido. Sin embargo, no fue detenido. Fue encontrado muerto una semana después, asesinado por un «león de montaña», aparentemente, muy lejos de Beacon Hills. Cuando vieron la noticia durante la cena, Derek y Talia intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y nunca hablaron de nuevo al respecto.   
Tenía tantos planes para ayudar a las personas cuando todo comenzó y ahora sólo quedaba uno. La exacta razón de que decidiera venir al centro comercial cuando el 75% de la población se encontraba ahí quejándose de un regalo que no sirvió o para comprar las baterías no incluidas o sólo para devolver un regalo que no les gustó. Era el sitio donde se encontraba Camden Lahey. Derek lo había seguido, esperando encontrar un lugar privado donde arrinconarlo… dos horas después, seguía esperando.   
Derek finalmente tuvo su oportunidad cuando Lahey fue a hacer una llamada. Lo siguió afuera, Camden dio un par de pasos lejos de la puerta, colocando su teléfono contra su oreja.   
—Hey, Isaac, ¿papá está cerca? —sonaba cansado.  
—Está desmayado en el sillón otra vez —Derek escuchó a un Isaac de diez años responder.   
—Oh, okay. ¿Puedes pedirle que me llame cuando despierte?  
Isaac no respondió.   
— ¿Isaac? ¿Sigues ahí?  
—…sí —la contestación del niño pareció más un largo suspiro que una palabra.  
— ¿Entonces puedes decirle, por favor?  
— ¿Cuándo volverás a casa?  
Camden cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento un momento.   
—No voy a volver… no puedo…  
—Camd…  
—Lo siento.  
El chico de dieciocho años terminó la llamada antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo más. Cerró los ojos otro momento, luego tomó un cigarrillo del paquete en su bolsillo y lo encendió.   
Derek quería hacer esto con sutileza, pero obviamente era demasiado tarde para eso.   
— ¿Entonces vas a abandonarlo así nada más? —al carajo la sutileza.   
— ¿Qué…? ¿Hale? ¿Qué carajo, hombre? —Camden estaba ciertamente sorprendido. Debía recordar a Derek de la preparatoria; sólo era mayor que el hombre lobo por un año, de todas formas.   
—Sabes lo que va a pasarle, ¿no?  
— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?  
—Isaac. Tu hermano.   
— ¿Estabas espiando, Hale? —Lahey comenzaba a enojarse; Derek sabía que el chico era un bravucón desde la preparatoria, pero incluso un hermano basura era mejor que un papá golpeador.   
—Cállate y escucha, porque sólo lo diré una vez. No preguntes cómo lo sé, porque no voy a decírtelo, pero tu hermano está en peligro.   
— ¿Qu…?  
—Dije cá-lla-te. Tu padre no va a dejar de beber, lo sabes, ese es el motivo por el que te vas. Pero, ¿qué crees que va a pasar con tu hermano menor cuando te marches? Te diré qué: va a golpearlo cuando sienta que debe castigarlo, por todo, justo como ha estado haciendo contigo las últimas semanas. Sólo que no le bastarán los puñetazos con él. ¿Ese viejo congelador del que tu madre siempre se quejaba con tu padre? ¿El que no funcionaba y ella quería que él tirara? Va a encerrar a Isaac en él por horas, algunas veces días enteros cuando olvide que lo dejó ahí y se emborrache hasta perder la razón. Y ambos sabemos que el pequeño y dulce Isaac no va a luchar. No dirá una palabra y sólo lo aceptará… probablemente incluso creerá que se lo merece.  
Derek dijo todo lo que tenía que decir y la bola estaba en el terreno de Camden ahora.   
— ¿Cómo sabes…?   
—Te dije que no preguntaras.  
Para asegurarse de que el idiota le creyera sin importar lo descabellado que era todo, Derek hizo destellar sus brillantes ojos dorados el tiempo suficiente para dejar a Camden parpadeando, confundido, mientras él daba media vuelta y se iba.   
— ¡¿Pero qué se supone que haga?! —preguntó Camden.   
—Protege a tu hermano. Consigue un trabajo. Consigue un lugar seguro para que él pueda crecer —respondió Derek, alejándose de un agitado Camden.   
Ahora Derek sólo tenía que esperar y ver. Había pensado en Isaac un tiempo y ésta había sido la única solución que se le ocurrió. Cualquier otro escenario hubiera puesto a Isaac en servicios sociales y significado tener que esperar a que los maltratos comenzaran en verdad para hacer que las autoridades arrestaran a su padre. Ésta era la mejor solución, si Camden tomaba la batuta.   
—  
Dos días después, Derek se enteró de que Lahey, de hecho, la tomó, incluso mejor de lo que él previó. Estaba caminando por Main Street cuando escuchó a la señora Lomny cuchicheando con su vecina: Howard Lahey estaba en custodia policial después de que Camden Lahey lo encontrara golpeando a su hermano cuando llegó a casa el veintiséis de diciembre. Con la evidencia física, además de las testificaciones de Isaac y Camden, el señor Lahey se quedaría en prisión por un tiempo.   
Su último plan fue un éxito y ahora no tenía nada más qué hacer; nadie a quien salvar o mal que detener, nada. Darse cuenta de eso no le brindó la sensación de realización que había esperado. Siguió caminando sin rumbo calle abajo, sintiéndose perdido. ¿Qué debía hacer durante los próximos ocho años hasta el cumpleaños dieciocho de Stiles?  
Sus pensamientos se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando su hombro chocó con el de alguien más.   
— ¡Jesús, Derek! Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así —dijo una sonriente Paige, mirándolo.   
—Hola… —fue lo único que le vino a la mente, ya que la última vez que vio a Paige, ella, literalmente, corrió para alejarse de él. La sonrisa que tenía en los labios era extremadamente confusa. Se desvaneció progresivamente hasta que ambos se vieron el uno al otro con vergüenza.   
—Recibí tu regalo de Navidad. Es hermoso, gracias —dijo ella, mostrándole el colgante de trisquel que estaba usando.   
—De nada.  
—Aunque, me siento mal por no haberte comprado algo cada vez que lo veo —ella apartó la mirada con un pequeño puchero en los labios.   
—… ¿perdón? —Derek estaba sintiéndose más confundido por su comportamiento, pero decidió seguirle el juego.   
—Está bien, ¡el año que viene te compraré más regalos para compensarlo!   
Antes de darse cuenta, estaban en su restaurante favorito, con Paige hablando como en los viejos tiempos mientras Derek intentaba pretender que no era extraño.   
— ¿En qué escuelas presentaste? —preguntó ella al terminar una larga perorata que Derek sólo simuló escuchar, justo como en el pasado.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Universidad. ¿Dónde presentaste? —preguntó ella de nuevo, casual.   
—En ningún lado —fue una respuesta rápida y silenciosa que no detuvo a Paige de escupir el trago de agua que acababa de tomar.   
— ¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Qué carajo estás esperando?   
—Nada, no voy a ir.   
—Sí, irás. ¡No obtuviste un puntaje sobre dos mil en el SAT sólo para pasar el resto de tu vida volteando hamburguesas en McDonalds!  
— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Derek, confundido de nuevo. Paige se dio cuenta de su error y guardó silencio un momento. Ya no estaba sonriendo y miró su bebida, evadiendo los ojos inquisitivos de Derek.   
—He estado hablando con Fred —reveló finalmente—. Ella ha estado ayudándome con… bueno, ya sabes.  
—Ella nunca me dijo…  
—La hice prometer no hacerlo. Lo siento; sé que debí hablar contigo… necesitaba a alguien que entendiera.   
—Está bien. Comprendo —ella levantó la mirada y él le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo—. Así que, ¿somos amigos de nuevo? —preguntó Derek.  
—Sólo si prometes que presentarás en cuatro universidades de mi elección.  
—Una universidad.  
—Cuatro.  
—Dos.   
—Cinco.   
—Así no es cómo funciona el chantaje, Paige —suspiró—. Bien, cuatro universidades. ¿Podemos ser amigos de vuelta ahora?  
—Nunca dejé de ser tu amiga —dijo ella con determinación—. Además, si Fred puede volver a tener sexo con tu tío, ser tu amiga debe ser más fácil —ella sonrió.   
Fue el turno de Derek para escupir su bebida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una gota de agua solitaria puede parecer insignificante, pero lo cierto es que miles de ellas, unidas, forman el mar.  
> Todos juntos podemos detener el cambio climático.   
> Somos parte de una misma manada, así que #AúllaPorElMundo.  
> Si compartes ésta idea, coloca el hashtag en tus historias para que el mensaje llegue a más personas. Puedes modificarlo para adaptarlo a tu fandom favorito.  
> Atentamente:  
> PruePhantomhive :*  
> Los reto a buscar y compartir en sus redes sociales vídeos y/o imágenes de su animal, planta o lugar favorito.


	19. Chapter 19

Se suponía que Derek debía estar empacando. Su madre le había estado diciendo por días —sino semanas— que tenía que prepararse para marcharse, pero incluso ahora, el día antes de que viajara a Stanford con Paige para iniciar su primer año de universidad, empacar era lo último en su mente. En vez de eso estaba en la habitación de Nathan, sentado en la mecedora con su hermanito en brazos.

Su hermano; nunca creyó que tendría uno de esos. Tres meses después del nacimiento de Nat, Derek aún se sentía encantado cada vez que lo veía. Todos tenían que pelear con él para cargar al niño, incluso Talia. A veces, Derek lamentaba no haberle prestado atención a Cora cuando era pequeña; se sentía mal por ser tan protector con Nathan cuando ignoró a su hermana menor hace tanto tiempo. Pero tenía seis años en aquel entonces, aún si eso no era cierto del todo, y Cora no fue una sorpresa de la misma manera en que Nathan lo fue.

— ¡Derek, deja de procrastinar y ve a empacar! —escuchó a Talia gritar desde la cocina aún cuando levantar la voz no era del todo necesario.

Derek no quería irse. Quería ver a Nat crecer, quería protegerlo. Todo era culpa de Paige.

—

—Derek, devuélvele el bebé a su madre y-entra-al-auto.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde de un sábado y habían estado parados ahí, frente a la casa Hale, por quince minutos. Claramente Paige estaba ansiosa por irse, pero Derek no podía obligarse a sentirse de la misma manera. Le había dicho adiós a todos: sus padres, Cora, Peter y Fred estaban esperando por el ritual de ver el auto desaparecer en el horizonte mientras sacudían las manos para despedirse pero, como siempre, Derek se negó a apartarse de su hermano de tres meses.

—Es hora de irse, Der, te prometo que cuidaremos bien de tu hermano, ya sabes: NUESTRO HIJO —insistió Talia, con los ojos destellando un poco de rojo. Derek suspiró, pero les devolvió a Nathan. Miró por última vez a su familia, viva, y luego su casa, sin quemar, antes de subir al auto. El auto de Paige, ya que Derek había estado demasiado ocupado —entiéndase: siendo perezoso—para conseguir un empleo y comprarse uno él mismo.

Su mejor amiga puso el auto en marcha y se fueron, Derek sin dejar de ver por encima del hombro hasta que su familia —menos Cora, que sólo esperó hasta que cerrara la puerta del auto para volver a su habitación y hacer lo que las chicas adolescentes hacen tras la puerta cerrada de su recámara— desapareció de su campo visual. Paige esperó unos minutos antes de romper el silencio.

—Deja de ser tan testarudo, vamos a la universidad, no a prisión —dijo Paige, con los ojos fijos en el camino.

—No me gusta estar lejos de ellos —confesó, viendo Beacon Hills pasar por la ventana del auto.

—Son tu familia, lo entiendo. De todas formas, Stanford no está tan lejos.

—Son mi manada y estaremos a cinco horas de distancia —Derek estaba decidido a ser terco y quejoso; nada que ella dijera cambiaría eso, especialmente ahora que estaban llegando al vecindario donde vivía Stiles: otra persona que no vería en un tiempo.

—Cuatro y media —replicó Paige.

—Detente —pidió Derek súbitamente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Detente, ahora! —insistió hasta que su amiga aceptó y se estacionó junto a la acera. Paige creyó que el hombre lobo iba a bajar del auto para correr de vuelta a casa, pero no fue así. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pero tras unos minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando algo unas cuantas casas más allá de donde se encontraban.

— ¿Derek? —Preguntó con cuidado—. ¿Por qué estamos espiando a esos niños?

Era Stiles y no era como si eso significara algo para Paige. Estaba frente a su casa, haciendo el tonto con una patineta… y no estaba solo. Isaac estaba con él, con una patineta propia en la mano, viendo a Stiles y echándose a reír cuando el niño descuidado se cayó por lo que debía ser la centésima vez.

Pocos minutos después, el oficial Stilinski salió de la casa. Derek abrió su ventanilla del auto, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

—De acuerdo, chicos, debo ir al trabajo. NO salgan de la casa, no hablen con desconocidos y no…

—No quemen la casa, lo sabemos, papá —terminó Stiles por él.

—Bien. Camden debe llegar aquí a la hora de la cena, les traerá algo de comer. Isaac, te veré el lunes después de la escuela, ¿está bien?

—Sí, Cam dijo que trabajará hasta tarde toda la semana —respondió Isaac; parecía un poco apenado, pero no tanto como Derek lo recordaba.

—Vámonos —dijo el hombre lobo, cerrando de nuevo su ventana. Paige, que era incapaz de escuchar la conversación y aún no tenía idea de qué se había tratado todo eso, arrancó el auto y guardó silencio hasta que alcanzaron el letrero que decía «Usted está dejando Beacon Hills, vuelva pronto».

—Así queeee… eso fue raro —dijo.

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió Derek con aspereza. Paige no respondió y un silencio incómodo se cernió en el auto. El silencio fue frustrante para Derek, que encaró a su amiga y le preguntó si ya había elegido una especialidad, a sabiendas de que Paige no estaba cerca de tomar una decisión y que probablemente hablaría de todas las carreras en las que había pensado y de todas las materias que iba a tomar: y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo durante toda la primera hora de viaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los invitó a unirse al Grupo de Facebook "Ecologiza". Pueden buscarlo por ustedes mismos o pedirme el link en los comentarios ;)


	20. Chapter 20

 

—La universidad apesta —dijo Paige, sentándose junto a Derek en los peldaños de uno de los edificios de Inglés.

—Supongo que no tengo que preguntar cómo estuvieron tus clases esta mañana —respondió él rápidamente antes de seguir embutiendo comida en su boca con una velocidad alarmante. Sólo tenía veinticinco minutos entre su clase de Lo Grotesco de la Literatura y la de la Segunda Guerra mundial los lunes y los miércoles. Paige ya había decidido hacer una especialidad en matemáticas y dedicarse a la educación. Ella también había decidido tomar cuantas clases le fueran posibles sin considerar cuánto tiempo necesitaría para estudiar o hacer su tarea o incluso comer y dormir.

Ahora, un mes después de su llegada a Stanford, habían ideado un horario de cuánto y dónde podían encontrarse entre clases; lunes y viernes, Paige se encontraba con Derek para un rápido almuerzo no muy lejos de dónde tendría su siguiente clase, martes y jueves, desayunaban juntos en uno de los muchos cafés del campus.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal tu clase? ¿Algo sobre hombres lobo? —preguntó Paige.

—Te lo dije: no hay menciones de hombres lobo en el libro.

—De acuerdo, eso sí que es aburrido. Creí que algo llamado «Lo Grotesco: estética de lo Bizarro y Sobrenatural» cubriría el terreno de los cambiantes de forma.

—Mejor que no. De todas formas, estamos estudiando a Nietzsche: _El nacimiento de la Tragedia._ Y sí, es tan aburrido como suena.

—No puede ser peor que tres horas de clase de cálculo durante las cuales un imbécil no dejó de mirarme los pechos mientras el chico que en realidad me gusta me ignoraba —dijo ella, respirando profundo mientras observaba su emparedado sin comer.

— ¿Sabes? tal vez él sólo quería prestar atención a la clase… es el profesor suplente, después de todo.

—

**Tres años después**

**—**

_Vamos a una fiesta, dijo ella_ , _será divertido, dijo ella._ La idea de diversión de Derek definitivamente no era la misma que la de Paige. Ni siquiera había visto a su mejor amiga por media hora, o sea, desde que llegaron a la fiesta y ella corrió a los brazos de su ex-profesor/ahora novio, abandonando a su mejor amigo, al que veía todos los días. Habían sido compañeros de cuarto desde el segundo grado; la decisión fue tomada cuando Derek tuvo que dormir con ella dos días seguidos para evitar matar al imbécil con quien compartía departamento.

Vivir en un pequeño apartamento del campus con Paige era genial, incluso cuando el novio profesor pasaba la noche ahí —Paige le regaló audífonos a prueba de sonido en Navidad—. No tan genial cuando ella decidió arrástralo a una fiesta universitaria.

La música era demasiado fuerte, incluso para oídos humanos. La casa estaba llena de gente hablando, bebiendo, bailando y, a veces, gritando sin razón. No era temática, pero eso no impidió que algunas chicas se vistieran con el mínimo de ropa, claro, en caso de llevar. Derek había dejado de contar la cantidad de personas que intentaron tener una conversación con él después de diez minutos y, cuando un fulano intentó obligarlo a hacer un _keg stand,_ Derek decidió esconderse en la cocina, donde había menos gente.

Tres años de universidad y aún estaba incómodo cerca de otros estudiantes. Paige lo molestaba seguido por su falta de sociabilidad; incluso intentó, un par de veces, hacer que se acostara con amigos que ella acababa de conocer. E, incluso si él no negaba extrañar el sexo, nunca sintió ganas de salir con alguien o hacer amigos. Tenía algunos, a decir verdad, la mayoría, compañeros de clase. Los estudiantes de inglés no eran muy competitivos y, generalmente, mantenían relaciones saludables de compañerismo entre ellos. Pero ninguno de ellos fue invitado a la fiesta, al parecer.

— ¿No eres fan de los _keg stands_? —una voz juguetona preguntó a sus espaldas. Cuando dio media vuelta, Derek se percató de que pertenecía a un joven, tal vez de primero o segundo grado, con piel pálida, unos cuantos lunares que no estaban donde él hubiera deseado, cabello peinado con gel que era una gama o dos más oscuro de lo necesario y ojos verdes. Estaba usando jeans apretados y una camiseta verde con cuello en V que mostraba sus delgados músculos. También llevaba en las manos dos vasos rojos, uno de los cuales le ofreció a Derek.

—No, no mucho —respondió Derek sin pizca de coqueteo, sólo para probar su punto, pero aceptando la cerveza, sus manos rozándose un instante.

—Sí, yo tampoco. He estado observando a esos idiotas por quince minutos y me sorprende que la mayoría aún pueda caminar. Soy Jake, por cierto.

El hombre lobo dudó un momento. La fiesta era aburrida y prometió quedarse al menos una hora y Paige sabría si se marchaba antes: tenía espías. Además, se suponía que la gente se divertía en la universidad, quizá debía intentar divertirse un poco.

—Derek.

—

Cuando Paige llegó a casa a la mañana siguiente, encontró a Derek tumbado en el sillón, recién bañado y usando ropa cómoda. Ella estaba por quejarse de que estaba chorreando agua en el reposabrazos, pero se percató de que él estaba usando su cara de _Odio al mundo,_ aún cuando era difícil notar la diferencia entre esa y su cara normal, especialmente sumándole su nuevo amor por las barbas.

—Hey, Der, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, susurrando con suavidad, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a su cabeza y deslizando su mano por su cabello con un movimiento relajante.

—Yo… estuve con alguien anoche —su voz sonó ronca y cansada.

—Sí, escuché que te marchaste con Jake. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimó? —La respuesta de Derek fue ladear la cabeza para mirarla con una ceja enarcada—. Vamos, sabes a qué me refiero. Te ves terrible.

—Gracias —dijo él con sarcasmo, volviendo a mirar el techo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Tuve sexo con él —admitió, sonrojándose un poco.

—Adiviné eso. ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

 —Estuvo bien, supongo… — _me siento mal porque todo el tiempo imaginé que era Stiles y ahora que se acabó, me siento como si lo hubiera traicionado, lo que es estúpido, porque apenas sabe que existo, de todas formas. Pero no puedo decirte eso._

— ¿De qué se trata? Puedes decirme. No voy a juzgarte, lo prometo.

—No significó nada. Yo no… se sintió bien, pero no creo que me haya gustado.

—Está bien, Der. A algunas personas no les gusta tener sexo con gente por la que no sienten nada. No es malo ser un chico romántico —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse para darle un cariñoso abrazo—. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrarte un novio —agregó con entusiasmo.

_Oh, mierda, no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunes: traducciones.   
> Miércoles: actualizaciones de historias pendientes.   
> Viernes: vídeo en YouTube (canal: Prudence Hummel).  
> El calendario NO es 100% seguro, así que dale like a mi página de Facebook (PruePhantomhive) para saber fechas de publicación exactas, nuevos proyectos e incluso decidir en encuestas qué historia debo actualizar primero.   
> Contenido en español e inglés.   
> P.D: ¡NECESITO UN BETA BILINGÜE! Interesados, manifiéstense en mi página de Facebook :*


	21. Chapter 21

 

Pocos días después de que Derek se mudara de vuelta a Beacon Hills, Laura fue a verlo a su habitación mientras él estaba leyendo.

—Hey, hermanito, ¿tienes un minuto? —ella parecía calmada, pero Derek tenía la sensación de que no iba a gustarle cualquier cosa que ella quisiera decirle. Le dijo que entrara y ella se acercó para sentarse a su lado en la cama—. Mamá me pidió que te previniera antes de la reunión de mañana.

Derek levantó la mirada y observó a su hermana con enojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con «prevenir»?

—Bien… cuando estabas en la universidad, pasaron unas cuantas cosas que… bueno, mamá decidió que sería mejor si… no te enterabas de ellas —respondió ella con calma.

— ¿Por qué carajo no?

Laura se enderezó y observó a su hermano con un aura de autoridad que era algo nuevo en ella.

—Porque ella tenía miedo de que decidieras abandonarlo todo, obviamente, y eso no era necesario.

—Sólo dime ya —murmuró Derek, mirándose las manos.

Ella comenzó contándole algunos hechos que ocurrieron y con los que ya habían lidiado —algunos Omegas formando una manada sin un Alfa y atacando a Talia para tratar de robar su poder, algunos cazadores atacando a Laura y a Damien en el bosque y otras cosas de las que Derek no había oído jamás—, entonces, ella guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar.

—Ennis y su manada se volvieron locos. Comenzaron a atacar a otras manadas hace unas semanas. Hasta el momento no ha habido muchas bajas y se han quedado en el norte; la última vez que supimos algo de ellos, estaban en Seattle. La manada de Deucalion nos está ayudando a manejar esto, pero por el momento sólo estamos observando y esperando.

Su declaración fue seguida por algunos minutos de silencio; Derek intentó procesar la información, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era que esto era su culpa, de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hay de Kali?

—No hemos tenido noticias de ella desde que esto empezó.

Se preguntó por un momento si Kali se había unido a Ennis como hizo cuando él se unió a la Manada de Alfas. Nunca creyó que Ennis iría tan lejos estando solo: aún cuando los Alfa eran algo violentos, él no era una mente maestra por sí mismo.

—Y hay más: los cazadores se marchan de Beacon Hills.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y qué va a pasar con el trato?

—El trato se dio por terminado. Kirston no tuvo otra opción, sus hombres comenzaban a desesperarse. No ha habido mucha actividad por estos rumbos en mucho tiempo; la mayoría de ellos se volvieron cazadores para matar hombres lobo. Supongo que se cansaron de esperar a que cometiéramos una equivocación. No estamos seguros, per Peter cree que oyeron de Ennis y van a ir tras su manada.

—Entonces volvemos a un pueblo libre de cazadores, no suena tan mal —pensó Derek en voz alta.

—De hecho… iba a esperar la reunión de la manada, pero… Chris y Victoria Argent se mudarán al pueblo con su hija la próxima semana. Mi contacto en bienes raíces me dijo que rentarán una casa en ese caro vecindario suburbano.

— ¿Por qué vinieron justo aquí?

—Nadie lo sabe.

—

**Algunos meses después.**

—

El restaurante ya no estaba. El restaurante favorito de Paige y Derek era ahora una cafetería a la moda, llena de hípsters y adolescentes. Eso no evitó que fueran al sitio una vez por semana como solían hacer antes; Paige incluso admitió que le gustaba más como estaba ahora.

Estaban sentado a una mesa en la parte trasera de la cafetería, donde habían estado hablando del clima por algunos minutos seguido de un pequeño momento en el que ambos hicieron una pausa para dar un trago a sus bebidas mientras buscaban un nuevo tema de conversación.

— ¿Entonces, cómo va esa búsqueda de trabajo? —preguntó Paige con sólo un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Tú también no! ¿Has estado hablando con mi madre de nuevo? Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso —dijo Derek, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, entre sus brazos doblados.

—Sólo está preocupada; debes dejar de ser tan _Drama Queen_.

Él la miró antes de contestar.

—No lo soy. Sólo tengo otras cosas en mente, eso es todo.

—Cariño, hemos estado aquí por un mes. Es hora de empezar a moverse.

Con ese tono de voz, no fue difícil para Derek entender que incluso Paige creía que era patético, pero admitir la verdad sería peor. El problema no era que no quisiera conseguir un empleo, sino que no tenía idea de cómo obtener uno… o incluso dónde. Tenía un título en literatura inglesa, pero, aparte de dar clases, no tenía idea de qué hacer con él. E, incluso si trabajar con Paige —que ahora era una maestra de matemáticas en la Preparatoria de Beacon Hills, de todos los lugares que pudo haber elegido— parecía algo divertido, no se consideraba un buen maestro. Eso había quedado establecido en los pocos meses cuando intentó ser un Alfa y falló, miserablemente.

—No tiene que ser el mejor trabajo disponible: sólo necesitas algo que sea de tiempo completo y te dé dinero regularmente. Y, si lo consigues, ¡podemos volver a ser compañeros de casa!

—Me gusta vivir con mi familia, me permite pasar tiempo con Nathan.

Sólo era mitad mentira: en verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano menor. Nathan era como un alegre mini-Derek: le gustaban los libros, especialmente cuando Derek se los leía usando voces tontas, como solía hacer en el teléfono cuando estaba en la universidad, y ambos compartían un odio total por el jugo de manzana. Pero Derek no podía negar, al menos a sí mismo, que vivir con sus padres se estaba convirtiendo en un problema… un molesto, incómodo e irritante problema.

Paige se puso de pie para conseguir otro café, dejando a Derek solo. Seguía pensando en la última conversación que tuvo con su madre, justo antes de que ella se marchara al trabajo esa mañana, mientras él estaba desayunando en pijama en frente del televisor. Aún podía escuchar el gruñido en su voz cuando ella perdió la paciencia y le ordenó que se bañara, se vistiera y saliera de la casa a conseguir un trabajo. Aún estaba lloriqueando internamente al respecto cuando Paige volvió con un latte, una hoja de papel y una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Ella puso la hoja frente a él sin decir palabra. Era una aplicación para ser barista en el _Rise n’ Shine Coffee Shop._

—

Trabajar como barista era horrible y Derek nunca desperdició una oportunidad de quejarse al respecto. Especialmente en días como ese, en los que una marea de personas iba a la tienda pensando que tenían tiempo de comprarse un café antes de ir al trabajo e inevitablemente se daban cuenta de que la espera en la fila haría que llegaran tarde a éste: en vez de marcharse y llegar temprano al trabajo como adultos responsables, se quedaban, quejándose y, cuando por fin alcanzaban a Derek en el mostrador, ordenaban algo muy complicado y demasiado sofisticado y, cuando al fin obtenían su brebaje, se marchaban sin decir gracias o sonreír y, más importante aún, sin dejar propinas.

Y, obviamente, Derek tenía que soportarlo con una grande y falsa sonrisa en la cara mientras luchaba por ser educado. Cuando todos se iban, el hombre lobo se tomaba un minuto para sentarse tras el mostrador a descansar. No era que lo necesitara, pero después de dos semanas de trabajar a tiempo completo, criatura sobrenatural o no, si se quedaba de pie todo el día, lo lamentaría. La campana sonó, indicando la llegada de un nuevo cliente, así que Derek se puso de pie nuevamente, esperando a otro hombre de negocios de horario apretado, pero se encontró con Stiles acercándose al mostrador.

Derek no lo había visto desde el día que se marchó a Stanford: en aquel entonces, Stiles aún lucía como una versión aniñada de la persona que él conoció. Ahora, en cambio, lucía casi exactamente igual  que en la época en que se habían encontrado por primera vez. Algunos meses o quizá un año más joven, pero aún un adolescente torpe con el cabello a rapa, grandes ojos de color ámbar, una playera con estampado y una camiseta aderezada con una sudadera. Fue como ver un fantasma. Afortunadamente, Stiles no se percató del silencio de Derek: de hecho, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, estando demasiado ocupado leyendo la larga lista de cafés disponibles.

—Bienvenido a _Rise n’ Shine,_ ¿qué vas a tomar? —dijo Derek, justo como Lucy, la dueña, le había enseñado. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, pero ésta vez no la estaba fingiendo.

Los ojos de Stiles permanecieron pegados a la pizarra tras el mostrador mientras empezaba a responder.

—Hola, voy a tomar un latte con caramelo, por fa… por favor —el adolescente por fin miró en la dirección de Derek antes de terminar la oración. Dijo «por favor» con un susurro y ahora estaba viendo al barista con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— ¡De inmediato! —dijo Derek antes de empezar a hacer la bebida. Siempre se quejaba de que no había nadie para ayudarlo en las horas pico de los lunes, pues Lucy no había anticipado la popularidad de su tienda en Beacon Hills y estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar baristas dispuestos a trabajar las mañanas durante la semana, pero ésta vez, Derek estaba feliz de tener a Stiles sólo para él. También estaba contento de que no hubiera nadie cerca para verlo fantaseando con un chico de quince años—. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

—Uh… yo… no tengo clases hasta las diez —respondió Stiles: Derek escuchó el latido de su corazón aumentando en indicación de que eso era una mentira.

—Seguro —dijo Derek con una sonrisa mientras terminaba la bebida—. Servido, va por la casa —le tendió el latte a un sorprendido Stiles.

— Oh, ¿enserio? ¡Genial! Gracias, amigo.

—No me digas así.

—

Stiles dejó la cafetería con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Derek-Oh-Dios-Mío-Cuándo-Se-Volvió-Tan-Sexy-Hale le dio café gratis. Un café gratis con « ¡Ve a la escuela, Stiles!» escrito en la taza, seguido de una carita feliz guiñando el ojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: PruePhantomhive.  
> CANAL DE YOUTUBE: Prudence Hummel.


	22. Chapter 22

 

El sábado era el día de la semana favorito de Stiles. Usualmente porque solía dormir hasta medio día y luego jugaba videojuegos el resto del día, pero desde que se enteró de la cafetería y su sexy barista, el sábado se convirtió en el «Día de admirar a Derek». Al menos se suponía que así sería hasta que sus amigos entraron al local.

Stiles ya estaba en su mesa favorita, la que tenía el mejor ángulo para observar al Señor Sexy sin ser tan obvio, con un delicioso mocha latte y su tarea de química delante, dispuesto a pasar algunas horas en su pequeño santuario cuando Scott y Isaac aparecieron súbitamente frente a él —bloqueando su vista del Atractivo Hale, _maleducados_ — y se le quedaron viendo sin motivo alguno.

—Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ¡Se suponía que nos verías en el Arcade hace dos horas! ¿Por qué no contestaste tu teléfono? —preguntó Scott, molesto, con su respiración siseando un poco.

Okey, tal vez sí tenían un motivo. Pero aún así, maleducados.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento, chicos, creí que habíamos quedado mañana —se disculpó Stiles.

— ¿Por qué iríamos al Arcade el domingo, Stilinski? ¿No se suponía que eras listo? —preguntó Isaac, luciendo verdaderamente confundido.

— ¿Y no se supone que no eres insoportable? Oh, espera, siempre lo eres.

—Al menos yo no…

— ¡Chicos! ¡En —jadeo— serio, dejen de —jadeo— pelear! —interrumpió Scott, con su respiración poniéndose peor. Stiles se levantó de su asiento para pararse a su lado.

—Scotty, ¿tienes tu inhalador? —preguntó con calma. Scott no respondió, pero se quitó la mochila y buscó en el bolsillo delantero. Afortunadamente, el inhalador estaba ahí y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Los tres amigos se sentaron, Stiles aún en la posición perfecta para contemplar a Derek —quien estaba hablando con un niño pequeño, aproximadamente de cinco o seis años, sentado con él tras el mostrador—. Scott e Isaac se sentaron enfrente de él. No era la primera vez que Derek llevaba al niño a su trabajo y Stiles estaba preocupado de que fuera su hijo —no porque Derek no hubiera sido un grandioso papá soltero, sino porque Stiles no se sentía listo para ese tipo de compromiso… no porque creyera que tenía oportunidad con Derek, pero se puede soñar, ¿no? —, pero, tras una corta investigación —le preguntó a Derek— resultó que el niño era su hermano pequeño.

—Entonces llamamos a tu papá porque creímos que te habían secuestrado o algo así —dijo Scott, acusador— y nos dijo que has venido aquí cada sábado desde hace meses… lo que es raro, ya que nunca nos lo dijiste.

— ¡Eso es porque no hay nada qué decir! Sólo me gusta venir aquí a hacer mi tarea, ¿qué hay de raro en eso?

—Oh, ¿entonces no tiene nada qué ver con el barista al que le lanzas miradas cada pocos minutos desde que llegaste aquí? —preguntó Isaac, sonriendo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Chicos, me espiaron media hora antes de entrar? —Stiles estaba furioso, bueno, mejor dicho, avergonzado y comenzó a cuestionar sus amistades.

—Yo lo hice mientras esperaba por Scott, que estaba llamando a Allison y sí, te veías patético.

—Cállate, Isaac.

—

—Der, ¡no me estás escuchando otra vez! —la voz de Nathan sobresaltó a Derek, que estaba espiando la conversación de Stiles, Scott y Isaac… otra vez.

—Te estaba escuchando. Decías algo de… ¿Laura?

La hora pico se había terminado y Cindy, la otra barista, se estaba encargando de los pocos clientes mientras Derek permanecía sentado con su hermanito. Lucy había accedido a dejarlo llevar a Nate al trabajo e incluso colocó dos banquillos tras el mostrador en el rincón sin usar a la izquierda del mismo.

— ¡Cora! ¡Dijo que no puedo ser un lobo como mami, pero quiero ser un lobo! ¿Puedo ser un lobo, Der?

—Tal vez algún día, amiguito, pero sabes que no debemos hablar de eso aquí.

—Perdón.

Nathan era un mal mentiroso. En cualquier circunstancia, eso hubiera sido bueno, excepto por la situación de Familia de Hombres Lobos Súper Secreta. Usualmente, a los niños se les enseñaba a corta edad lo que podían decir y lo que no en público, pero Nate parecía tener problemas con el concepto de mentir. Ya que estudiaba en casa, Derek sugirió que Nathan fuera con él al trabajo algunas veces para entrenarlo en un ambiente ruidoso donde la gente no le prestaría atención a las peroratas de un niño de cinco años. Hasta el momento, no estaba funcionando.

Tras unos minutos, siguió trabajando, tomando el puesto de Cindy tras la caja registradora. La siguiente hora pasó como si nada y Stiles seguía en el local con Scott e Isaac. Parecían haber dejado de hablar acerca del tema de si Stiles lo acosaba o no y estaban hablando de la escuela. Sobre la nueva sexy maestra de matemáticas que tenían y que entró a la tienda justo en ese momento.

—Hey, Paige. Creí que te ibas a quedar en casa todo el día rezando para que esos exámenes se califiquen solos.

—Lo intenté, pero ese plan falló así que los iba a calificar yo misma, pero me di cuenta de que se nos acabó el café —contestó ella, viéndolo con una mirada acusadora.

Derek intentó lucir tan inocente como pudo. Se bebió la última jarra de café que tenían antes de irse esa mañana, pero no fue su culpa: se necesita un montón de café para despertar a un hombre lobo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te sirvo?

—Doble expreso con un poco de arsénico; Dios, detesto calificar exámenes.

— ¿No es ese el cincuenta por ciento de tu trabajo?

—Ni me lo recuerdes. De todas formas, no olvides comprar los víveres para la cena de mañana.

— ¿Cuál cena?

— ¡Vamos, Derek! ¿Cena? ¿Con tus padres? ¿Van a venir mañana para ver el nuevo departamento en que vivimos? ¿Te recuerda algo? —Paige se estaba irritando más y más; si no supiera mejor (y desgraciadamente su sentido del olfato le permitía saberlo) pensaría que ella tenía el SPM.

— Oh, sí, es cierto. Cena. Mañana. Mis padres. Lo recuerdo — _por supuesto que no me acordaba._

—Como sea. ¿Cuándo sales?

—En dos horas, pero tengo que esperar a que Laura venga por Nate, así que… quién sabe. Podría estar aquí toda la noche. Compraré los víveres, no te preocupes. Toma, va por la casa. Siento lo del café, compraré más cuando vaya a la tienda —le dio la bebida que ordenó (menos el arsénico) y se inclinó sobre el mostrador para besarla en la mejilla, esperando que eso bastara para que lo perdonara por privarla de la gasolina de su vida.

—Gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa llegando a sus labios por fin—. ¡Te veo en casa!

Derek sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga antes de concentrarse en el siguiente cliente: un muy confundido Stiles.

—Hey, ¿más mocha latte o quieres algo diferente ésta vez?

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, otra voz sonó, fuerte y clara.

— ¡Mira, Derek! ¡Dibujé a mamá en su forma de lobo, con ojos rojos y todo!

—

Tenía novia. El sexy barista estaba saliendo con la linda maestra de matemáticas. Por supuesto que sí. Era como el debacle con Jackson una vez más. Excepto que Lydia nunca había mostrado ninguna clase de interés por Stiles; apenas si notaba su existencia… pero Derek sí que lo hacía. Stiles no estaba loco, sabía que Derek le había coqueteado cada jodido sábado. Nunca sonreía de la misma manera para otros clientes como lo hacía para Stiles. Entonces, ¿qué carajo pasaba entre Derek y la señorita Krasikeva?

¿Y a qué se refería el niño con «forma de lobo»?


	23. Chapter 23

 

— ¡Ya es suficiente, señor Stilinski! ¡Lo veré en detención esta noche y no quiero volver a escuchar una palabra de su parte!

Stiles siguió mirando a la señorita Krasikeva con indiferencia. Bien, otra detención, qué más daba, sólo era la tercera desde que se enteró de lo que había entre ella y SU sexy barista. Ella no era lo suficientemente buena para Derek: era demasiado mandona. Probablemente lo obligaba a hacer todos los deberes de la casa mientras se quejaba de lo «duro» que ella trabajaba. _Por favor_ , enseñarles matemáticas a estudiantes de primero y segundo año de preparatoria no era complicado; Stiles podría responder todos esos problemas estando dormido. Tenía un plan: de tres a seis meses, dependiendo de la resistencia de la maestra. Iba a hacer que odiara tanto su trabajo, que pronto se vería obligada a dejarlo y mudarse muy, muy lejos. No llevaría las cosas al extremo, no tenía la intención de causarle un quiebre emocional, sólo lo suficiente para ganarse una detención en cada ocasión. Pronto se cansaría de eso, se volvería aún más iracunda y Derek se daría cuenta de que ella no era para él. Era un plan perfecto.

—

Stiles estaba ansioso por obtener, finalmente, su licencia de conducir. Tener que caminar a casa después de la escuela era molesto, pero hacerlo en la oscuridad era peor. La señorita Krasikeva había estado más molesta que de costumbre durante la detención y, en opinión de Stiles, abusó de su autoridad al hacerlo limpiar cada baño de la escuela. El conserje estaba conmovido.

El invierno ya casi había terminado, pero aún oscurecía temprano y ahora Stiles estaba caminando hacia su casa con esa sensación de ser seguido. Siempre tenía ese presentimiento al caminar de noche, pero ésta vez se sentía diferente. Podía jurar que escuchó a alguien caminando a sus espaldas.

Estaba enloqueciendo, eso era todo. No era como si estuviera _tan_ oscuro: la luna llena brillaba sobre su cabeza, permitiéndole ver casi tan bien como hubiera hecho si fuera de día. Otro efecto de su falta de sueño era que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Eso era lo que estaba pensando cuando un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura y una mano larga cubrió su boca.

—

Así que, los hombres lobo existían en realidad. La investigación que hizo tras escuchar al hermanito de Derek hablar sobre «formas de lobo» y «ojos rojos» no era tan estúpida como pensó en ese momento. Y no era como si necesitara Google para darse cuenta de que alguien que podía transformarse en un lobo de ojos rojos tenía que ser un ente sobrenatural comúnmente conocido como Hombre Lobo, pero debía admitir que se sintió algo escéptico. Eso significaba que se negó a creerlo en un principio y sólo se convenció de que el niño tenía una gran imaginación. Ahora todo tenía sentido, mientras miraba al enorme tipo que lo secuestró y lo ató a una silla en medio de un edificio industrial abandonado, lo que era un enorme cliché… y casi lo dijo, al menos hasta que el rostro del sujeto se transformó y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo.

El secuestrador no había dicho nada aún, sólo estaba de pie frente a Stiles, con sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus amenazadores ojos rojos mirando al adolescente. Stiles quería hablar, quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero sabía que si hacía enojar a ese sujeto, no sólo se ganaría una detención y no tenía intenciones de entrar en intimidad con sus garras y colmillos. Pero, enserio, el silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo.

— ¡Ennis! —exclamó una voz.

El hombre finalmente alejó la mirada de Stiles y la dirigió a la puerta. Una mujer entró. Era hermosa, pero algo en ella hizo que el adolescente se sintiera incómodo: era peligrosa, podía sentirlo. O tal vez sólo era el hecho de que ella iba descalza y sus pies tenían garras. _¿Todos los hombres lobo tienen garras en las uñas de los pies? Parece muy impráctico._

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó la mujer descalza.

—La mascota de Hale —respondió Ennis, pronunciando el nombre de Derek como si fuera un insulto. De nuevo, miró al adolescente.

— ¿Cuál Hale? —preguntó la mujer con seguridad. Parecía muy poco preocupada por el bienestar de Stiles. Obviamente no estaba ahí para ayudarlo, pero Stiles creyó que protestaría ante la idea de lastimar a un chico de quince años.

—Derek. Los vi juntos.

— ¿Estás seguro? Se ve muy joven.

—Sé lo que vi, Kali —respondió el hombre con un gruñido. Kali suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Él dijo que si lo tomaba, el pobre idiota vendría a toda velocidad. Entonces, podremos usarlos a ambos para llegar a Talia.

—

Dos horas después de la aparición de la mujer, Stiles seguía atado a la silla en el edificio vacío. Se las arregló para mantener la boca cerrada sin importar lo mucho que quería hacer preguntas. Muchas preguntas: ¿quiénes eran? ¿Qué querían con Derek? ¿Derek era un hombre lobo? ¿Podía, por favor, pararse y caminar un poco? Su trasero definitivamente no estaba hecho para estar en una silla de madera mucho tiempo.

Los dos aterradores hombres lobo se habían ido, dejando con él a otros cinco aterradores hombres lobo. Todos ellos lucían jóvenes; el más chico no parecía ser ni un día mayor que Stiles y la más grande, la única mujer del grupo, no podía tener más de treinta. Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera una mujer lobo, como los demás, porque no tenía colmillos, ni garras ni ojos brillantes.

Pocas horas después, Stiles comenzó a aburrirse. Intentó hablar con ellos: le pidió a la mujer algo de beber. Ella parecía amigable y le llevó una pequeña botella de agua y también lo ayudó a beber, ya que sus manos estaban atadas detrás de la silla. Les preguntó cómo se convirtieron en hombres lobo, pero ninguno respondió. Les hizo todas las preguntas en las que pudo pensar acerca de hombres lobo, pero ellos se quedaron en silencio, excepto por uno, que comenzó a gruñir cada vez que Stiles abría la boca. Eso no evitó que Stiles siguiera hablando.

— ¿Puedo…?

— ¡Juro por Dios que si no te callas voy a arrancarte los ojos de las cuencas! —gritó el lobo enojado cuando por fin tuvo suficiente.

—Amigo, sólo iba a preguntar si podía ir a hacer pis…

—Cá-lla-te —la frente del chico comenzó a cambiar.

—No, es enserio: es por toda esa agua de antes. En verdad necesito ir a orinar.

El chico molesto gruñó, su rostro viéndose más como el de un lobo que como el de un humano. Caminó hacia Stiles, pero la mujer se interpuso entre ellos.

—Gareth, lleva a Kyle afuera —le dijo autoritativamente a otro de los miembros.

—Tú no eres mi Alfa, bruja —gruñó Kyle, acercándose hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

Stiles creyó que la mujer conseguiría que la mataran cuando, súbitamente, el lobo fue empujado por el aire por una fuerza invisible proveniente de ella. Ella miró al sujeto al que llamó Gareth.

—Llévalo a la casa —dijo. Gareth obedeció y Stiles se quedó solo con ella, el lobo adolescente y otro lobo joven que se había mantenido al margen todo ese tiempo, sentado contra la pared, con su teléfono en mano.

Esperó cinco minutos antes de volver a abrir la boca:

—Aún necesito orinar.

La mujer lo miró, suspirando. Estaba por decir algo cuando las cabezas de los dos lobos giraron hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

Pero, antes de que pudieran responder, la puerta salió despedida de sus goznes y Derek corrió al interior, con el rostro completamente transformado. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos; los dos lobos ahora estaban de pie entre Stiles y el Hale.

— ¡Derek, es una trampa! —gritó Stiles. No tuvo el efecto deseado en el Hale, quien lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Stiles, no estoy solo —tan pronto como terminó la oración, docenas de hombres y mujeres aparecieron, dos de ellos, un hombre y una mujer, tenían brillantes ojos rojos.

—

Stiles fue liberado prontamente después de eso; la mujer y los dos lobos que lo mantenían cautivo fueron tomados como prisioneros. Cuando Derek lo guió fuera del edificio para llevarlo a uno de los carros, Stiles vio los cuerpos de Gareth y Kyle. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo después de eso.

La mujer de los ojos rojos, que debía ser la madre de Derek, los detuvo. Tiró del brazo de su hijo para alejarlo y hablar con él en privado. Obviamente estaban discutiendo sobre Stiles, pero el adolescente no podía escucharlos. Ella no dejaba de mirar en su dirección con una expresión desaprobatoria. Cuando Derek regresó con Stiles, parecía muy irritado.

Derek lo llevó a su casa, en la que su padre no estaría por al menos dos horas. Había estado trabajando todo ese tiempo, sin tener idea de que su hijo estaba desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo supiste que me secuestraron? —susurró Stiles mientras seguían sentados en el auto, afuera de su casa.

—Paige.

— ¿Quién?

—Tu maestra de matemáticas; ella vio cuando te llevaron.

— ¿Y te llamó en vez de a policías? —Stiles no podía decidir si era algo bueno o no, ¿podrían los policías haberlo salvado de los lobos?

—Ella vio el brillo de sus ojos. Es mi mejor amiga, así que sabe sobre… —Derek se detuvo. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que la noche había sido aterradora para Stiles y ahora _lo sabía, lo había visto._

—Los hombres lobo —terminó Stiles la oración que Derek no pudo.

—Sí. Eso.

—Entonces, ¿eres un hombre lobo?

—Síp.

— ¿Y tu familia…?

—Hombres lobo.

—Cool. Genial. Increíble. Voy a… meterme… en la cama. Ha sido una noche muy larga— Stiles no esperó una respuesta y salió del auto. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo… y hacer otra investigación, una más completa.

Antes de abrir la puerta delantera, escuchó a Derek llamándolo. Giró y vio al hombre lobo trotando en su dirección.

—Toma —dijo Derek, entregándole un trozo de papel—. Llámame si tienes preguntas. Stiles se las arregló para susurrar «Gracias» mientras su mente gritaba «¡DEREK ME DIO SU NÚMERO!» una y otra vez en su cabeza—. Y no te preocupes: no vendrán por ti de nuevo —dijo Derek, reconfortante, antes de volver al auto.

Stiles esperó a que se fuera antes de entrar a la casa. Fue directo al baño, sus ganas de orinar volviendo con sed de venganza, y entonces se marchó a su habitación, donde se recostó en la cama para pensar. Repasó todo en su cabeza, pellizcándose múltiples veces, por si acaso. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando algo en particular llamó su atención: Derek dijo «es mi mejor amiga». No «novia»: «amiga». Había sido un idiota, ganándose tres detenciones por nada. Ella no era la novia de Derek.

En la mañana, pensó que eso no era nada relevante comparado a la existencia de los jodidos Hombres Lobo, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera aliviado. De todas formas, decidió olvidarse de Paige Krasikeva por el momento y concentrarse en la pantalla de su computadora. Necesitaba saber más. Quería saberlo todo.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Cuando Derek volvió a casa de sus padres tras llevar a Stiles a su hogar, la manada de Deucalion y la suya estaban ahí. Había sido una noche extraña. Se acababan de enterar de que Ennis había llegado a Beacon Hills cuando Paige lo llamó en medio de un ataque de pánico porque uno de sus estudiantes había sido secuestrado por un hombre lobo justo frente a sus ojos. Al principio, pensó que el Alfa estaba raptando personas para agregarlas a su manada, como había estado haciendo desde que se salió del redil, pero entonces Paige dijo que el chico era el hijo del Sheriff y Derek se volvió loco.

Fue a casa de sus padres y se lo dijo a su madre, pero ella no reaccionó como él hubiera esperado. Ella creyó que ya era demasiado tarde, que el muchacho probablemente ya había sido mordido y había perdido toda oportunidad de encontrarlo. Derek protestó; le gritó a su propia Alfa para convencerla de que tenían que ir a salvarlo. Entonces Deucalion llegó por fin con su manada, pues los habían estado esperando desde que se enteraron de que Ennis tenía rumbo hacia Beacon Hills.

Deucalion fue más fácil de convencer que Talia y el Alfa de Derek tuvo que acceder aún cuando no era demasiado optimista. Encontrar a Stiles no fue fácil, pero Derek conocía su aroma lo suficiente para seguir el rastro, algo que le granjeó algunas miradas extrañadas de su manada.

Encontraron el edificio, pero se mantuvieron alejados, asegurándose de que el viento ocultara su aroma. Podían escuchar al adolescente haciendo mil y un preguntas a sus raptores hasta que uno de ellos perdió la paciencia. Derek estaba por sugerir que atacaran cuando alguien le ordenó a dos betas abandonar el edificio. El plan era enviar a alguien a seguirlos para averiguar donde se ocultaba el resto, pero los dos betas los oyeron u olieron e intentaron alertar a los demás dentro del edificio. Derek estuvo seguro de que sus compañeros no tendrían problemas en hacerse cargo de ellos, así que fue directo a la puerta.

Dentro, encontró a Stiles atado a una silla, una mujer humana y dos betas jóvenes. Stiles olía a pánico y su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Le advirtió a Derek que era una trampa, pero no había manera de que esos tres pudieran derrotar a dos manadas poderosas por su cuenta y se habían asegurado de que no hubiera nadie más en los alrededores.

Stiles fue liberado y Derek intentó llevarlo a uno de los autos inmediatamente, a sabiendas de que Talia querría interrogarlo. Estaba en lo cierto y su Alfa lo detuvo antes de que lograra llegar al auto. Lo llevó a un costado y comenzó a exigir respuestas. Tuvo que gritar mucho y prometer demasiado para convencerla de que Stiles estaba demasiado impresionado en ese momento para responder preguntas y rodearlo de lobos que probablemente lo asustarían.

Ahora, Stiles estaba a salvo en casa, seguramente enloqueciendo sobre la existencia de los hombres lobo, y Derek estaba rodeado. Caminó por la casa hasta que encontró a su madre. Estaba en su oficina, con Deucalion, Laura, su padre, Deaton, Morrell y algunas personas de la manada de Deucalion que Derek no conocía.

—Habla —le ordenó Talia. Esa había sido una de sus promesas; tenía que explicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vio a Peter y Deaton observándolo, preguntándose si les diría la historia completa. ¿Debía decirlo todo?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—La verdad, sería gentil de tu parte. ¿Cómo conoces a ese chico?

—Es cliente frecuente de la cafetería. Va todos los sábados: creo que se siente atraído por mí —dijo tras pensarlo demasiado. No podía decir una mentira creíble sin agregarle un poco de verdad.

—No entiendo cómo eso bastó para que Ennis lo usara como carnada —replicó ella, sin creerle.

—Ennis es un idiota, posiblemente nos vio hablando en la tienda y creyó que éramos amigos.

— ¿Y quieres que yo crea que no lo son? ¡DEJA de mentirme, Derek!

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! —exclamó Derek, dando un paso al frente para encarar a su madre. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella, Peter le sujetó el brazo para detenerlo.

—Derek, tal vez debes decirle sobre…

— ¿Decirme qué?

Derek miró a su tío en silencio, entonces, levantó la cabeza para contemplar a su madre. ¿Debería? Finalmente, observó a Deaton; el emisario le dio una mirada reconfortante y asintió con la cabeza. Derek volvió a mirar a su madre con determinación.

—Te lo diré todo. Pero sólo a papá y a ti.

—

Derek fue a la habitación de pánico con sus padres, pues era el único lugar donde sabía que no los escucharían desde fuera, y les contó todo. Todo lo que les dijo a Peter y Deaton y también lo que no, desde el día en que Paige murió hasta aquél en el que fue enviado de vuelta. Les habló de todos: Scott, los Argent, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica y Boyd… y les dijo sobre Stiles.

Cuando terminó de hablar, tenía lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas y se miraba las manos porque no lograba encontrar las fuerzas para levantar la cabeza. Escuchó a sus padres tomar aire cuando les dijo sobre el incendio; no habían dicho una sola palabra desde que comenzó su relato y seguían callados a pesar de que habían pasado varios minutos desde que terminó, entonces, su teléfono timbró, indicando un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Lo ignoraron, pero el ambiente cambió. Derek limpió sus lágrimas y levantó la mirada. Sus padres lucían devastados. Quiso decir algo para reconfortarlos, pero su teléfono timbró de nuevo. Su madre fue hacía él y lo rodeó con los brazos. Se abrazaron un rato, Damien uniéndoseles. El teléfono de Derek volvió a sonar e, inmediatamente después, una vez más. Talia rió por lo bajo y lo soltó.

—Hoy eres el señor Popular —bromeó, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Probablemente es Stiles, haciendo preguntas; le di mi número por si acaso.

—«Por si acaso», ¿es así como le dicen al romance hoy en día?

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡Mamá, tiene quince!

 —Y es el hijo del sheriff, no lo olvides —agregó su padre.

—

Los mensajes eran de Stiles. Los revisó una hora después, estando de vuelta en la casa del sheriff, encaramado en un árbol para vigilar al muchacho.

 **De Stiles:** ¿Puedes transformarte cuando quieras o sólo con la luna llena? ¿Puedes convertirte en un lobo de verdad?

 **De Stiles:** ¿Qué significan los diferentes colores de ojos? ¿Es genético?

 **De Stiles:** Google no me está ayudando, sólo encuentro páginas sobre _Crepúsculo_ >.<

 **De Stiles:** Por favor, dime que los vampiros no brillan.

Derek no pudo evitar reír. Miró la ventana de la habitación de Stiles. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía ver un destello proveniente de la pantalla de la computadora y escuchar el sonido del teclado. El hombre lobo decidió entretenerse respondiendo mientras seguía esperando que el sheriff llegara a casa.

 **Para Stiles:** Los hombres lobo pueden aprender a controlar la transformación, pero sólo muy pocos pueden transformarse por completo en lobo. Sólo los Alfa tienen ojos rojos y los vampiros no existen pero, si lo hicieran, dudo que brillen.

Apenas presionó «enviar», escuchó a Stiles tambalear y caerse de la silla cuando su teléfono timbró. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.


	25. Chapter 25

El día después de su secuestro, Stiles fue «invitado» a la casa Hale por Talia… si es que Derek entrando por su ventana, dándole un susto de muerte en el proceso, para llevarlo a la casa sin preguntar podía considerarse una invitación. Hablaron mucho durante el trayecto en auto, pero fue, más que nada, una plática ligera llena de más preguntas sobre hombres lobo y otras criaturas mitológicas.

—Entonces, ¿no hay dragones? —preguntó Stiles mientras Derek estacionaba el auto frente a la casa.

—Nope… bueno, no que yo sepa, a decir verdad. No soy un experto —respondió Derek antes de salir del auto. Stiles lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la puerta; el hombre lobo entró, pero el chico se quedó parado en el umbral, guardando silencio por primera vez desde que salieron de su habitación.

—Está bien, Stiles, no corres peligro aquí.

—No estoy asustado, hombre, es sólo que… —de hecho, estaba asustado, aterrorizado, en realidad. Había al menos diez carros afuera y probablemente había más alrededor de la casa; desde la puerta ya podía percibir la presencia de gente en la casa. Eran hombres lobo. Había un montón de hombres lobo en esa casa y él era sólo un montón de huesos frágiles envueltos en sesenta kilos de carne. Suspiró, reuniendo todo el coraje que fue capaz de encontrar—. Como sea, vamos —dijo, entrando a la guarida del lobo... literalmente.

Derek llevó al adolescente al cuarto de pánico, que había sido convertido en una oficina estratégica o algo por el estilo: con tantos hombres lobo en la casa, los Alfas necesitaban un lugar privado dónde discutir sus siguientes pasos: no podían dejar que alguien los escuchara en caso de que Ennis tuviera un infiltrado entre sus filas.

Talia y Deucalion ya se encontraban ahí, junto a Deaton y Peter. Todos estaban de pie frente a una mesa con un mapa de Beacon Hills abierto sobre ella.

—Señor Stilinski, ¿cómo se siente? Sé que es demasiado para asimilar, sobre todo después de los… desafortunados eventos de ayer —dijo Talia.

—Estoy… bien, supongo.

—Bien. Necesito que te quedes aquí ésta noche: quiero que le envíes un mensaje a tu padre informándoselo. Dile que te quedarás en casa de un amigo —continuó ella, usando un tono de voz que no dejaba cabida a argumentos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Derek y Stiles al mismo tiempo.

—Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? Dijiste que sólo debías hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes. Los prisioneros por fin hablaron: nos iremos al caer el sol.

—Pero…

—La decisión ya fue tomada, Derek —agregó Deucalion—. Stiles permanecerá aquí con los niños y humanos, con algunos guardias para protegerlos mientras el resto de nosotros se encarga de Ennis y su manada. No podemos esperar y arriesgarnos a que abandonen su campamento.

—

Stiles ya no estaba aterrorizado: estaba demasiado molesto para eso. No sólo tendría que quedarse en una casa con extraños para una pijamada mientras Derek tenía que ir a pelear contra un ejército de hombres lobo, sino que también acababa de enterarse de que su padre había sabido sobre la existencia de los hombres lobo por AÑOS. Y nunca, nunca le dijo a Stiles. Se sentía traicionado. La señora Hale le habló de la noche en que su padre le disparó a Peter y de cómo trabajó con él en algunos casos que requerían conocimiento de lo sobrenatural. Fue lo último que le dijo antes de decirle que podía retirarse. Iba a tener una larga plática con el sheriff cuando todo esto terminara.

Derek le mostró a Stiles la sala de estar, donde encontraron a Paige sentada en el sofá, a Nathan arrodillado frente a la mesa de centro, dibujando, y a Fred, ocupando una de las sillas, con su hija de ocho meses de edad, Nina, en sus brazos. Ella y Peter estaban casados ahora: fue una boda relámpago, pero eso no significaba que no la hubieran planeado desde antes de que Fred quedara embarazada. Derek le presentó a todos —y viceversa— antes de invitarlo a sentarse en el sofá junto a Paige.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió en la habitación hasta que Paige le preguntó:

—Entonces, Stiles, ¿terminaste los deberes que dejé para el lunes?

Tanto Derek como él la miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—No… he estado algo ocupado, con lo del secuestro y eso.

—

Talia temía perder a su manada. Derek lo vio en sus ojos cuando le habló del incendio. Antes de eso, ella había tenido la fortaleza de una roca: nada podía asustarla, ni siquiera los ataques de los cazadores. Ella había creído que su manada era fuerte, que podía soportar cualquier cosa… pero había estado equivocada. En otro universo, su manada murió. Quemados vivos en su hogar sin previo aviso. Fueron destruidos por una sola mujer.

Después de que Derek le dijera lo que pudo haber pasado, pasó toda la noche viendo a Nathan dormir: su dulce niño pequeño quien corrió el riesgo de jamás nacer, y juró que nunca dejaría que alguien lo lastimara. Su manada sobreviviría pero, para eso, debía ser más fuerte. Tenían que pelear para proteger lo que les pertenecía.

—

Los lobos comenzaron a marcharse. El sol estaba desapareciendo lentamente y, con él, más hombres y más mujeres abandonaban la casa. Era parte del plan: salir en grupos pequeños y reagruparse en un sitio no muy lejano al campamento enemigo.

Derek estaba en el último grupo que se iría. Estaba junto a Peter, Laura y cinco miembros de la manada de Deucalion. Dieciséis personas permanecerían en la casa: los humanos —Stiles, Paige, Fred, la esposa de Jared, Sabrina, y la esposa de Tom, April— y los niños —Nathan, Nina, las gemelas de diez años de Jared, Alice y Juliet, el hijo de dos años de Tom, Sam y una muy molesta Cora, que gritó por horas hasta que le repitieron que no tenía la edad suficiente para ir a pelear— junto a los cinco lobos que debían protegerlos.

Derek había estado ocupado por horas, preparándose para el ataque, rogándole a su madre que lo reconsiderara y planeara más reuniones. La última vez que vio a Stiles, el chico estaba navegando por la información de cinco libros simultáneamente. Tenía el aspecto de un niño en una dulcería cuando Derek le dijo que tenían libros sobre hombres lobo. Sin que fuera sorpresa, Stiles seguía en el mismo sitio donde lo dejó horas antes, pero con más libros a su alrededor. La habitación solía ser la de Peter, hasta que se marchó y la convirtieron en una pequeña oficina-biblioteca que su tío solía usar cuando estaba de visita en la casa. Stiles estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de libros, con un cuaderno de notas en su rodilla derecha.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante? —le preguntó Derek, burlón.

Por primera vez, Stiles no se sobresaltó, apenas reaccionó ante su presencia, manteniendo la nariz hundida en un ejemplar viejo con cubierta de cuero.

—Oh, hey, Derek —murmuró, distraído.

—Nos iremos pronto… sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Stiles levantó la mirada repentinamente. Miró al lobo en silencio un rato.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —dijo rápidamente, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

—Okay… debería… irm…

—Por favor, no te vayas —susurró Stiles.

—Tengo que —dijo Derek con determinación. Tenía que ir con su manada: ese era su lugar.

Stiles seguía mirando hacia abajo, contemplando el libro sin leerlo. Derek tomó la apresurada decisión de arrodillarse frente a él, sujetar su mentón para obligarlo a mirar hacia arriba y finalmente unir sus labios en un beso terso. Detuvo el beso casi de inmediato, levantándose y alejándose del chico de quince años como si lo hubiera quemado.

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta —le dijo Derek. No esperó una respuesta y salió de la habitación.

Stiles se quedó paralizado un momento, llevando una mano a sus labios. Quería sonreír, estar feliz porque su primer beso fue con Derek, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era _« ¿y si también fue el último?»._


	26. Chapter 26

 

La peste de la sangre estaba en todas partes. Derek no pudo oler otra cosa desde que la batalla comenzó. Todo parecía bien al principio, pero en el momento en que fueron detectados, todo se fue al demonio. Los sobrepasaban en número, casi dos a uno, y, mientras lo Hale y la manada de Deucalion atacaban para herir, Ennis y sus lobos lo hacían para matar. Derek no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban peleando y había perdido la cuenta de contra cuántas personas había luchado. Hasta el momento, sólo se las había arreglado para incapacitarlos, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que eso no sería suficiente, porque los lobos sanaban rápido. Ahora sabía, sin duda alguna, que saldría de esto con los ojos de un frío color azul.

—

Los ojos comenzaron a dolerle, pero Stiles no podía obligarse a dejar de leer. Se estaba volviendo más y más difícil concentrarse. Lo bueno era que estaba obteniendo un montón de información sobre los hombres lobo, pero no se sentía emocionado al respecto. Durante un momento, pensó en desobedecer a Talia Hale y llamar a su papá para decirle la verdad sobre la batalla, pero era demasiado riesgoso. La lucha probablemente sería lo suficientemente sangrienta sin añadir humanos a la mezcla; además, ya era muy difícil preocuparse por Derek y no podría tolerar el pensamiento de perderlos a ambos.

Era raro, tener tantos sentimientos por Derek. No se conocían tan bien y aún así, Stiles se sentía como el esposo de un soldado, esperando a que su hombre volviera sano y salvo. Por supuesto, recordaba los pocos encuentros que tuvo con Derek cuando eran más jóvenes, pero sabía que, en aquel entonces, sólo se había tratado de una atracción estúpida; pero ya no más. No se atrevió a ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos, aún cuando estuvo pensando en ellos los últimos quince minutos, mirando nada en particular.

Justo así lo encontró Cora cuando entró. Stiles la conocía de vista: ella era un año mayor que él, después de todo, pero en aquel entonces no tenía idea de que era una Hale. Ahora todo tenía sentido, pensando en ello: ella y Derek eran muy parecidos.

Ella entró sin decir palabra y se sentó en el suelo frente a él.

—Odio esto —dijo sencillamente.

—Yo también, pero todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo: no es tu familia la que está allá afuera —escupió. Stiles se negó a responder. Ella tenía razón, no era su familia, pero también sabía que sólo se estaba desquitando con él; si sólo necesitaba alguien a quien gritarle, bien, pero no iba a contestarle.

— ¿Por qué te secuestraron? —preguntó Cora al calmarse—. Digo, sin ofender, pero no entiendo qué vieron en ti.

— ¿Te refieres a aparte de mi encantadora personalidad y mis sorprendentes contestaciones agudas? —Bromeó de vuelta, ganándose una cabeza ladeada y una ceja alzada de parte de la chica adolescente—. No lo sé: el tipo Alfa creyó que yo era importante para Derek de alguna manera —Stiles se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que el lobo grandote le había dicho a la mujer que estaba con ellos… lo que le recordó algo que había estado preguntándose—: ¿todos los lobos tienen garras en los pies?

— ¿Qué?

—Aquella mujer, una de los lobos con Ennis, estaba descalza y tenía pequeñas garras en los dedos de los pies. Era muy extraño; vi lo mucho que a ustedes les gusta ponerse todos «grr», pero ¿significa eso que destruyen sus zapatos todo el tiempo?

Cora permaneció en silencio, tras un momento, Stiles pensó que su interpretación del «grr», completa con gestos de las manos y los dientes expuestos, fue demasiado para ella.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— ¿Uhm? —preguntó Stiles, confundido.

—La mujer: ¿escuchaste su nombre?

—No lo sé: la llamaron Katy o algo. También era una Alfa —antes de que Stiles pudiera preguntar porque era importante, Cora estaba de pie nuevamente y abandonando la habitación—. ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, persiguiéndola.

—Kali. Si la viste, significa que su manada está aquí —dijo, prácticamente corriendo.

— ¿Y qué? —preguntó Stiles, confundido, haciendo que Cora se detuviera y lo empujara contra un muro, dejando la mano sobre su pecho.

—Ennis solo tiene más hombres que nosotros y Deucalion juntos, ¡con la manada de Kali podrían ser cientos!

—

Derek no podía creerlo. No podía creer lo lejos que las cosas llegaron. Estaba cubierto de sangre, con los músculos doliendo pero sin poder detenerse. No podía parar o acabaría muerto.

Sus ojos eran azules ahora. Los ojos de todos eran azules ahora, exceptuando a los Alfas… y a los muertos.

Perdió de vista a Laura y Peter. Su tía Mallory y su hijo Tom estaban peleando espalda contra espalda. Su padre no estaba lejos de él, peleando con dos de los Betas de Ennis. Su madre estaba en su forma de lobo, desgarrando y mordiendo a una velocidad asombrosa, y Jared… Jared estaba en el suelo, rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ennis lo mató.

—

Los guardias no les permitieron irse. Cora gritó, rogó y trató de pasarlos a la fuerza, pero, sin importar cuántas veces ella y Stiles explicaran la situación, no se hicieron a un lado. Estaban de vuelta en la pequeña oficina, sentados en el suelo. Stiles estaba dibujando en su libreta mientras Cora hervía de furia.

—Tienen razón, de todas formas: la batalla ya comenzó. No hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo Stiles. Cora lo miró, dejando de torturarse una uña entre los dientes, lista para gritarle con ira cuando vio la libreta que sostenía.

 _“Pueden estar escuchando. ¿Hay alguna manera de salir sin ser vistos?”_ estaba escrito en ella.

Ella se detuvo a pensar un momento y entonces asintió.

Esperaron un rato, para que los guardias se olvidaran de ellos, y Cora lo guió al sótano. Los prisioneros estaban ahí, sentados en el suelo, con los brazos encadenados a postes de metal detrás de ellos. Los dos hombres lobo parecían agitados, pero tenían profundas heridas que los habían debilitado. La mujer, por otro lado, estaba muy callada y tranquila. Siguió a Stiles y Cora con la mirada mientras cruzaban la habitación hasta llegar a una puerta de acero, sonriendo a través de la pieza de tela que la silenciaba.

—Espera —dijo Stiles cuando Cora comenzó a caminar para atravesar la puerta. Caminó hacia la rara mujer y la miró. Entonces, tomó el bate de béisbol que vio antes en un aparador.

Tras la puerta, había un túnel que, según Cora dijo, llevaba a la Reserva, tan lejos de la casa que los guardias no los oirían ni olerían. Era una entrada secreta de la que nadie fuera de la familia sabía. Caminaron por unos minutos, hablando con libertad sobre su plan ahora que no podían ser escuchados.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes dónde están? —Cora le preguntó por lo que se sintió como la décima vez.

—Sí, ya te dije. El mapa estaba justo frente a mí y el lugar estaba marcado con rojo. Probablemente tomará media hora caminar hasta ahí.

—Stiles…

—Lo juro, Cora, sé dónde está.

— ¡Stiles! —insistió Cora, que había dejado de caminar sin que Stiles lo notara, por lo que él siguió avanzando.

— ¿Por qué paraste? —preguntó, dando media vuelta.

—Es serbal del cazador —Cora señaló una marca de cenizas oscuras que parecían desaparecer en huecos diminutos en cada extremo del túnel—. Es un sistema de seguridad. Sólo lo usamos como última opción. No pensé que fuera a estar aquí.

— ¿Pero es bueno, cierto? Mantiene a los chicos malos fuera.

—Sí, ¡pero también me mantiene dentro, Stiles! Y a menos que tengas serbal fresco, no podremos cerrarlo de nuevo si lo rompemos.

—

Todo estaba borroso. Seguía peleando, pero se sentía como si estuviera en piloto automático. Derek tenía más heridas de las que recordaba haber tenido jamás, su camisa estaba rota y sangre cubría cada centímetro de su piel. Estaban perdiendo.

Cuando el hombre lobo con el que había peleado los últimos diez minutos por fin cayó, miró a su alrededor buscando a su familia. No pudo encontrar a nadie. Intentó encontrar un aroma, pero no sirvió: el olor de la sangre era peor que nunca. Súbitamente, escuchó un gruñido familiar y giró justo a tiempo para ver a su padre arremeter contra Ennis. Chocaron uno contra otro y, por una fracción de segundo, Derek pensó que su papá lo había logrado… pero entonces el Alfa gigante arrojó a Damien muy lejos de él y el Beta permaneció en el suelo.

Derek corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado, cubriendo automáticamente con las manos la herida en el pecho de su padre. La sangre fluía a través de sus dedos y supo, cuando miró los ojos de su padre, que estaba muriendo.

—Papá —sollozó Derek una y otra vez, con lágrimas resbalando por su cara—. Papá, por favor, no…

—No te preocupes, cachorro, te reunirás con él pronto —dijo Ennis a sus espaldas. Estaba parado a pocos pasos de él, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Le gritó Derek—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 — ¿No es obvio? Quiero lo que tu familia ha monopolizado por años con esa ridícula manada de ustedes. ¿No crees que es un poco injusto que tengamos que hacer todo lo que la perra de tu madre dice sólo porque puede transformarse en lobo? Ni siquiera tienen la mitad de miembros en su manada que yo, pero aún así debo respetarla, ¿y por qué? ¿Por tener pelo?

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a matarnos por tener más honor que tú? —Derek sollozó y rió en dirección del Alfa.

—No, voy a matarte junto a toda tu manada para quitarles el territorio.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Ya no hay nada especial en Beacon Hills, ¡el Nemeton ha estado muerto por años!

La sonrisa de Ennis creció aún más ante la mención del Nemeton.

—Qué bueno que conozco a alguien que puede revivirlo.

Lo que Ennis sugirió era demente y, aún así, le trajo recuerdos al Beta. Recuerdos de la Paige de quince años muriendo en la bodega bajo las raíces y de Jennifer hablándole del poder del Nemeton… Jennifer, que alguna vez se llamó Julia Baccari.

No la había reconocido. ¿Cómo podría? Nunca antes vio su cara original. No hasta el secuestro de Stiles. No hasta que la tomaron prisionera. _Van a atacar la casa…_ pero el pensamiento de Derek se detuvo al percatarse de que ya no podía sentir el pecho de su padre subiendo y bajando, no podía escuchar el ligero latido de su corazón o su laboriosa respiración: Damien Hale estaba muerto. Los brillantes ojos azules de Derek resplandecieron en la noche mientras alzó la cabeza al cielo para lanzar un poderoso aullido. Saltó para ponerse de pie y encarar al Alfa mientras éste le mostraba los dientes.

—

Winifred estaba intentando leer en la sala de estar de los Hale, aún cuando su mente no dejaba de divagar hacia su esposo y la batalla en la que estaba peleando, cuando escuchó el golpeteo de pies pequeños bajando la escalera. Nathan caminó directo hacia ella, como si todo el tiempo hubiera sabido dónde se encontraba. Probablemente percibió su aroma, pero ella no tenía idea de si ya era lo suficientemente grande para hacer eso.

—Tía Winy, tengo sed —dijo, con el pulgar derecho metido en la boca.

—Entonces vamos a conseguirte algo de agua —sujetó su mano libre y lo llevó a la cocina.

— ¿Dónde está Cora? —le preguntó Nate mientras ella servía algo de agua en una vieja taza entrenadora, la única que usaban cuando Nathan estaba muy cansado para ser cuidadoso.

—En su habitación: ya pasó su hora de dormir también.

—No, no está ahí, ya miré.

Fred hizo una pausa para pensar. No había estado prestándoles mucha atención a los adolescentes en la casa: había estado demasiado ocupada cuidando a Nathan y Nina y preocupándose por Peter.

—Estoy segura de que está por ahí. La buscaré —le dijo para reconfortarlo.

Una vez Nathan volvió a la cama, Fred revisó cada habitación que le vino a la mente, pero tanto Cora como Stiles parecían haberse desvanecido.

—

Derek iba a morir; todo había terminado. Apenas unos minutos luchando contra Ennis y ya estaba de espaldas en el suelo, con el costado sangrando profusamente. El gigante estaba a unos pasos frente a él, abriéndose paso para infligir el último golpe, cuando ambos escucharon ruido proveniente del bosque a sus espaldas y vieron a Stiles corriendo a través de este, con un bate de béisbol en la mano.

Los dos hombres lobo se congelaron, impresionados, cuando el adolescente humano se plantó entre Derek y el Alfa.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, tú…! De hecho, no se me ocurre ningún insulto ahora, pero si tuviera uno, sería muy grosero —balbuceó Stiles.

Ennis rió, pero no dijo nada.

—Stiles, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡CORRE! —comenzó a gritar Derek, siguió vociferando, rogándole al adolescente que se pusiera a salvo, pero no sirvió: Stiles era demasiado testarudo para hacerse a un lado.

El joven movió el bate hacia el gigante que tenía enfrente, intentando darle en la cabeza, pero Ennis lo sujetó sin esfuerzo. El Alfa miró al humano con honesta confusión.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, hombrecito? —preguntó, sonriéndole.

Stiles lanzó una mirada rápida a las espaldas del enorme hombre lobo y entonces lo observó a él, sonriendo también.

—Distrayéndote —dijo, justo antes de que Talia, aún transformada en lobo, saltara a la espalda de Ennis, cerrando las fauces en su cuello con tanta fuerza que sus vértebras reflejaron la luz de la luna.

El cuerpo del Alfa aún no había tocado el suelo cuando Stiles echó a correr hacia Derek.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Stiles con preocupación, mirando la herida en el costado del Beta.

— ¿Qué carajo, Stiles? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Gritó Derek, furioso, sin poder creer lo imprudente que el humano podía ser.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera justificarse, oyeron un profundo gruñido proveniente del sitio donde Ennis solía estar. Al principio, Derek creyó que había sido uno de los Betas de Ennis, deseando venganza, pero no era así. Era Talia, aún en forma de lobo, pero más salvaje de lo que nunca la había visto, gruñéndole peligrosamente a Stiles.

Derek reaccionó a toda velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de que ella iba a atacar al humano: se puso rápidamente de pie, empujó a Stiles a sus espaldas, se inclinó hacia el suelo, con una mano aferrándose al suelo del bosque bajo su cuerpo para estar al mismo nivel que los ojos de su Alfa, y rugió. La impresión de ser desafiada por su propio Beta sacó a Talia de su estado rabioso, lo suficiente para que pudiera recuperar el control. Permaneció en silencio un momento, observando los alrededores. La gente de Ennis había desaparecido, huyendo en el momento en que sintieron la muerte de su Alfa. La batalla había terminado: ahora podía llorar la muerte de su hermano y esposo.

—

En la casa, Nathan despertó con Cora a su lado, acariciándole el pelo.

—Creí que te habías ido —le dijo, adormilado.

—No podía dejarte, jovencito —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Le prometí a papá que te protegería.

—

En un viejo sótano, muy lejos de Beacon Hills, Gerard Argent estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, mirando mapas en el momento en que alguien entró.

—Señor, la batalla terminó. Ennis falló.

—Como predije. ¿Cuántos lobos murieron? —preguntó Gerard, encantado.

—Ennis y treinta y cinco de sus lobos murieron. Deucalion perdió casi la mitad de su manada.

— ¿Qué hay de los Hale?

—Dos de ellos murieron: el esposo y uno de los hermanos del Alfa.

— ¿Y los prisioneros?

—Nuestros hombres fueron asesinados por lobos resguardando la casa: no tuvieron tiempo de romper la barrera de serbal, así que Kali no pudo entrar. Cuando la perra oyó las noticias de la muerte de Ennis, huyó.

—Está bien: no la necesitamos ni a ella ni a su bruja —respondió el anciano, con la felicidad menos notoria ahora.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, señor?

—Esperaremos. Pronto los haremos pagar.

Gerard despidió al otro hombre y sonrió. Ennis fue tan fácil de manipular, tan necesitado de más poder que ni siquiera cuestionó las motivaciones de un Argent. Los Hale pusieron a su hija en la cárcel y convirtieron a su hijo en un desertor.

Chris no había estado de acuerdo con él en la elección de Kate de atacar a la manada Hale, ocultándose tras ese viejo código que le gustaba tanto y empacando sus maletas para mudarse a Beacon Hills y proteger a los «lobos inocentes de gente como Kate».

Los «lobos inocentes» no existían, pero a Gerard no podía importarle menos el súbito cambio de corazón de su hijo. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como en cómo usar lo sobrenatural para detener la enfermedad creciendo en su interior y vengar a su hija al mismo tiempo.

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

Habían pasado meses, meses literales, desde la batalla y Stiles apenas había tenido noticias de Derek. Cuando la pelea terminó, alguien llamó al Sheriff para que ayudara a limpiar el desastre y a figurar qué hacer a continuación; tan pronto como John llegó, le ordenó a Stiles subir a su vehículo y permanecer ahí. Su padre definitivamente no había estado feliz al enterarse de la verdad y, si los Hale no hubieran estado de luto por la pérdida de dos de los suyos, seguramente hubiera hecho algo peor que sólo prohibirles acercarse a Stiles. Al final, se resolvió el asunto de la mayoría de los cuerpos, a excepción de los de Jared y Damien Hale. Fueron reportados como desaparecidos y luego «encontrados» un par de horas después en el bosque. Stiles había querido ir a los funerales, pero su padre apenas le permitía salir a la escuela en ese momento, así que un funeral lleno de hombres lobo no cabía en la discusión.

Stiles no fue, técnicamente, castigado, ya que ser secuestrado y arrastrado al mundo sobrenatural no fue su culpa después de todo, pero su padre mantuvo un ojo sobre él después de la pelea. Pasado un tiempo, todo volvió a la normalidad y la vida pasó a ser increíblemente aburrida. Stiles había sido secuestrado por hombres lobo, salvado por otros hombres lobo, fue besado por un súper sexy HOMBRE lobo y peleó en una épica batalla entre dos manadas rivales, pero algunos meses después se sentía como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. La señorita Krasikeva estaba tratándolo como a cualquier otro estudiante y se negaba a responder sus preguntas sobre los Hale —o, más específicamente, sobre Derek— y estaba seguro de que Cora estaba de vuelta en la escuela, pero estaba usando sus súper poderes de mujer lobo para evitarlo, porque no había sido capaz de dar con ella para hablar.

Pero hoy sería diferente, porque ahora no sólo tenía dieciséis años, sino también una licencia y un auto viejo recién comprado. Técnicamente, había tenido dieciséis por mucho tiempo, ya era verano y acababa de terminar su segundo año, así que nada de eso era nuevo, pero el auto… bueno, sólo quedaba decir que Stiles se enamoró de Roscoe a primera vista y le rogó al dueño no venderlo para darle la oportunidad de conseguir el dinero, algo que le costó más tiempo del que pensó al comienzo.

Pero ahora no importaba nada: Stiles tenía un jeep, lo que significaba que podía ir a cualquier lado, incluyendo la cafetería, en ése hermoso sábado de verano. No había tenido la oportunidad de ir a la cafetería desde la batalla, en su mayoría por su padre sobreprotector, y Derek no estaba respondiendo el teléfono, así que ésta era su única oportunidad.

El lugar no había cambiado, la única diferencia era el menú, que mostraba principalmente bebidas frías en lugar del especial de chocolate caliente del invierno, pero había cosa importante desaparecida: Derek.

El hombre lobo ya no estaba detrás del mostrador con sus hermosos ojos verdes y sonrisa cegadora, la misma que sólo usaba con Stiles cada sábado. En su lugar, había una nueva barista, una chica joven cuyo gafete decía «Rachel». Se acercó a ella rápidamente, hablando antes de que pudiera empezar con su bien aprendido «discurso de bienvenida»:

—Estoy buscando a Derek, solía trabajar aquí los sábados.

La sonrisa de bienvenida de la barista desapareció de su cara.

—Renunció hace un tiempo… después de que su papá… Bueno, luego de lo que pasó.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? ¿Dejó una dirección?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo.

Stiles estaba devastado: había estado pensando en este día desde que cumplió dieciséis. Iba a volver a la cafetería un sábado, Derek estaría ahí y hablarían. Tal vez hubiera podido hacerlo reír y entonces podría haberle preguntado por el beso… pero por supuesto Derek ya no estaba ahí: había perdido a su padre…

—

Pocas horas después, Stiles estaba de vuelta en su habitación, acostado en la cama y observando su teléfono. Le había enviado muchos mensajes a Derek en los últimos meses; releyéndolos, se dio cuenta de que había sido egoísta exigir su atención mientras pasaba por el duelo. Tras pensarlo —y meditarlo— por un largo rato, Stiles decidió enviar un último mensaje. Luego de eso, dejaría al hombre lobo en paz.

 **Para Derek:** Lamento lo que pasó, sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. Espero que así sea. Cuídate.

El adolescente presionó «Enviar» sin pensarlo dos veces; no quería darle más vueltas al asunto y, precisamente por eso, se pasó la siguiente hora enloqueciendo internamente por cada palabra que tipeó. Pensó al respecto una y otra vez hasta que se sumergió en un sueño inquieto.

—

Stiles despertó repentinamente, pero, para el momento en el que estuvo lo suficientemente lúcido para pensar, no pudo recordar porqué. Pasaba de la media noche, su padre debió volver alrededor de las diez, pero tal vez tuvo que quedarse horas extras, tal vez había despertado al oír al Sheriff llegando a casa. Estaba por intentar volver a dormir cuando lo escuchó: un ruido cerca de la ventana, como si alguien estuviera caminando por el tejado.

Salió de la cama lentamente y tan silencioso como le fue posible —en su caso, eso significó casi caerse de la cama al enredarse en las sábanas y probablemente despertar a los vecinos— y sujetó su nuevo y reluciente bate de béisbol. Se acercó a la ventana, que siempre estaba abierta —hizo la nota mental de cerrarla más seguido, aunque eso no detendría a los chicos malos— y se asomó para ver el techo.

Era Derek, sentado a poca distancia de la ventana.

— ¿Derek? ¿Qué haces ahí afuera?

El hombre lobo miró tímidamente al adolescente.

—Quería hablar, pero estabas dormido, así que… pensé en esperar hasta que despertaras.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Stiles, esperanzado.

—Probablemente, no debería… tú papá…

—Sí, claro. Sólo voy a… —Stiles titubeó un momento antes de saltar por la ventana hacia el tejado. Caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Derek y se sentó a su lado—. No había estado aquí en mucho tiempo —susurró, más para sí mismo que para Derek.

—Me gusta sentarme en los tejados. Me siento seguro en ellos… —dijo Derek.

—Sí, yo también… es sólo… solía venir aquí cuando… como sea, no importa.

—Puedes decirme, Stiles —Derek lo animó, pero Stiles no había querido hacer alusión a nada remotamente cerca de ese tema.

—No es nada, en realidad —intentó por última vez, pero Derek ni siquiera respondió: en vez de eso, lo miró con tanta preocupación, que Stiles se sintió obligado a responder—. Tras la muerte de mi madre, mi papá… él no… empezó a beber más de lo necesario —Derek lució más preocupado, por lo que Stiles agregó rápidamente—: ¡no era violento ni nada por el estilo! Sólo no era divertido estar cerca de él. Así que venía aquí cuando las cosas se ponían mal… luego todo mejoró, así que olvidé este lugar.

—Podemos entrar, si lo prefieres —le dijo Derek con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Nah, estoy bien. Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Quería disculparme. Te he estado ignorando desde la batalla y…

—Wow, amigo, no, no… no te disculpes por eso, lo entiendo. Necesitabas tiempo con tu familia, está bien.

—No, no lo está. Es cierto que… la muerte de mi padre fue… fue difícil, para todos nosotros. Pero ese no era el motivo por el que te estaba evitando…

Stiles miró a Derek, sorprendido.

— ¿Estabas evitándome? Creí que… creí que sólo necesitabas tiempo…

—Tu padre dijo que…

—Mi papá estaba aterrado después de lo que vio, necesitaba tiempo, eso es todo. No me habría dejado comprar un auto de otra manera, créeme. Sabe que no podría mantenerme alejado de ti… ustedes, de todos ustedes como en «los hombres lobo», no sólo de ti, ti…

— ¿Y qué hay de malo sólo conmigo? —bromeó Derek.

—No hay nada malo contigo, sólo… no sabía si podía mencionar el… ya sabes… la cosa.

— ¿La «cosa»?  

—El beso, antes de que te fueras… —susurró Stiles, titubeante.

—Stiles… —Derek suspiró. Su tono de voz no era lo que Stiles quería oír.

—No —intentó interrumpirlo.

—Tienes quin…

—Dieciséis.

—Lo que sigue siendo bastante ilegal.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien me besó!

—Lo sé —respondió Derek, bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me besaste, entonces? ¿Fue sólo para hacerme sentir mejor? —Stiles casi gritó, aun cuando en el fondo sabía que no debería, pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con Derek.

— ¡No, no fue por eso!

— ¿Entonces qué fue? ¿Un último beso para un hombre a punto de morir?

— ¡El hecho de que no pueda estar contigo no significa que no quiera, Stiles!

Stiles se quedó sin habla. Se miró las manos y repitió las palabras de Derek en su cabeza, asegurándose de que significaran lo que creía que significaban; Derek quería estar con él. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara y levantó la mirada hacia el punto donde Derek debería estar, pero se descubrió sólo en el tejado: Derek se había ido.


	28. Chapter 28

Los ronquidos de Scott solían arrullar a Stiles cuando eran niños; tras la muerte de su madre, no fue capaz de dormir sin ellos durante semanas, pero esa noche le estaban taladrando los nervios. No eran la razón por la que no podía dormir, al menos, eso era cien por ciento culpa de Derek. Habían pasado dos días desde su conversación en el tejado, dos días desde que el hombre lobo le dijera que quería estar con él antes de desaparecer y Derek seguía negándose a responder cualquier de sus mensajes. No era que el adolescente esperara que lo hiciera, Derek había sido bastante claro: quería estar con Stiles, pero no podían.

En lo más hondo, Stiles comprendía. Sólo tenía dieciséis y Derek podría ir a la cárcel, especialmente si el Sheriff se enteraba, lo que era una probabilidad muy grande ya que era el padre de Stiles. Pero ni siquiera ese pensamiento pudo evitar que imaginara cómo sería estar con Derek. Fantaseaba sobre noches de película en el departamento de Derek, sobre recostarse entre sus brazos mientras comían comida chatarra y veían cada película sobre hombres lobo que hubiera. Derek probablemente se quejaría de lo poco realista de la trama, señalando cada inconsistencia mientras Stiles se burlaba de él; se burlarían, reirían y besarían un montón. Todo era perfecto en la cabeza de Stiles.

Primero tendría que convencer a Derek de que valía el riesgo, pero sería bastante difícil tomando en cuenta de que el hombre lobo se negaba a hablar con él.

—Allison… —Scott gimió en su sueño, haciendo que Stiles pusiera los ojos en blanco y suspirara con frustración.

Las pijamadas en casa de Scott solían ser asombrosas, hasta que su mejor amigo conoció al _amor de su vida_ y compartir una cama con él comenzó a volverse embarazoso cada tanto. Stiles giró sobre el costado para mirar la pared e intentar dormir. Le tomó otra hora sumergirse en otro sueño inquieto.

—

Despertó súbitamente gracias a Isaac entrando por la ventana.

—Amigo, creí que estabas castigado —comentó Stiles, adormilado, mientras se sentaba.

—Lo estoy, pero Cam tuvo que tomar un turno en el taller ésta mañana, así que no volverá a casa hasta las dos.

Stiles miró por encima de Scott, que seguía dormido, el reloj despertador: apenas y eran las nueve. Suspiró y se levantó.

—Haré el desayuno. ¿Puedes tratar de despertarlo? —dijo, señalando a Scott.

—Okay, pero si me dice «Allison» otra vez, voy a voltear el colchón con el encima.

Stiles salió de la habitación sin hacer caso de la advertencia, a sabiendas de que Isaac lo haría de todas formas. Fue a la cocina y empezó a hacer panqueques. Conocía la cocina de los McCall tan bien como la suya y se las arregló para tener una torre del delicioso postre lista y esperando cuando Isaac y un molesto Scott entraron. Scott perdió su expresión de cachorro apaleado al ver los panqueques y comenzó a apilar un montón en su plato tras un rápido «¡Hombre, eres el mejor, Stiles!», lo que Stiles interpretó como un «Gracias».

Los tres comieron en silencio, Scott y Isaac devorando panqueque tras panqueque como si no hubieran comido en días, mientras Stiles comía pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando. Estaba más atento a su teléfono, que mantenía junto al plato. Entre cada mordida, lo desbloqueaba para ver si Derek le había contestado algún mensaje y en ocasiones le enviaba uno nuevo, usualmente del tipo «Tenemos que hablar» o «¿Por qué no me contestas, imbécil?».

Estaba tan concentrado en su teléfono, que no se percató de que Isaac y Scott habían terminado de comer y lo estaban mirando con expresiones confundidas similares hasta que Scott lo empujó para llamar su atención.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Stiles tras casi caerse de la silla.

— ¡Te llamé por tu nombre al menos cinco veces! —Protestó Scott.

—Oh, lo siento. Estoy un poco preocupado.

— ¿Un poco? —bromeó Isaac.

—Vamos, Stiles, ¿qué demonios está mal contigo últimamente? Y no digas _nada;_ sé que hay algo molestándote: ¡haz actuado raro semanas! —insistió Scott.

Stiles dudó por un momento. No les había hablado a sus amigos del secuestro, los hombres lobo ni la batalla… ni de Derek. Sabía que no podía decir nada sobre los hombres lobo, pero podía usar algunos consejos respecto a Derek.

—Hay… un chico…

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta alguien más! —Exclamó Isaac.

— ¡No sólo es un crush! Enserio… enserio me gusta —protestó Stiles antes de bajar la mirada.

— ¿Pero…? —preguntó Stiles gentilmente.

—Dice que no podemos estar juntos porque… bueno… es mayor.

— ¿Qué tan mayor? —continuó Scott.

—No estoy seguro, debe tener… por encima de veintiuno. Y, ya sabes, que yo sea menor significa que puede ir a prisión si nos atrapan, así que…

—Entonces que no te atrapen —dijo Scott sabiamente.

— ¿Ese es tu consejo? ¿Qué no te atrapen?

—Stiles, si has estado deprimido por semanas gracias a ese tipo, probablemente es porque te gusta MUCHO, tal vez incluso lo amas. ¡Quiero que seas feliz, amigo! Y si amas a ese sujeto como yo amo a Allison, entonces vale la pena el riesgo.

Stiles levantó la mirada finalmente, con los ojos brillando por lágrimas sin derramar.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? —preguntó.

—Sí, así es —respondió Scott con una gran sonrisa boba.

—Bueno, yo no —dijo Isaac—. Tu papá es el Sheriff. Dudo mucho que en verdad puedas esconderlo de él. ¿En verdad te arriesgarás a mandar a este pobre chico a la cárcel?

Stiles estaba por responder cuando su teléfono sonó, indicando un nuevo mensaje. Apenas pudo contener el chillido saliendo de su boca e hizo aspavientos hasta que se las arregló para tener el teléfono en la mano. Lo desbloqueó y, de inmediato, perdió su sonrisa esperanzada. No era de Derek, sino de la biblioteca de Beacon Hills, recordándole que tenía que devolver dos libros antes del fin de semana. Tal vez Isaac tenía razón: quizá debía rendirse ahora.


	29. Chapter 29

La biblioteca no era impresionante, pero era considerablemente grande para un pequeño pueblo como Beacon Hills. Stiles raramente usaba su vieja credencial de biblioteca, el internet tenía todo lo que podía llegar a necesitar, después de todo, pero, tras días de buscar en cientos de páginas web que parecían hechas en los años noventa por un niño daltónico lleno de LSD, decidió revisar algunos libros, esperando que tuvieran algo de información sobre hombres lobo.

Encontró tres libros de aspecto viejo que hablaban del mito de Lycaon, pero no logró encontrar más de lo que leyó en los libros que Derek le permitió leer en su estadía en la casa Hale. Stiles se estaba muriendo por ver más de cerca esos libros, pero como Derek se negaba a hablarle, no podía sólo presentarse en la casa y preguntar. Especialmente desde que su padre le prohibió acercarse a la Reserva… o a los Hale.

Stiles repasó la conversación que tuvo con Isaac y Scott hace unos días, y, mientras amaba a Scott por su apoyo y optimismo, no puedo evitar pensar que Isaac tenía razón. Era demasiado peligroso, más de lo que Isaac podía imaginar. Su padre no sólo arrestaría a Derek si se enteraba, posiblemente le dispararía con las balas de Wolfsbane que encontró en su recámara cuando, definitivamente, no estaba hurgando.

Mientras estacionaba su auto cerca de la biblioteca, Stiles juró que había terminado de pensar en Derek. Y ese pensamiento duró los dos minutos y veinticuatro segundos que le tomó caminar desde su auto hasta el mostrador de la librería, detrás del cual se encontraba el mismísimo Derek.

Se observaron en silencio, Derek mirando tímidamente al adolescente.

—Hola —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa: una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto la mirada sorprendida de Stiles se esfumó y fue sustituida por una tipo «Estoy tan molesto que podría matarte».

—

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Derek decirle a su colega que tomaría un descanso para luego tirar de un furibundo Stiles al cuarto de descanso del personal. Era una pequeña habitación con un sillón, una cafetera que le hacía extrañar su viejo trabajo en la cafetería, y un pequeño refrigerador que no había sido limpiado aparentemente en años, pero al menos estaba vacío para evitar que alguien viera a Derek siendo regañado por un chico de dieciséis años.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda has estado evitándome?! ¡De hecho, tacha eso, sé PORQUÉ  has estado haciéndolo, pero ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES a ignorarme luego… luego de decirme ESO?! —Le gritó Stiles, haciendo un montón de aspavientos y señalándolo con el dedo.

—No estoy evi…

— ¡Oh, ni siquiera trates de negarlo, Derek!

— ¡Ya habíamos superado esto, Stiles! No podemos estar juntos —dijo Derek con determinación.

Stiles hizo una pausa momentánea.

— ¿Pero si quieres, cierto? —preguntó, dudoso.

—Sí… sí quiero.

Se miraron uno al otro en completo silencio por un rato y entonces Stiles suspiró con frustración.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Por ahora, podemos tratar… ¿de ser amigos? —preguntó Derek con una pequeña y esperanzada sonrisa.

¿Y cómo podía Stiles decirle que no a esa sonrisa?

—

Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles; Stiles no podía evitar coquetear o hacer insinuaciones en la mayoría de sus conversaciones y Derek solía quedarse increíblemente callado a manera de respuesta, pero pasado un rato todo se convertía en bromas y Derek no tenía problemas con eso.

Pasaban un montón de tiempo enviándose mensajes, ya que Derek trabajaba a tiempo completo, pero a veces el hombre lobo pasaba por casa de Stiles y se quedaban en la habitación del adolescente por horas, viendo Netflix y hablando.

Por insistencia de Derek, Stiles le habló a su padre de su amistad. No sobre sus sentimientos mutuos o del tiempo que pasaban juntos en su habitación, obviamente. El Sheriff no estaba terriblemente contento, pero tras una larga platica con Talia, decidió dejarlos ser amigos. Ayudó un montón. Podían salir juntos en vez de ocultarse por los alrededores y las dos últimas semanas del verano fueron las mejores en la vida de Stiles.

Fueron al cine, a la cafetería y al centro comercial esa ocasión. La última probablemente no volvería a pasar, pero Stiles jamás olvidaría la cara de Derek cuando una mujer lo suficientemente mayor para ser su madre le coqueteó descaradamente. Pero la mejor parte de esas dos semanas fue que Derek conoció a Isaac y Scott y Stiles pudo pasar tiempo con ellos a la vez. Scott pensó que era genial que pudieran estar juntos de alguna manera y Isaac comenzó a hacerse a la idea.

Stiles y Derek sabían que no solo eran amigos; estaban en una pre-relación, como Scott dijo. Pero, por el momento, era suficiente.


	30. Chapter 30

 

Mientras el verano de Stiles fue asombroso, especialmente hacia el final, su tercer año distaba de ser igual de divertido. Harris aún era un idiota, sin sorpresas; Stiles estaba perfeccionando el arte de calentar la banca en las prácticas de lacrosse justo como hizo en primer y segundo año; a él no le importaba mucho, pero Scott, que entrenó todo el verano, tampoco llegó a primera línea y, si había algo que Stiles odiaba más que a Harris, era ver a su mejor amigo triste. La señorita Krasikeva no dejaba de lanzarle miradas extrañas desde que su  _amistad_ con Derek comenzó: obviamente sabía que ahí pasaba algo y parecía dividida entre proteger a su alumno de Derek o proteger a Derek de Stiles. Y por último, pero no menos importante, no podía ver a Derek tan seguido y el hombre lobo estaba actuando extraño. Solía mandarle mensajes a Stiles todo el tiempo cuando no podían verse, pero en las últimas semanas era el adolescente quien tenía que iniciar el contacto.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en eso mientras se miraba una última vez en el espejo. Era sábado en la noche y tenía una fiesta a la cual llegar. Encontró a Isaac y Scott esperándolo al frente de su casa y, tras hablar unos minutos, se marcharon a pie ya que la casa de Heather estaba a poca distancia de la de Stiles.

Stiles conocía a Heather desde que tenían tres años, sus madres habían sido amigas y en ocasiones hacían de canguro la una para la otra. No hablaban mucho, pero siempre eran amistosos y siempre recordaban el cumpleaños del otro.

Cuando los tres amigos llegaron a la puerta, Scott se detuvo y suspiró.

—De nuevo, ¿por qué venimos a esta fiesta?

— ¡Vamos, Scott! ¡No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos las últimas semanas! —Se quejó Stiles.

—Además, yo necesito esto: siempre es «Allison esto» y «Derek aquello» con ustedes dos últimamente; es patético —agregó Isaac—. Necesito una novia desde ayer y este es el sitio perfecto para empezar a buscarla, así que muévete, Scott —no esperó por una respuesta y caminó hacia la casa.

— ¡Ya lo oíste, Scotty! Y con un sentido del humor como ese, va a necesitar toda la ayuda disponible.

—

Heather vio a Stiles apenas entraron y prácticamente corrió hacia él, llamándolo con entusiasmo. Él no tuvo tiempo de finalizar su saludo ya que la boca de ella terminó en la suya. Se congeló; Isaac y Scott parecieron un poco perdidos por su cuenta, pero Heather no pareció notar la incomodidad.

—Me alegra que vinieras —continuó—. Ven abajo conmigo y ayúdame a elegir una botella de vino.

Cuando se vio capaz de hablar de nuevo, ya estaban a la mitad del camino, Heather arrastrándolo por el brazo.

—Sabes, en realidad no sé nada de vinos. Leí un artículo en Wikipedia una vez, pero era más sobre el proceso que usan para crearlo, no sobre… —balbuceó Stiles al llegar al fondo de la escalera.

—Stiles —lo interrumpió ella, llevándolo más hondo en la cava—. Cumplí diecisiete hoy, ¿y sabes qué quiero por mi cumpleaños?

— ¿Una bicicleta?

—No ser una virgen de diecisiete años —dijo ella, quitándose los zapatos. Aun cuando el pensamiento pasó por la mente de Stiles, la idea lo impresionó. Los labios de ella encontraron el camino a los suyos de nuevo, por algo más que un roce esta vez y, por una fracción de segundo, correspondió. Entonces, se detuvo y miró alrededor—. ¿Tampoco lo has hecho?

— ¿Cumplir diecisiete? No, aún no.

— ¿Stiles? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

—Sí, tal vez eso otro tampoco —suspiró.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? — ¿Quería? Claro que sí, había estado pensando al respecto desde que supo lo que era el sexo—. Es decir, ¿estarías de acuerdo?

Quería una respuesta más rápida de lo que él podía pensar en una. No estaba realmente con Derek, pero… ¿no podía, cierto? Intentó pensar en algo rápido, una excusa que no hiriera sus sentimientos.

—No tengo un, uhm… —con un poco de suerte, ella no estaría preparada y podría salirse de esa por un tecnicismo.

—Oh, mi hermano tiene algunos, ¡en el baño de arriba! —le informó, animada.

Por alguna razón, en verdad fue al baño superior y encontró los condones… los condones XXL. Nunca volvería ver a su hermano, Dean, de la misma manera. Ahí fue cuando, finalmente, salió del shock.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —se preguntó en voz alta. Devolvió los condones al cajón bajo el lavabo y corrió de vuelta a la cava.

— ¿Los encontraste? —preguntó Heather en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él.

— ¡No! Digo, sí, pero… no puedo. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento, pero… no quiero —la última parte no fue lo que pretendió decir, al menos no en voz alta, y, tomando en cuenta la mirada de furia intensa de Heather, probablemente debió decir algo diferente.

Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero ella fue más rápida y, antes de que se diera cuenta, la vio correr escaleras arriba, sintiendo la mejilla ardiendo de dolor.

—

Stiles encontró a Isaac y Scott en la sala de estar; estaban en una esquina, solos y miserables y Stiles se hubiera reído de ellos si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa por irse. Se acercó a ellos y Scott lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Amigo! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

—Te digo luego, ¿podemos irnos, por favor?

— ¿Ahora? ¡Acabamos de llegar! —Protestó Isaac.

— ¡Sí, ya! ¡Vamos! —insistió, arrastrándolos a la puerta. Lo siguieron en silencio mientras caminaban de regreso.

— ¿Vas a decirnos lo que pasó o no? —preguntó Isaac, molesto.

— ¡Amigo, ni siquiera te estabas divirtiendo!

—Sí, ¡porque la chica que se suponía nos presentaría a todos, desapareció con el chico que nos arrastró ahí en primer lugar!

Se miraron un momento y Stiles estaba por decirles lo que había pasado cuando vio a alguien a pocos pasos de distancia de ellos. Se habían detenido en la acera y había una mujer a lo lejos, encarándolos y mirándolos con brillantes ojos rojos.

—Chicos —susurró, mirándola directamente. Scott y Isaac se percataron y giraron el rostro para ver lo que estaba observando.

— ¿Qué demonios? —dijo Scott al verla.

—Corran —dijo Stiles, con la garganta cerrada por el miedo.

Isaac giró la cabeza hacia él, confundido.

— ¿Qu…?

— ¡CORRAN! —gritó Stiles finalmente, tomando los brazos de Scott y Isaac para tirar de ellos con todas sus fuerzas y obligarlos a correr.

Por un momento, Stiles creyó que no lo seguirían, pero entonces escucharon un violento rugido a sus espaldas y, súbitamente, los tres estaban corriendo tan rápido como era humanamente posible. Cruzaron la calle, Isaac liderándolos y saltaron la cerca de la casa más cercana para llegar al otro lado. Cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaban en el borde del bosque, casi se detuvo. Internarse en el bosque era mala idea en un día normal, pero hacerlo al ser perseguido por una mujer lobo alfa probablemente era suicidio. No tenían más opciones, ya que la mujer, quien, si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Kali, estaba justo tras ellos.

Estaba demasiado oscuro y el bosque era muy espeso; Stiles se tropezaba con cada rama cruzando su camino y apenas se las arregló para seguir corriendo. Aún podía ver a Isaac, pero Scott se había quedado atrás. Podía escuchar la trabajosa respiración de su amigo, que nunca era una buena señal.

Habían estado corriendo por varios minutos. Stiles estaba muy seguro de que la mujer lobo estaba jugando con ellos; ya debería haberlos atrapado.

— ¡Chicos! —Llamó Scott. Había dejado de correr y estaba recargado en un árbol, intentando recuperar el aliento—. Creo que la perdimos.

Stiles dio media vuelta, Isaac volvió hacia ellos. Ambos casi habían llegado a donde estaba Scott cuando Kali saltó de la nada, su rugido haciendo eco en el bosque. Pero no fue su rugido lo que más asustó a Stiles, sino el grito saliendo de boca de Scott cuando ella le hundió los colmillos en el hombro.


	31. Chapter 31

 

Había sangre y Scott permanecía desmayado en el suelo después de que Kali lo arrojara ahí, pero Stiles intentó mantener la concentración. Necesitaban ayuda. Ella estaba viéndolo directamente, una expresión satisfecha en la cara y sangre escurriendo de alrededor de su boca. Sangre de Scott. Scott estaba herido. No supo que más hacer aparte de devolverle la mirada, esperando que atacara de nuevo.

Súbitamente, ella giró la cabeza a la izquierda, sus ojos buscando entre los árboles con el ceño fruncido. Cuando encontró lo que fuera que estaba buscando, gruñó con frustración.

—No hemos terminado —le dijo a Stiles con una profunda voz gutural antes de desaparecer en la dirección opuesta de lo que provocó su huida.

Las piernas de Stiles casi se rindieron de alivio, pero aún no estaban a salvo. Corrió al lado de Scott, Isaac siguiéndolo de cerca.

Scott aún estaba respirando y la profunda herida en su hombro había dejado de sangrar. Stiles sabía lo que significaba, pero no tenían tiempo para entrar en pánico.

—Scott, necesito que despiertes, amigo, ¿está bien? —intentó decir con voz calmada, en vano.

— ¡Stiles! ¡Deberíamos llamar al novecientos once! —dijo Isaac, su voz llena de pánico; en ese momento comenzaron a oír disparos y voces a lo lejos.

— ¡No podemos! —Stiles miró los alrededores, esperando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar. No había nada excepto árboles y necesitaban marcharse: los disparos y gritos se estaban acercando. Miró al cielo con la súplica silenciosa de que Scott lo perdonara y entonces lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qu… qué-stá pasando? —masculló Scott.

—Te digo luego, ¡vamos, Isaac! Sujeta su otro brazo, tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!

Les tomó más tiempo del que Stiles hubiera querido alcanzar de nuevo la civilización y, pasados algunos minutos, mientras Scott estaba apenas consciente para caminar, Isaac comenzó a hacer preguntas de nuevo. Stiles no las respondió, ya que eran variaciones de «¿Qué carajo fue eso?», «¿Quién demonios era ella?» y «¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?», sólo con algunos cambios en el vocabulario.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Stiles, gracias al cielo, sin ser vistos. Llevaron a Scott a la habitación de Stiles y lo dejaron en la cama. Le quitaron la camisa para ver mejor la herida y, como Stiles previó, ya no sangraba y, si bien no había sanado del todo, tenía el aspecto de varios días y no sólo una hora.

—Eso es raro… había tanta sangre, ¿cómo es que…? —se preguntó Isaac en voz alta.

Stiles no tenía idea de dónde empezar, así que decidió sólo decirlo.

—Era una mujer lobo.

— ¿Qué?

—La mujer que nos atacó era una mujer lobo.

— ¡Vamos, Stiles! No puedes creer algo como eso.

— ¡No bromeo, Isaac! Los viste, ¿cierto? ¡Los brillantes ojos rojos, las garras, los colmillos!

—Sí, pero… ¿una mujer lobo? Este es el mundo real, Stiles, no una de tus películas fantasiosas.

—

Aún después de que Stiles le dijera todo lo que sabía de hombres lobo, Derek tuvo que aparecer y transformarse delante de Isaac para que éste le creyera. El adolescente permaneció en shock después de eso y no dejó de mirar a Derek con asombro.

—Scott va a estar pero, pero ahora es uno de nosotros, definitivamente —dijo Derek tras mirar la herida del adolescente dormido.

—Okey —Stiles dejó salir un largo suspiro, aceptando la verdad por fin—. Okey. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Scott debería despertar pronto; llevaré a los tres a ver a mi madre. Responderá cualquier pregunta que tengan y ayudará a Scott con sus nuevos sentidos.

—Bien. Eso es… bueno, hagamos eso. Espera: ¿por qué tu mamá? ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú quien responda las preguntas y la niñera de Scott?

—Peter y yo vamos a seguir el rastro de Kali.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, eso no es bueno! ¡Es un plan terrible! ¿No escuchaste la parte sobre los disparos? ¡Hay cazadores allá afuera!

—Sí y estamos al tanto, así que seremos cuidadosos y los evitaremos.

Stiles estaba por seguir protestando cuando Scott abrió los ojos y gruñó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Fuimos atacados por un hombre lobo. Te mordió, pero ahora estás a salvo. Llamé a Derek porque él también es un hombre lobo. Pero no te preocupes, él es uno de los hombres lobo buenos —explicó Stiles en un suspiro.

— ¡Amigo! —Scott espabiló repentinamente, los ojos muy abiertos y alternando entre Derek y Stiles—. ¿Tu novio es un hombre lobo?

—

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el auto en el camino a la casa Hale. Scott miraba por la ventana, Stiles estaba tratando de comunicarle a Derek lo furioso que estaba, mirando directo al camino como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente, Derek estaba tratando de externar lo poco que la infantil rabieta pasivo-agresiva de Stiles le estaba afectando, permaneciendo inexpresivo, y Isaac seguía alterado internamente tras descubrir la existencia de los hombres lobo. Pero, entonces, tuvo que divagar sobre otras cosas porque, ¿enserio, hombres lobo?

Así que decidió hablar sobre lo que pasó antes del ataque del hombre lobo.

—Entonces, Stiles, ¿qué pasó con esa chica, Heather, en la fiesta?

— ¿Qué? —Stiles perdió el equilibrio y giró para mirar a Isaac—. No pasó nada —dijo Stiles con falsa inocencia, tratando de decir «¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡POR DIOS, ISAAC, CÁLLATE!» con sus ojos.

— ¿Oh, enserio? La chica del cumpleaños te besó en público y luego te arrastró lejos con una excusa boba (enserio, ¿quién bebe vino en una fiesta de cumpleaños?), ¿y dices que nada pasó?

Stiles miró a Derek. Aún estaba concentrado en manejar y mirar directo al frente, pero sujetando el volante con tanta fuerza, que tenía los nudillos blancos. Stiles volvió a girar y miró a Isaac con atención.

—Sí, es verdad. Nada-pasó.

— ¿Entonces no saliste huyendo de ahí como un murciélago escapando del infierno porque no pudiste hacerl…? ¡Ay, Jesús, Scott!

Isaac miró a Scott, que acababa de golpearlo en las costillas con el codo. Fue en ese momento que los tres adolescentes se dieron cuenta de que el auto había frenado frente a la casa de los Hale y de que Derek ya estaba de pie en la puerta.

—

Tenían el aroma de Kali gracias a la camisa de Scott, así que Derek y Peter empezaron la búsqueda en el borde de la Reserva, donde Stiles les dijo que ella los había perseguido. Encontraron su rastro con facilidad, pero también hallaron unos cuantos problemas al intentar seguirlo: cazadores. Rodearon varios grupos de tres cazadores patrullando el área. Cuando pasó cerca de media hora, escucharon a un grupo más grande que parecía haberse detenido junto a la orilla del río.

—Posiblemente usó el río para ocultar su rastro —dijo Peter—. Su aroma va al sureste, contra la corriente. Podemos rodearlos y entonces podremos ir más rápido: los cazadores probablemente no tienen idea de a dónde ir ahora.

— ¡Espera! —Llamó Derek cuando Peter estaba a punto de andar—. Deberíamos acercarnos. Tal vez podamos descubrir quiénes son.

—Eso no es lo que Talia ordenó, Derek.

—No me acercaré demasiado, sólo quiero oírlos mejor. Uno de ellos suena familiar, pero no puedo oírlo apropiadamente por el río, el agua es muy ruidosa.

Peter aceptó a regañadientes. Mientras se acercaban, Derek se aguzó más el oído. Conocía esa voz, estaba seguro. Entonces, la oyó claramente por fin.

—…perdiendo el control. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que sus instintos la empujen a morder a cada humano que se cruce en su camino.

Gerard. Estaba cazándola para obtener la mordida, justo como hizo con Derek. Sólo que, ésta vez, ella estaba haciéndolo más fácil: si estaba descontrolada, sus instintos la volverían loca y mordería a cualquier que se acercara lo suficiente.

—Es Argent.

—Creí que él y su esposa se retiraron después de lo que pasó con Kate.

—No es Chris, es Gerard.

— ¿Qué diablos hace de vuelta en la ciudad?

—Nada bueno. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla antes que él.

Echaron a correr. Evitando a los pocos grupos restantes de cazadores con largos círculos hasta que llegaron al borde del bosque. Habían olido sangre junto al aroma de ella, pero al principio Derek creyó que era la de Scott; ahora que tenía una idea de a dónde estaba yendo, se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocado.

—Creo que está herida —le dijo a Peter mientras caminaban por una calle oscura.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—Piénsalo: si te hieren los cazadores en el territorio de otra manada, ¿a dónde vas?

La respuesta era tan obvia, que Peter puso los ojos en blanco ante su propia estupidez.

—Con Deaton.

—

Estaban a la vuelta de la esquina de la clínica veterinaria cuando ella saltó del techo a sus espaldas y aterrizó sobre Derek. Rodaron en el suelo, combatiendo, arañando y mordiendo mientras se movían. Entonces, Peter la sujetó por detrás y la tiró al otro lado de la calle, donde impactó contra un contenedor antes de caer al suelo.

Kali se levantó y los miró. Tenía lo que parecía ser una herida de bala en el muslo izquierdo y, por su apariencia, no era del tipo que contenía wolfsbane letal, pero sí uno muy doloroso. Gerard no iba a arriesgarse a matarla, la necesitaba mucho. Ella tenía esa chispa en sus ojos que gritaba _loca:_ aún si no se había ido del todo, estaba a punto de perder el control.

— ¿Cómo está tu mascota, Hale? espero no haberlo asustado mucho —sonrió.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu manada, Kali? —preguntó Peter, sonriendo también.

La sonrisa desapareció de su cara y destelló sus ojos rojos hacia Peter.

— ¡Tú dímelo, Hale! ¡La última vez que estuve aquí, mi manada peleaba con la tuya mientras yo intentaba llegar a los que ustedes tenían prisioneros! Los hubiera recuperado si los hombres de Argent no hubieran sido tan estúpidos. Y entonces… nada. Mi manada nunca regresó a mí, ni siquiera sé si siguen con vida.

— ¿Los hombres de Argent? Los hombres que atrapamos alrededor de la casa, ¿eran de Argent?

—Vino a nosotros, a Ennis y a mí, nos prometió Beacon Hills si lo ayudábamos a librarse de tu manada. Quiere venganza por algo relacionado a su hija.

—Bueno, su plan falló y nosotros seguimos aquí. Así que, ¿qué carajo haces todavía en nuestro territorio? —preguntó Derek, aun cuando todo lo que quería hacer era atacarla.

—Los prisioneros… ¿qué pasó con ellos? —preguntó ella, casi suplicante, en vez de responder.

Por un instante, Derek bajó la guardia y miró abajo: lo que pasó en el sótano aquella noche se convirtió en una pesadilla recurrente desde ese día.

—Talia los mató —dijo Peter con voz fría—. Cuando volvimos a la casa, fue directo al sótano y los despedazó. Nos tomó días limpiar el desastre —bromeó.

Obviamente no fue lo que ella había esperado oír, ya que rugió salvajemente, transformándose por completo, y saltó hacia Peter. Los tres pelearon; ella era sobrepasada en número, pero aún sin su manada, aún era una Alfa, más fuerte que ellos dos juntos.

Mientras Derek estaba en el suelo, escupiendo sangre después de que ella lo pateara en la cara, ella levantó a Peter, golpeándolo repetida y violentamente contra un muro hasta dejarlo inconsciente, entonces, lo tiró y fue hacia Derek.

Derek apenas se había levantado cuando ella lo tomó por la garganta y lo levantó del suelo. No podía respirar; intentó encajarle las garras en las manos, pero su agarre sólo se volvió más fuerte y las fuerzas de él se evaporaban. Iba a morir, no podía respirar. Intentó dar una última patada con la pierna izquierda y apuntó directo a su muslo. Súbitamente, se vio en el suelo, jadeando por aire, mientras ella estaba de espaldas, revolcándose de dolor y sujetándose la pierna herida.

Derek usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para posicionarse tras ella mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, le sujetó la cabeza y la giró tan fuerte como pudo.

El crujido sonó en todo el callejón. Tiró el cuerpo al tiempo que sintió una brisa familiar de poder circulando por él. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos destellando rojo brillante, y vio a su tío con la boca abierta, mirándolo con impresión.   


	32. Chapter 32

 

—Deberíamos llamar a Deaton —fue lo primero que dijo Derek tras romper el cuello de Kali.

No fue tan impresionante como «ahora soy el Alfa», pero ya no era el mismo hombre, de todas formas.

— ¿Por qué? Derek, ya está muerta, ¡Deaton no puede arreglarlo! —dijo Peter, histérico. Había empezado a caminar en pequeños círculos una vez la impresión se desvaneció.

—Lo necesitamos para deshacernos del cuerpo —respondió Derek con voz inexpresiva. No dejó a su tío discutir y sacó su teléfono.

La conversación con Deaton fue rápida y directo al punto, aunque Derek escuchó al emisario suspirar cansinamente un segundo antes de colgar. Encontraron la llave de la puerta trasera de la clínica, como Deaton les indicó, y entraron al mismo garaje donde Derek y Stiles se las vieron negras hace tanto tiempo, en otra vida. Llevaron el cuerpo adentro y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

No pudieron ir más lejos, ya que la puerta era parte del perímetro de serbal, así que esperaron. En un par de ocasiones, Peter abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, antes de cerrarla de nuevo y, antes de que él pudiera expresar algo, la puerta se abrió y un Deaton de apariencia muy cansada, entró.

—Tráiganla dentro, les mostraré dónde está el incinerador.

—

Derek no quería hablar al respecto. No era que no le hubiera gustado ser un Alfa la primera vez, pero ésta vez era diferente: ya tenía una manada y también un Alfa. Además, no fue un Alfa tan bueno la primera vez y la única razón por la que se volvió medianamente bueno, fue que tuvo ayuda de Stiles. No se suponía que Derek fuera un Alfa, no mientras su madre y Laura estuvieran con vida.

Pero no había forma de que Deaton lo dejara marchar sin hablar primero y, ¿qué clase de Alfa sería si se marchaba sin escuchar el consejo de un emisario?

Estaba mirando por la ventana de la clínica cuando finalmente pasó.

— Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ser un Alfa? Ya me pasó, ya lo viví.

—Necesitas una manada, Derek. De otra forma, tus instintos te llevarán a la locura y te convertirás en algo tan peligroso, que tendrán que matarte. Justo como Kali.

—Ya tengo una manada —susurró Derek, derrotado—. No quiero perderlos. No de nuevo.

—Derek, hay algo que debes entender: ya no eres el Beta de Talia… pero ella aún es tu madre. Tal vez ya no seas parte de la misma manada, pero tu familia te ama. Sé que es difícil verlo, especialmente en manadas familiares como esta, pero hay algunas diferencias entre manada y familia.

—

Mientras tanto, en la casa Hale, Isaac, Scott y Stiles estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar y Talia se encontraba en la silla junto a ellos. Scott e Isaac hacían todas las preguntas que les venían a la mente, al mismo tiempo que Stiles permanecía en silencio. Estaba escuchando la conversación distraídamente, pero estaba demasiado preocupado para participar. Eventualmente, se les terminaron las preguntas y Talia llevó a Scott arriba, a un «cuarto de seguridad» para practicar algo de control después de decirles a Isaac y Stiles que podían sentirse como en casa. Mientras su amigo se acomodó en el sillón para ver televisión, Stiles fue a la cocina y se sentó en la barra de desayuno. Intentó llamar a Derek, pero el hombre lobo había apagado su teléfono.

Un par de minutos después, Nathan entró, usando su pijama, con un pulgar en la boca y un raído oso de peluche en la otra mano.

—Hola, Sti… —dijo, adormilado, con el pulgar aún en la boca.

—Hola, amiguito. ¿Por qué estás despierto tan tarde?

—Desperté y escuché tu latido de corazón raro, así que vine a decir hola.

Una pequeña sonrisa alcanzó los labios de Stiles. Pasar mucho tiempo con Derek, significaba pasar mucho tiempo también con Nathan; Talia trabajaba mucho, por lo que cuando Nate no estaba en casa de Derek, estaba en la de Peter, tomando clases con Fred, ya que estudiaba en casa. La primera vez que Stiles pasó tiempo con él, Nathan le preguntó por qué tenía un «latido de corazón extraño». Al principio, Stiles se sintió confundido, pero Derek le explicó que su corazón latía más rápido que los demás y tenía una ligera arritmia.

Stiles se puso de pie y se colocó en cuclillas frente a Nate.

—Eso es lindo, amigo, pero ya es tarde. Vamos a llevarte a la cama de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso te leeré una historia, si quieres.

—No soy un niño pequeño, ¡no necesito una historia! —lloriqueó Nathan, sacándose, por fin, el pulgar de la boca.

Stiles vio una oportunidad y tomó la nueva mano libre en la suya para caminar hacia las escaleras, con Nathan siguiéndolo por instinto.

—Okey, entonces tal vez tú puedas leerme una historia.

—Pero ya eres grande, los grandes no necesitan historias.

—A veces, incluso los adultos necesitan ayuda para poder dormir —explicó Stiles mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras, pero Nathan dejó de avanzar tras tres pasos y miró por encima del hombro, hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Son Derek y el tío Peter.

En ese preciso momento, Derek y Peter entraron, con ropas rasgadas y sucias de lodo y sangre. Talia, Cora y Scott llegaron del piso superior y Isaac se acercó antes de que Stiles pudiera llegar al escalón inferior.

—Jesucristo, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Talia, sus ojos mirando con una expresión grave al mayor de sus hijos.

Derek se miró los pies.

—Tuve que hacerlo —susurró, con la voz llena de remordimiento.

Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, sus ojos eran rojos.

—

Isaac, quien se sentía abrumado y fuera de lugar, llevó a Nathan de vuelta a su habitación mientras todos los demás se reunían en la sala de estar. Derek y Peter explicaron todo, desde los cazadores en la Reserva, con Gerard Argent, hasta pedirle ayuda a Deaton con el cuerpo de Kali.

Talia y Cora estaban pálidas, sus ojos fijos en Derek con preocupación. Stiles tenía una pequeña idea de qué estaba pasando, había leído un capítulo sobre la dinámica entre las manadas la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero, aun así, estaba un poco confundido. Scott estaba mucho peor, sentado en una de las sillas, mirando vacíamente sus manos, que descansaban en sus rodillas.

—Entonces… la mataste y… Deaton… mi jefe, ¿te ayudó a deshacerte del cadáver? —preguntó Scott a través de sus alargados caninos, su respiración volviéndose irregular.

—Scott, mírame —dijo Derek con calma y autoridad. Scott automáticamente levantó la mirada, con ojos amarillos brillantes.

—No me enorgullece lo que hice, pero, en su caso, era la mejor opción… lo único que se podía hacer. Se estaba volviendo peligrosa, tú la viste.

Scott asintió, pero su respiración empeoró —para Stiles, lució como un ataque de pánico— y cabello comenzó a crecer a ambos lados de su cara, como patillas.

—Scott, respira hondo. Recuerda lo que practicamos, tienes que encontrar tu ancla —dijo Talia, con un tono de voz similar al de Derek.

—No… no puedo… —Scott estaba entrando en pánico. Gruñidos podían oírse entre cada aliento que tomaba.

—Cierra los ojos, Scott —Derek ordenó con firmeza; cuando Scott hizo lo que le pidió, continuó—: okey, ahora quiero que me describas a Allison.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Scott, abriendo los ojos para lanzarle una mirada desconcertada a Derek.

—Cierra los ojos —repitió Derek firmemente—. Sólo imagina su sonrisa, sus ojos… enfócate en ella.

Scott lo intentó una vez más, ésta vez siguiendo las instrucciones de Derek, y su vello facial extra comenzó a desaparecer, su respiración se alentó y, cuando por fin reabrió los ojos, lució cien por ciento humano de nuevo. Todos en la sala de estar suspiraron con alivio; Cora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y miraba a su hermano con cariño.

—Verás, Derek, ya eres un Alfa asombroso —dijo Talia con orgullo en la voz, mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? —preguntó Scott por cuarta vez desde que Derek y él entraron al auto, provocando que el Alfa pusiera los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

—Sí, Scott, no he cambiado de opinión en los últimos dos minutos.

—Bueno, pues yo no creo que lo sea; Stiles tiene razón: ésta es la peor idea de todos los tiempos.

—Sé que sólo ha pasado una semana, pero tienes un control excelente para alguien que acaba de ser mordido. Lo harás bien —le aseguró Derek a su Beta.

—Eso no es lo que temo.

—Bien, al menos ellos ya saben sobre los hombres lobo, así que no me gritarán justo en la cara ésta vez.

—Te transformaste frente a mi madre sin previo aviso, ¿qué esperabas? —dijo Scott con histerismo.

—…Stiles le avisó… —susurró Derek, como un niño petulante, frunciendo la boca.

—Stiles diciendo  _los hombres lobo existen_ no es una advertencia… al menos con mi mamá no estaba en peligro de recibir un tiro —protestó Scott, cruzando los brazos y viendo por la ventana.

—No te dispararán.

—Estamos a punto de decirles a los padres cazadores de hombres lobo de mi novia que soy un hombre lobo.

—Okey, tal vez te disparen, pero probablemente usarán balas no letales y sanarás —dijo Derek, estacionándose frente a la casa suburbana de los Argent, saliendo del auto inmediatamente después.

— ¡¿Probablemente?!

—

Visitar a los Argent probablemente pareció descabellado, especialmente con Gerard en los alrededores, pero tras una semana de espiar a ambos, padre e hijo, tuvo la impresión de que no estaban en contacto. Derek no era estúpido: sabía que Gerard intentaría obtener la mordida de él ahora que Kali estaba fuera del panorama. El cazador debía ser detenido, rápido y sin molestar a su hijo. Necesitaban aliarse con alguien y Chris era la mejor opción. Aun así, sentarse en la sala de estar de los Argent, con té y bizcochos, era, probablemente, el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

—Lamento no haber acudido a ustedes antes, pero quería que Scott tuviera un mejor control para esta conversación y que Allison no se encontrara en la casa, ya que no estábamos seguros si ustedes querrían que se enterara —continuó Derek, tras explicar la situación de Scott sin recibir una respuesta a cambio.

—Buen, ahora pienso que no tenemos muchas opciones —dijo Victoria con frialdad.

—Sé que probablemente querrán separarlos, pero creo que nada bueno saldrá de eso. Puedo asegurarles que Scott será entrenado diariamente para obtener control absoluto y, si sigue mejorando, como lo ha hecho en los últimos días, su hija no correrá ningún peligro.

—Nosotros juzgaremos eso. Ahora, ya que te has convertido en un Alfa, supongo que necesitas una manada por tu cuenta, ¿correcto? —preguntó Chris, tras mirar a Scott por algunos minutos vergonzosos.

—Sí, ya me he acercado a dos personas que conozco. Ambos tienen la misma edad que Scott: una de ellas es epiléptica y se beneficiará de la mordida y la otra es alguien que, pienso, necesita una manada tanto como yo.

— ¿Adolescentes?

—Es más fácil para los adolescentes adaptarse. Hablé con el emisario de mi madre y está de acuerdo en que es la mejor solución. Como dije, ya me acerqué a ellos y les di tiempo para pensarlo. Si lo desean, puedo arreglar que vengan y hablen con ustedes antes de que tomen una decisión definitiva.

—Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor —aceptó Chris, claramente infeliz con la decisión de Derek.

—Hay una última cosa de la que debemos hablar… Gerard está en la ciudad… y necesitamos tu ayuda.

—

Stiles estaba buscando en internet, compulsivamente, vanos e inútiles datos cuando Derek finalmente saltó a su habitación por la ventana que había dejado completamente abierta sólo con ese propósito.

—Te dije que era una mala idea —dijo Stiles, sin dejar de mirar el artículo de  _Wikipedia_  sobre Coychurch Lower. Quien sabe, tal vez visitara Gales del Sur algún día.

— ¡No fue tan malo!

—Según los mensajes de Scott, fue  _la más vergonzosa, perturbadora y aterradora conversación que ha escuchado_ y mira que he oído la idea de Melissa sobre La Charla: fue todo eso y más.

—Sí, bueno, al menos no me dispararon o gritaron y parecieron creerme sobre Gerard. Eso es lo único que importa —suspiró Derek, recostándose en la cama de Stiles y cerrando los ojos un minuto mientras Stiles seguía leyendo. No podía creer cómo todo se había ido a la mierda en tan poco tiempo—. ¿Quién es Heather? —dijo, finalmente reuniendo el coraje para preguntar.

No había podido dejar de pensar en la extraña conversación entre Isaac y Stiles sobre algo que ocurrió aquella noche, antes de que Kali los atacara. Stiles finalmente giró en la silla de su escritorio para mirar a Derek, que siguió recostado en su cama, mirando el techo.

— ¿Qu… por…? Nadie, sólo una amiga.

— ¿Una amiga que te besó? —preguntó Derek con un dejo de celos.

—Sí, tengo muchos de esos, al parecer —retribuyó Stiles.

— ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?

—Nada.

—No sonó a nada.

—No, pero apuesto a que suena a  _no es tu asunto_ —dijo Stiles, molesto, girando de nuevo para ver la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Lo siento. No debí preguntar —dijo Derek tras unos minutos de frío silencio.

Stiles suspiró mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en sus manos, masajeándose los ojos antes de levantarse y sentarse junto a Derek en la cama. Le tomó más segundos reunir el coraje para hablar.

—La conozco desde que teníamos tres años… no somos  _amigos_ , en realidad, pero nos mantenemos en contacto. De todas formas, fue su cumpleaños diecisiete y… me pidió que fuera su primera vez —Stiles pausó para ver cómo reaccionaría Derek, pero el hombre sólo estaba mirándolo, esperando—. Y, por un momento, pensé… ¿por qué no? Sólo era sexo, ¿cierto? Así que fui por los condones que su hermano tenía en el baño… sólo me quedé ahí, con una caja de condones extra grandes en la mano, y me di cuenta… de que no quería. Es decir, claro, quiero tener sexo, pero… no sólo por tenerlo… y no con ella…

Stiles sintió el peso en la cama cambiando mientras Derek se movía para sentarse a su lado.

—Probablemente fue lo mejor. Usar condones de la talla equivocada es casi tan malo como no usar uno.

La cabeza de Stiles giró tan rápido que casi sintió un latigazo y abrió la boca para protestar ante el insensible comentario, pero vio a Derek, ojos resplandeciendo con alegría y el borde de su boca curvándose en una sonrisa.

— ¡Desgraciado! —exclamó, golpeándolo en el hombro antes de que ambos se echaran a reír.

—

Unos días después de su reunión con Chris Argent, Erica y Boyd acudieron a Derek para unirse a la manada. Las cosas fueron un poco penosas entre ellos y Derek al principio. Apenas se conocían, después de todo.

Tuvieron que esperar a que pasara la siguiente luna llena para que Derek pudiera morderlos, pero se reunieron con él y Scott todos los días para aprender a meditar también y hacer preguntas que aún tenían. Derek dejó que Scott respondiera para ver qué tanto recordaba y se mostró bastante complacido al sólo tener que agregar algunas cosas a las explicaciones del adolescente.

La primera luna llena de Scott la pasó en el cuarto de seguridad en casa de los Hale, pero sólo tuvieron que encadenarlo a la pared un par de horas, lo que fue una buena señal.

El día siguiente, Derek estaba leyendo en la cama de su apartamento cuando escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta. Se levantó al percibir el aroma de Isaac, pero Paige había estado más cerca de la puerta. La abrió y, de inmediato, giró para ver a Derek con su mirada preocupada y juzgante que, generalmente, reservaba para cuando Stiles estaba cerca.

—Te buscan —dijo, volviendo a su propia habitación.

Isaac, que parecía preocupado, permaneció bajo el umbral de la puerta hasta que Derek lo invitó a pasar.

—Quiero la mordida —dijo el adolescente cuando Derek se giró para mirarlo tras cerrar la puerta—. Quiero ser parte de tu manada —continuó con convicción.

Derek casi dijo no. No, no la necesitas. Pero, en vez de eso, preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi hermano… me dijo lo que hiciste. Hace unos meses, tu nombre sonó y me dijo que fuiste tú quien lo convenció de quedarse. Él ha cuidado de mi por tanto tiempo… quiero cuidarlo también. Quiero protegerlo.

—No necesitas ser un hombre lobo para hacerlo y puedes ser parte de la manada siendo humano. Como Stiles —Isaac le regaló una mirada maliciosa y levantó una ceja—. Okey. No exactamente como Stiles. Aun así, no necesitas convertirte en hombre lobo.

—Lo sé. Lo pensé… no sé por qué, sólo… me siento como si eso debiera ser.

Derek estudió al adolescente por un momento antes de girar hacia la puerta y tomar sus llaves.

—Entonces debemos apresurarnos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tengo planeado morder a Erica y Boyd esta noche, si quieres transformarte con ellos, tienes que hablar con los Argent primero —porque no había ninguna forma de que Derek mordiera a alguien sin informarle a Argent primero, ya que lo necesitaba vigilando a Gerard en su nombre.

—

Una semana después de la luna llena, Stiles, Scott y Isaac estaban en práctica de lacrosse —bajo la mirada vigilante de su Alfa, que los observaba oculto entre los árboles—, cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Scott. Se estaba negando a escuchar las instrucciones del entrenador y sólo iba por ahí, chocando contra la gente, haciendo saltos imposibles y anotando gol tras gol. Tras diez minutos, el entrenador Finstock se fastidió.

— ¿Qué carajo, McCall? ¡Sal de mi campo! Este es un deporte en equipo, ¡no estamos aquí para verte jugar contigo mismo! ¡Más vale que arregles tus problemas para el entrenamiento de mañana o pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a estar en primera línea!

Stiles observó a Scott quitarse el casco, arrojarlo al suelo con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo —provocando otra queja del entrenador— y caminar hacia los vestidores. Rápidamente decidió seguir a su mejor amigo, haciendo caso omiso de Isaac tratando de decirle algo en el camino.

Los vestidores estaban oscuros y Scott no se encontraba a la vista.

— ¿Scott?

Escuchó un estruendo, como algo impactando contra un casillero, en la parte trasera de la habitación.

— ¿Scott? —intentó Stiles de nuevo, caminando al sitio de donde vino el ruido. Finalmente, encontró a Scott sentado en el suelo, en un rincón, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y ocultando el rostro—. ¿Scott, estás bien?

—Ella terminó conmigo —susurró el Beta, con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

— ¿Allison? ¿Cuándo?

—Ellos le dijeron… me llamó justo antes de la práctica.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Estaba llorando… —continuó Scott con un gimoteo.

—Amigo, probablemente sólo necesita tiempo.

— ¿Por qué querría estar conmigo ahora? Soy un monstruo.

—Scott, no eres un mons… —empezó Stiles, con suavidad.

— ¡MÍRAME! —Gritó Scott, poniéndose de pie.

Sus ojos eran de un brilloso color amarillo y Stiles vio un destello de colmillos y garras antes de que Scott lo arrojara, con tanta fuerza que dejaría un moretón, contra un casillero. Entonces, Scott lo sostuvo ahí un segundo, las manos en garras en la parte superior de los brazos de Stiles, hasta que fue arrojado a un costado de la habitación por un Derek iracundo.

Sólo bastó un rugido para convertir a Scott en un desastre de sollozos. Lo ayudaron a quitarse el uniforme y los cuatro dejaron el lugar para ir a casa de Derek.

Llamaron a Erica y Boyd y, pronto, todos estuvieron en la sala de estar, comiendo chatarra y viendo cada película de  _Duro de matar_ con Scott en medio, rodeado por su manada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
